


Adulting is hard

by Acewolf



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, College, Depression, Disappointment, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Sex, Sexual Confusion, Strippers & Strip Clubs, change of heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 78,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acewolf/pseuds/Acewolf
Summary: Marco finds growing up is a lot harder than he expected even more so when you throw a demon in the mix. How will Marco make it through college when everything is spiraling out of control? What will be come of his life in the future?





	1. Adulting is hard chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for stopping by this is my first fan fiction that I have decided to post. I am always coming up with pairing along with stories in my head but never have much time to write them but some just keep gnawing at me anyways. I hope you like this story, I'm still learning things on here but this will have chapters if I can figure out how to do the chapters.
> 
> Disclaimer: This will be a yaoi piece again and if you do not like please do not read, I do not own the characters or series this is just a fan fiction.

Ever since Marco had met star butterfly he had always wondered what his life would end up like in the very end, never had he imagined that one day he would be face-to-face with a demon. Not just any demon by chance but the king of the underworld or rather the Future King if things progressed as predicted for the future ruler. Marco had never gotten along with the Demon, being that he was always trying to manipulate star and try to kill him in the process on several occasions along with directing unfathomable amount of repressed anger towards him. Star had told him over and over again that they were over yet Tom never got the hint even after he sent dozens of flaming roses to the house one summer evening. Whether it be full bullheadedness or pure stubbornness from his race or just himself, he never gave up on Star he kept on and on day after day, night after night. Before long days become weeks, and weeks became months, and months had became almost years. Star never gave in though she just continued her life just as Marco continued with his even graduating high school and ending up in college.

 

Marco can still remember the day that they all graduated from high school that seems so long ago then again it happened 7 years since then. They were all excited Star, Janna, Jackie and him to all graduate and finally be out on their own but at the same time they were saddened by the idea that they would each go their own way in the very end. Star was to go back to Mewni to prepare to rule over her nation. While Janna wanted to try her hand at being a stand up comedian, she even went on to making her own jokes and pranks on the side to sell a local shop for some extra cash for her stand-up comedy. Well Jackie went on to join the Peace Corps and go help those less fortunate than herself last anyone heard from her was she was in Africa but that's been four years ago. As for Marco he was currently finishing up his bachelor's degree. 

 

As of right now Marco is sitting in his dormitory trying to look over his study materials for the big test that's literally the majority of his grade. Marco was always pretty good in school and always prided himself and being the best or at least close to the best in his opinion but college was another ball game completely. He had faced Legions of monsters fighting against Ludo and his minions alongside his great friend or at least he still thought of her as a great friend even though she kind of left him in the dust after graduation. Marco will never understand why she took off as fast as she did as soon as graduation happen, well in a sense he did but that's beside the point. He just wished he had more time with her, she meant more to him than anything. He was really starting to think he was getting feelings for her again at least romantic feelings. At one time during high school they tried to go out but it did not work out as he had hoped it would.

 

“Ugh I can't believe I have to study all this for the test when our professor didn't even go over half the material,” Marco leaned back in his chair glaring at the textbook. He couldn't help but wonder how much money that these colleges have made through textbooks alone along with the courses. His parents could barely afford putting him to school so he had to take up a couple of part-time jobs over the summer just to get enrolled into college. In his opinion the books were worthless and the professors could learn a thing or two from him if given the chance. He learned the hard way you don't piss off your professors on your first year or on your first day of their class. One Professor made Marco's first day of college a living hell because he kept correcting him on his grammar usage and his and this lack of structure in class.

 

Quickly glancing at the clock Marco decided it was time for a break I mean studying for hours on and on did make him one of the smart kids in class but at this point he was going to have a meltdown if he did not relax soon. Slowly getting up and stretching his long arms he heard the cracks in his back and his arms crack. He still prefer to wear his red hoodie even in college but he still had the Casual look that went with it, his hair was a mess, he's taken to wearing glasses because the words became blurry after a while he's also gotten much sharper in the face. His facial features were more rounder but at the same time gave a sexy look, he had a combination of his father and mother in his features. Star would always tease that one day he will turn out to look like his mother or father in one way or another. I guess that's what you call irony. Marco pulled down his sweatshirt that had written up a little bit after stretching. He had also gotten much taller since his high school days, if only Star could see him now in all His glory they still chat mind you but not as often as they used to he is lucky if he ever gets to see her on the mirror phone if not once every 3 to 4 months.

 

Walking over to the fridge inside the mini kitchen he quickly opened up the refrigerator and took out some melted queso that he had created last night for dinner he then proceeded to pull out some chips to eat it with. Though he worked hard for his money and for a schooling he barely had enough to get by and it was even that much more scarce with food. Marco had looked all around town for a good affordable place but only ended up at this very cheap and very unconventional dormitory that allowed animals in, there was even a barn down stairs, though it was close to the university. In fact Marco would probably have a lot more food and a lot more household essentials if it wasn't for his roommate. His roommate eats most of his food unless it was hidden or under his mattress. But those were the Extreme Measures he had to take in order to have food. The first few days he moved in he was left with nothing more than a can of refried beans after going grocery shopping and when he had asked his roommate he just said oh I was hungry. Marco have been so upset about that but decide to let it go and be the better person and he just learn to adopt that's how he survived high school so long fighting monsters, surviving Janna prank after prank.

 

He would have made more but he figured the queso was good enough considering it was not gobbled up by his roommate. Marco proceeded to sit on the couch and turn on the TV flipping through the channels all eating some queso and chips. He couldn't help wonder what happened to all his friends and how they were doing if they were having better luck than he was. Oh that's why friends always got to him....... Although he had a lot of high-school friends at least the small group he was in it never seem to contact him anymore. Since Marco's gotten into college he's become more and more of a loner. Sighing to himself 'why is there never anything good on’ he wonders as the TV is quickly flips through the shows. 

 

Marco seems to decide to just flip on some random show that seems to be playing about old sitcom series he's not sure which but it seems interesting enough at least where he doesn't have to put a lot of thought as he's eating the chips and queso. Pretty soon the chips are gone and he has got a satisfied stomach, he's slowly starts to nod off. He then begins to wonder when was the last time he has gotten some real sleep….. sighing to himself he turns off the TV and starts heading towards his bed to take a nap.

 

As Marcos starts to drift to sleep his mind drifts to his friends that are so far away. He dreams of Janna who is much older laughing and doing corny jokes for someone her age. Then he sees Jackie smiling gracefully at her and nodding sweetly to the jokes. Jackie's still as lovely as ever but I still think there is no woman that can compare to Star Butterfly. Jackie starts to speak and nods at me then turns to look elsewhere like she is calling out to someone far off. The next thing I see is a rush of flowing gold hair with a splash of baby blue. It's Star and she looks spectacular in a baby blue tank top with a white star in the center and a pair of Demi Jean shorts. She rushes over to Jackie giving her a warm embrace. I just stand there watching the scene unfold in my dreams.

 

The dream seems so surreal everything so nostalgic it's been so long since I've seen my friends all together like this. Then suddenly Jackie and Star are both waving me over frantically and they're smiling, they have the biggest Smiles on their faces. I cannot help but wonder how I miss them so much and where the time has all gone. I slowly make my way over there as they seem so far away but then the next thing I know I'm standing right in front of them and I just have as big of a grin as they do. The next thing I know Stars and bracing me in the biggest hug ever and the tightest hug ever. It seems so real but at the same time deep down in my mind I know this is just a dream as it has been for the past 7 years. It's been so long since I have seen any of them in the person and even longer still since we've all gathered around together, 7 years is a long time. They seem to be carrying on about girl stuff and I'm just nodding my head, they're talking away about something randomly I can't quite understand it but I just nod my head and smile anyways. I also start to feel something warm drift down my cheek this feeling I felt before, I believe call Joy. Little does Marco know he's actually crying in his sleep.

 

One moment he was talking or rather listening to his friends going on about just the their normal lives and the next he's in the Underworld. He starts to hear yelling at some unknown figure but it's somehow something that seems familiar to me. The figure is tall, lean with muscles, pale lavender skin, bright crimson hair in the light he is standing in and long bull like horns coming out of his head. It's then that it occurs to me this figure is none other than a demon not just any demon but Tom. It's been a really long time since I've seen the demon and that's when he was trying to kill me or was it when I was on his good terms it's hard to remember he is a demon after all and I never did trust him. I didn't realize his hair is not red it's just from the lighting as I get closer I soon realize it's a dark neon pink still the same hairstyle just more mature for him. I can't help think he looks a little sexy in the lighting but at the same time I remember this is Tom, a demon not only that the king of the underworld. Designs are currently growing from the ground below of hot lava that's coming from him along with the yelling coming from not only him but Star as well. They seem to be arguing over something or about someone that I can't really understand from far away.

 

I'm conflicted standing there where I'm at or whether to intervene and help Star or just leave it be. Before I can make my decision however someone makes it for me, red glowing eyes look up, three of them and the demon starts making strides towards me. I just remember thinking what did I do? What have I ever done to him? I start to take my karate stance that I've been practicing over the years preparing for battle but it never came. The next thing I know Stars rushing over and Tom is just staring at me his eyes have calmed down there no longer glowing. Just his hand starts to reach out for me…. I wake up with a jolt! I set up looking around the room and I noticed there's stains on my pillow and my cheek feels moist. The dream seemed so real my heart's beating so fast I can't stop but Wonder was it all real or was it still just a dream. Over the years it's hard to tell being friends with someone like Star and her assortment of friends.

 

Marco decides it's useless just to sit around in bed he still has a hammering heart that won't slow down. So he decides to get up and put on his sweats and go out for a morning jog. The best thing that his Sensei had told him that he can ever do is take a morning jog to clear your mind it helps relieve your spirit and leave you with an open mind. He has taken this to heart when he's ever so stressed out or just can't even get any rest or something like this happens he's been taking up jogging more in the mornings. Marco grabs a pair of grey sweats and his bright old red hoodie throwing it on, he quickly slips on his sneakers and heads out the door.

 

He starts to take off down the stairs all the way down to the landing and takeoff at a slow pace. The air is cool and damp very calming to him it's so tranquil his heart rate begins to steady. Marco takes a deep breath and then slowly slows his pace, he wants to conservice energy to make it to the park. Once he reaches the park he begins to pick up the speed at a normal tempo for him. He likes running in the park, he enjoys hearing the soft sounds of nature. It is just like his Sensei says, a nice jog helps free the mind and spirit.

 

Birds happily chirping greets his ears almost as if to say good morning to him. A red bird hops along the forest floor looking for seeds but as Marco gets closer the bird is scared from its mission. Marco smiles to himself, so what if he was more of a loner now than he was, he still had a somewhat peaceful life. Birds continue to hop or fly by Marco as he runs down the park's path. A small bead of sweat starts to trail down his back but soon cooled off by the morning breeze. 

 

By the time Marco started to feel like he was more calm he was starting to feel tired again. He then thought he could get some more rest if he headed back now but glancing down at his watch he normally wore now for classes it showed one hour till his first class. Sighing he picks up the pace heading back to the apartment to grab a quick shower and to change out of these sweaty clothes. He also hopes to grab something on the way to his first class for breakfast. Something Told Marco it is going to be a long day considering they were going to be taking one of the test today and for his Linguistics class that he needed for credits for his bachelors.

 

Marco had just barely made it in time for a shower, he quickly got in once he threw off his sweaty sweatpants and sweaty Red Jacket he hopped in the shower putting it on full blast. He quickly scrubbed and wash all soap off then toweled off heading back to his room to get dressed. He threw on a pair of loose fitting jeans and white T-shirt with the periodic table on it. To top off his look he ran his fingers quickly through his damp hair doing a finger comb then he grabbed a clean red hoodie from his dresser. Throwing his wallet in his pocket and the cell phone in the other pocket he reached over by his desk grabbing his black shoulder bag and headed out the door to his first class that he had now less than 15 minutes to make it there on time. 

 

Marco had a ran so fast he had no time to grab a quick bite to eat for breakfast. Just as the door was closing to the classroom he had put his foot in the door and just squeeze by his professor just nodding his good morning. The professor eyed him with a look of surprise that said yeah just barely made it. Marco quickly took his seat and took out his materials for that class and begin to look over the study guide he had made for the test that they would be having. The professor was nice enough to give him five extra minutes 

to look over their notes while he gathered up the materials for the test. This being one of the nicer professors that Marco has come to have the pleasure of having their class. When time was called for all material to be put away Marco quickly shoved everything into his shoulder bag and took out a pencil ready to get this test over with he had been stressing with it for weeks. This professor may be nice but his test are known to be much harder than the average test. 

 

After reviewing his test and making sure all the questions were answered and looked like they were correct Marco decide to head over to the library and do some reading on his research paper for history of cultures and civilizations. He had chosen to do a paper on Mexico or at least the ancient people's there along with the rich culture. It held a special place in his heritage as a part of him. Though some people thought it was too easy for him choosing a culture that was part of his background as well but he didn't care. It held a special place in his heart and it was a part of him it was who he was, who he is. Marco kept browsing around pulling books here and there and taking them over to a quiet corner to look over. He only had a good 30 minutes to do some research before his next class which happened to be algebra three why they had to do a 3 you would never know. The professor for that class was so boring in his opinion he would drown out on and on and on the same subject matter in this monotone voice it was hard to stay awake in that class. Often Marco would catch him self doodling on his notes which was not like him. 

 

Marco just continued doing research writing things here and there for his paper by the time he had looked at the time he had five minutes to put away the stuff and head to class. He got quite a bit accomplished, his paper was 1/4 done and he got the rest of his resources he needed in order to write his report. He quickly put away the books and his things in his bag and started heading towards the next class. Marco took his seat and just sat there waiting for the class to begin. When it finally began the professor started his lesson as normal however it soon became apparent that Marco would not be able to stay focus, he started to nod off. He caught a himself a couple times nodding off so then he started taking up doodling in his notes. He was mindlessly drawing whatever picture that came to mine when he stopped to look at it, it kind of looked a little like a certain demon. Sighing Marco begin to recall his dream why was Star so angry and what did Tom do to make her so. It seemed almost funny now that not only was Tom pissing people off in person but in dreams as well. 

 

There was a loud bang, one of the students had dropped their head on the desk only to abruptly look around frantically. The professor seemed unfazed by this and continue talking over the same subject that he had been teaching just a second ago. Luckily for Marco he could just look at the textbook and figure out this stuff later he just attended because if he didn't they would kick him off the roster. College was a lot more stricter than it was a high school of course you didn't have to pay for high school. Marco just continued his thoughts he wondered what was star doing now? Hell what was the demon Tom doing aside from ruling the underworld if he was able to manage to do that with his carefree spirit and explosive temper…… He thought of giving Star another call but every time he's called she's either busy or does not pick up. Hell he was even tempted to spy on the demon to see what he was up to. He quickly shook that from his mind and just focused on looking at his textbook.

 

The day went by like normal he managed to get something to eat by the time it was 3 in the afternoon which how we manage to go that long without eating anything is beyond a mystery to him. When he finally did get home he took off his clothes and changed into something more relaxing and went to work on the rest of his research paper and any other assignments he had to complete. He had a little over 4 hours to do anything before he had to go to work and even still he was lucky there was no classes tomorrow and he had a later shift tomorrow night. He worked on his assignments until it was time to go and he quickly put on his uniform and headed to the convenience store down the road. Believe it or not it actually paid a little well at least enough to for the essentials and what he couldn't afford from this job he did from his other two jobs he had on the side. He worked at a Wawa, one of those gas stations as the attendant there. The shift went well he's got off like he normally did 10:00 at night even still he was dead tired by the time he got home. He didn't bother with another shower he just quickly through off his clothes and just went to bed in the nude. He was even too tired to change.

 

The next day he woke up around 11 in the morning and decided to get ready for the day and finish up what little assignments he had left to do. He just changed into his other uniform to head to work when he got a phone call, it what the store manager calling him. “Hello Marco Diaz, this Hiddi Gleams calling you to inform you due the change of the cutbacks the company no longer needed your services.” Marco could not believe it he worked there for two years being a model employee and this is the thanks he gets after doing not only his job but half the staff’s as well as said manager. “ Marco I'm really sorry but hey at least you still have the paper route,” she sounded way too chipper in his opinion. 

 

“ Yea…..the paper route…” his mouth was suddenly dry, he could not that she failed to mention his other job.

 

“ You can come by this evening to collect your things and final pay check.”

 

“Ok,”.....he wanted to scream and curse at her and take that money and put it where the sun don't shine. He was hurt, that was a decent and honest way to make some money. The next thing he notice Marco is on autopilot asking “ why..”? 

 

“ I have done told you due….” She is interrupted by Marco.

 

“I know that already what I'm asking is why me?” He is a little more irritated as he says this.

 

“ It all had to do with corporate making the decision Marco. I know you're upset,” Marco snorted at the comment, “ but this had to happen.”

 

“ So me losing my job after being dedicated for so long meant nothing to you. Hell I even helped you with your job!”

 

“ I done told you Marco this was a decision from the higher ups.”

 

“That's bullshit and you know it,” the woman is silent on the other end, “ I already know you have been complaining about me and push the the other staff into getting rid of me as well!” 

The woman is taken back by the comment but soon she is clearing her voice once again ready to speak. 

 

“ Again you can bring yourself down here to collect your check Mr. Diaz! Good day and good life!” She immediately hangs up the phone afterwards. Marco can tell she was holding herself back she usually does in order to not get in trouble herself. Over the years working with Heidi he's known her to be very sneaky even though she was the manager. Word got back to him that she's offered extra shifts that were during his time to two other employees, she even made claims that he was not doing his job effectively when he was busting his ass with irritated customers while she watch her shows in the lounge. For some reason that woman did not like him. Marco had taken one look at the clothes he had on and just ripped them all off and put on a white T-shirt and his relaxing sweatpants and just decided to put on a movie and relax the rest of the day. He couldn't help but think why did it always end up like this why. He was known as the safe kid, the reliable kid, the one you could count on yet he was always the one that was first getting attacked. Life was not kind to him not in the least.

 

Marco was watching some random movie this was the third movie he had on when loud music came on in the apartment. It must be his roommate trying to throw one of his huge parties again. Often his roommate would throw these parties every so often when it got close to the end of the semester and it sounded like he was doing another one of them again. Marco's turned off the movie and walked to his door opening it up and walking out to see all the noise. Marco was shocked to see a good amount of people in the apartment dancing and oh look there happened to be some liquor around. Roommate went over to him to drape a arm over his neck and lean on him saying “come on man lighten up you never want to party!” Marco looked at him like he had two heads but hey what the hell he just got fired why not loosen up a little bit. Marco then took his roommates arm off of him and just walked over to the keg and opened the tap to pour some beer in a cup. 

 

Marco couldn't agree more he needs a to lighten up after the shitty day he just had. It wouldn't do to be depressed over losing his job and not only that depressed of not seeing his friends in so long. Marco quickly down the drink and then poured another one it just was not cutting it yet. He knew he needed something stronger so when his roommate yelled “Shots!!!” He took it as what better way to forget your troubles then to get fucked up on something stronger. Marco took his spot next to a few girls who were already throwing back shots like there was no tomorrow. Quickly grabbing a shot glass he downed it in one go he then reached out and grabbed another and down that then it also became robotic shot after shot with that nice burn going down to remind him he is still alive. Pretty soon Marco was dancing without a care in the world and getting more beer from the keg. There were a few drunken women that tried to grind up on him, one even tried to make out with him after puking. Marco was not having any of that right now just the dancing and boozes.

 

Pretty soon Marco begin to get tired and sluggish he decided to take a rest on nearby sofa. Marco sitting there catching his breath and sipping on his beer he looks over at this couple who seems so in love or at least alcoholic induced love, they are making out with each other like their life depended on it. Marco can't help the sting in his chest along with the stirrings in his loins from watching the couple. A brief drunken thought occurs to Marco and that's why not show Star what she is missing. Marco then heads back to his room after grabbing a bottle shots were being poured from.

 

Once in his room Marco locks the door and pulls out his mirror Star got him before graduation. Marco thinks of Star but doubts he will get her so he thinks of someone else befitting all his untouched glory of a body. “Smmexxyy demon...mmmttoom..” the next thing he hears is the mirror ringing and a voice that sounds like the violent pink head answer. 

 

“Hello, who is this?”

 

Marco can't help but stare at the grown version of Tom, and think man did he fill out nicely that's another one Star has lost… All the while Marco starts to grin like a idiot.

 

Tom takes notice of the man but can't quite figure out who he is and why a human is calling him. “ I will repeat this only once human!! Who are you?!” A vein appears at the top of his head but he has managed to hold his composure mostly.

 

“Mm-m-mmmaarrrrrr-ccoo…” he says with slurred words ,”mm. Mammmrrrco” he finds his own name amusing. 

 

Tom is shocked at this and genuinely surprised that off all the people to call him and so late at that it was Marco. Hell he had not heard from Star in 4 years and Marco a lot longer than that. “It's been too long Daiz but I have things to do so if….”

 

Tom can't finish that sentence fast enough as Marco says “Ttttooommmm”.

 

Tom's patience is running as he says “ What do you want Daiz?”

 

Marco licks his lips and takes a quick swig from the open bottle before making eye contact thinking what the hell. “ I want you,” he starts to sway his hips and unzip his hoodie slowly.

 

Tom is petrified solid at what he hears, was someone playing a prank on him. “ I -iii b-beg your pardon!?!?”

 

“I want you,” he groans a little after saying it finishing unzipping his hoodie only to toss it to side of the room. He then dips down swinging his hips only to come back up. 

 

“ Look Daiz I’m flattered but….. Holly fuck how did you!!” Tom has a hand on his head in shock, Marco had just came up with a pair of underwear from under his pants.

 

“What, you and Star are not the only ones who know how to do magic.” He winks at the demon as he twirls around gripping the bottom of his shirt slowly tugging it up only to bring it back down.

 

Tom can't help but stare at him flabbergasted at how he is moving talking. “ Your drunk Daiz go to sleep.” He tries to hang up until Marco lifts the entire shirt over his head revealing nice tan and taunt muscles.

 

“Nu uh… mmmm mm sexy,” he says while letting out a moan.

 

Tom could not help but agree there from what he has seen so far of Marco he did not look to bad. “ Daiz do you know who I am and what I do.” He tires to glare at the screen but comes off as a frown to the latino man.

 

“Do you know who I am!!!! And what I can do!” He patriots Tom like an annoying bird.

 

Tom pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers and sighs. “ Daiz…!!”

 

“Tom!!” Marco grins at him while doing some sort or pelvic thrust.

 

“ Will you please stop that.” 

 

“Stop what,” Marco feigns innocence as he keeps thrusting forward in his dance.

 

“ That...that thing… that whatever you call it..” 

 

“ Dance.”

 

“ That's hardly a dance and more like a mating ritual.” Tom shakes his head and frowns at the other.

 

“M-ma-a-ting rit-u-al”, Marco says slowly letting it be savored on his tongue. 

 

“ Yes that is….what are you doing now?” Tom inpuurts himself to watch at Marco is now unzipping his pants and slowly letting them slide down his slim waist.

 

Marco shimmys out of them in a wiggle like dance only to look up into three exhausted looking eyes. “Stripping”.

 

“ Obviously…” 

 

Marco then sits on his bed spread his legs out so Tom could get a good view of his package.

 

“ Will you please cover up….” Tom tries to look away or anywhere but the bright beacon of Marco’s crotch.

 

Marco puts a finger to his chin tapping while he pretends to think, “ mmmmm no.” He simply states and leans back at bit more on his bed.

 

“ That's it Marco Daiz I'm…..” Tom is cut off with Marco interrupting him.

 

“ Cumming”......

 

“ What!?!? No.. I'm…”

 

“Horny…”

 

Tom soon figures out tried to talk to Marco at this point is useless. He is about to reach forward to press the end call when Marco reaches for his own shaft and grips is in his hands. Tom can't believe what he is seeing as Marco moves his hand up and down slowly on his cock while staring at him. Marco's tongue comes out and licks his suddenly dry lips. Tom can not help but watch the appendage move along those plump, soft skin.

 

“Mmmmm.. So good!!” Marco says breathlessly as continues to stroke himself in front oh the sexy demon king. 

 

Tom visibly gulps as he watches his once freinemi lose himself to please right in front of him. Soon Tom notices how much hotter he feels and a growing problem that's happening in his pants now. 

 

Marco squeezes his shaft all the way from the base to the tip. He then starts to thrust his hips upwards to bring about more friction. 

 

Tom can definitely feel himself drool at the beautiful meal before him all spread out on display. He visibly shakes himself as he tries to get back in control. He can't help but wonder were his ever this tight before. He is practically panting in his seat from the show.

 

Marco grips his cock a little tighter and moves his hand faster down the shaft. “ Mmmm Tom… I want.. mmm… you… sssooooo bad..nnn”.

 

Marco is a moaning mess and a horny drunk it seems as Tom just continues to watch the show just barely restraining himself. He could not help but shudder at the delicious voice that was begging for his kingly cock. Soon images of Marco under him in a panting mess begging for more like a slutt were in his head and would probably stay there for who knows how long. 

 

“Ttttooommmm…..mmmmm” Marco was gaining speed in his ministrations but had yet to cum. With a huff Marco dropped his front half down and proceeded to move one hand over the pre-cum that was leaking out of his cock. He then moved the same hand to between his thighs and finally wiggling between his ass cheeks. Marco circled one finger just out of the hole and then slowly pushing in using the fingers lubed with his own pre-cum. 

 

Tom was stun and stiff from the show, his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of the water. He could feel several trickles of sweat roll down his back and his length twitch at the site before him. It was almost like his cock was a machine that turned on at the flip of a switch, jerking on it's own. 

 

Pretty soon Marco was pressing a second finger moving it in and out all the while making scissoring motions. Once he was fine with the two fingers he used trying to stretch his hole and cheeks more for the demon lord he added a third finger. He then proceeded to move the fingers in and out in rapid succession all the while gaining speed on his shaft. The pleasure was just too great for Marco to put in words, it had been so long since he has done something like this though it's hard to remember when your white girl wasted or drunk off your ass. Moans were a steady stream from his mouth as he continued to work himself to completion.

 

Hearing those loud moans coming from the latino man Tom can't help but to moan himself. His length has a mind of its own to where it's shaking and ready for release. He is a king now and he still needs to be careful what he does but at the same time he can't help but think it all be damned. God if ever there was a hell for all he was in it right now, even if the underworld was just where demons live that did not make it hell. Tom really couldn't stand the temptation of ravaging the man now. Again this was why he hated being king at time.

 

The sound of skin being moved fast against other skin could be heard all in Marco's room. He was spreading his legs even wider if that were even possible. Both his hands worked feverly to make him cum, soon Marco could feel the tightening of his balls and his release. Marco's whole body convulsed as jets of white hot semen spray put on his legs and the floor below. As he cums he screams “TTTTTOOOOOOMMMMM,!!!!!!”

 

Not only is Marco panting and chest heaving but so is Toms. Marco is riding out his afterglow as Tom swallows his voice only to clear his throat ready to speak. Marco hears the noise and looks genuinely shocked that Tom is there. 

 

“ I-um bye..” Marco says as he hangs up abruptly and passes out on his bed.

 

“Well that was interesting to say the least…” Tom is at a loss of words with so many things all occuring at once. With any luck no one will remember, but in the meantime he has a bigger problem to take care of.


	2. Adulting is Hard Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will always make sure to have a little from the previous chapter on the current chapter as a sort of refresher of what happened. Please note in this and the next chapter will be the almost rape scene and some violence. 
> 
> Please enjoy ^_^

“Well that was interesting to say the least…” Tom is at a loss of words with so many things all occurring at once. With any luck no one will remember, but in the meantime he has a bigger problem to take care of. 

 

Waking up in the morning just took too much effort for Marco, everything hurt. He swore that was the last time that he would ever drink his troubles away if he was going to have a massive hangover like the one now. Not only did it feel like someone was hitting a sledgehammer on either side of his head but the feeling of pure acid was trying to make its way up his throat. Marco tried to move quickly but his body would not function properly. He thought it might have something to do on how he slept with his ass in the air, face in the pillows, arms twisted and Tangled in his covers and one leg on the bed while the other dangling off of it. It was a wonder to him that he could even move but a lass it did him no good to have sore muscles and a sluggish start to make it to the proclin god. 

 

Vomit lay in puddles on his bedroom floor making a disgusting trail to the shared bathroom. “Ugh”, Marco rub his palm over his face trying to get rid of this horrid feeling. He so did not feel up for this day especially having to clean up his mess. He thought what a lovely wake up call, nothing like cleaning up vomit in the morning. Marco waited till the nauseous feeling left him then grabbed his tooth brush and washed and rinsed his mouth out till the bittery acid taste was out of his mouth. He then slowly made his way to the closest to get the cleaning supplies to clean up his mess.

 

Once everything shined like Mr. Clean’s head he decided to take a nice hot shower in hopes it will help his killer hangover. The shower was mostly peaceful, he allowed the beads of hot water to slide down his naked body ask if to caress him like a lover. All the while the sensual water making images pop in his head. Images of him rubbing off just little flashes here or there and remembering the mirror and something about a call. Then there were flashes of red or was it pink? Everything was still so hard to recall exactly what happened the other day and oh god what if Marco called Star and masturbated to her….he was literally mortified just thinking about it.

 

Marco decided to hold off on his investigation of what just happened last night during the party or after the party if you will and just get ready for the start of the day. Since today there was no classes and no work he was going to go see his parents. He was always busy with work or school and doesn't have as much time to spend with his family as they used to as a kid. He had already called his mom a few nights ago to set this up, she was going to be making him lunch and they were going to be spending the whole evening together as a family. And he always made sure to make time to see him whenever he could. Especially on Dias De La morta or the Day of the Dead.

 

He quickly got ready dressing up in a casual red pullover shirt and a pair of jeans. He also grabbed one of his red hoodies and threw it on to go and visit his family. He could not wait to tell them how the school's been going and how the test have been going as well as what's going on with him and find out what's going on with his family. He knew his parents were very busy trying to work two jobs just so they can help pay for college but Marco had put an end to it. They were suffering so he reassured them that he was making enough on his own. His parents didn't quite buy it but they still sent some money after they quit their second jobs and now take it easy again. He did not want them to worry and cared greatly for their well being. 

 

Once he was dressed Marco grabbed his wallet, keys along with his bus pass then headed out the door to the bus stop. As he waited for the bus his mind kept having flashbacks of last night but they seemed to be all over the place and out of order. He remembers a angry Tom, the mirror phone, boozes, that bitch of a manager telling him he was fired and Star. He is not sure but he felt he was dancing or masturbating last night it's all a bit choppy on what all the occurred to him. Again he thinks of never drinking his troubles away ever again.

 

As he continues to think on things the bus soon arrives. Marco shows his bus pass to this elderly man as he enters and takes his seat. The man just smiles and wishes him good day. The ride was fairly pleasant or as pleasant as could be expected for someone with a hangover. Pretty soon he arrives at his parents bus stop and slowly makes his way to his parent’s home after waving goodbye to the bus driver.

 

It was a short walk to his parent's house once he got off the bus. Marco knocked on the door and he could hear his father yelling, “ I got it dear! Yes who…?!” His father had just open the door and stopped short when he saw who it was then a big grin forms on his face. “ MARCO!!!! Ooohhh my have you grown,” he pulls him into a tight embrace. 

 

“I'm about the same as last time you saw me dad,” he struggles to get out of the ironclad hug.

 

“ Hey darling it's our little Niño come home!” 

 

“Oh I'll be right there my dear,” she calls out from what Marco can only guess from the kitchen.

 

“So how's my boy doing,” he says as he release Marco from the hug only to drape one of his arms over him and guide him into the house.

 

“Oh you know busy,” Marco shrugs his shoulders a little.

 

“ Well you must tell me all about it, are you keeping up in classes?”

 

“Yes Dad.”

 

“Are you getting enough sleep? How is work? They are not pushing you too hard are they? Not having too much fun at those parties are you?”

 

“Dad, dad chill ok? I can only answer one question at a time just….”

 

Marco was again cut off by his father asking yet another question of him. “ Do you have any girlfriends?”

 

Just as Marco was going to say something to his father for asking that his mother burst out running towards him with her arms outstretched. “ MY BABY BOY IS HOME!!!!!” 

 

The next thing Marco knows is that he is in yet another tight embrace but this one far more hazardous to his health. Mrs. Daiz had pulled Marco's face first into chest for a suffocating hug. His arms flailed about and tapped on to his mother to release him for oxygen. Thank goodness for his father,” um honey I think the boy is starting to change colors.”

 

Marco's mother looks down and pulls back in a gasp. “Oh I'm sorry miho it's just been so long.”

 

Marco gasp for air taking in a few lung fulls before he replies,“Ss…--o-ok, and it- it's only been a week.” 

 

“ I know but I miss my baby boy”, she hugs him again but more gentle than the last one.

 

He hugs her back and sighs, “ I miss you too….both of you.” 

 

His father decides to join in on the hug making sure he is not too tight as well. They soon separate where they all walk to the living room to catch up with one another. His mother had asked the same or similar questions his father asked. After playing catch up and brushing over he got fired and wasted all on the same day he asked how his parents what they have been doing. His dad told about a few new friends he made at work and mom had mentioned she planted a few new rose bushes. Since Marco had moved out his mother had taken up gardening. Yea everything seemed to be going well on their end. Marco stayed as late for dinner in which his mom insisted he have before he left.

 

That evening while heading back to the dorms he smiled at how nice it was to see his parents today. He did feel better taking it easy just talking like adults. He could not help but wonder if he would have another peaceful day like this again. Tomorrow was sure to be crazy because he had to get up at 4 in the morning for his paper route not to mention classes and then work. Yep he was going to be a zombie the rest of the week only getting small naps in between his daily routine. Sighing again he just will enjoy what little peace he had.

 

As he laid in bed he had a hard time going to sleep, his mind kept wondering about what happened the other night. He also kept thinking about how he's going to make it through with only the two jobs, College was not cheap. He guessed that on his free time he could look for part-time job to help with funds, he did not want to ask for more help from his parents. They gave already what little they could from working from their jobs. He would just have to make do with the two jobs and scrimp and save as much as he could. Slowly he began to lay there looking up at the ceiling and just thinking about all the ways he can try to save and earn money eventually his thoughts became jumbled and his eyes started to droop. By the time he was in a deep sleep he heard a loud blaring noise, his alarm was going off for him to start the day on his paper route.

 

Marco's slowly got up throwing off his old clothes and putting on a clean t-shirt and a clean pair of pants along with one of his red sweatshirts. He quickly grabbed his keys and headed out the door to go meet Mr. Gucciaria for the papers along with his route. Downstairs there was a bike chained to the fence, Marco quickly unlocked the bike and started to head to his paper route to go talk to Mr. Gucciaria. He peddled as fast as his tired legs would let him. By the time Marco arrived it seems that all the paper had already disappeared from the newsstand pickup office. Slowly getting off his bike Marco made his way to Mr. Gucciaria to ask what was going on but before he could say a word the elderly man spotted him and spoke up. 

 

“ Ahh good morning Marco my boy and how are you?” 

 

“ I'm good sir and a good morning to you too.” Marco was about to say more when the old man decided to speak in a cheerful tone.

 

“ I have such wonderful news my boy.” 

 

“ Oh what might that be?” 

 

“ Well remember my grandson Hector?” 

 

“ Yes….I remember him…” Marco frowns as he recalls the holy terror that he had watch on several occasions for Mr. Gucciaira.

 

“ Aww come now don't make that face, he is a little spirited.”

 

“Tch more than a little,” Marco mumbles under his breath, he still has some of the scars from his last prank. Mr. Gucciaira just continues on as if Marco had said nothing.

 

“ Well I have great news, as of today he will be working here with his Grandpa!” The old man just gives a big toothy grin and hikes a thumb to his chest. 

 

“ That's... that's something ain't it?”... Marco tries to picture Hector working here on the paper route but he fails miserably. Then a thought hits Marco, “ and who's going to train him…?”

 

“ Oh don't worry about that I already have the other boy his age training him on the job and besides he has me to help him.” 

 

Marco sighed in relief that he would not have to deal with the demon child but he also wondered why add on another worker when the newspaper business was not doing so well as it is. Not that he was complaining about the extra set hands even if it might be more trouble in the end but he wonders why the sudden change. Marco always trusted the old man's business savvy but wasn't this stretching it too thin? 

 

“As such…,” Mr. Gucciaira quickly took on a serious tone while making eye contact with Marco. “ We will unfortunately have to be making some changes around here.”

 

Marco could already tell he did not like where this was going from the tone and words spoken from Mr.Gucciaira.

 

“You see business being what it is…….the price...well people use other means to get the news….no longer are we a paper society but one on machines…. I mean computers and other kickkacks….”

 

Marco's frown reappeared on his face.

 

“ I'm sorry to say I got to let you go…..” 

 

Marco could feel his shoulders slump a little.

 

“It's not like I don't want you here but…..”

 

“He's family…..and you can do cheaper pay…” Marco finishes his sentence for him with the frown still present. 

 

“ Look it was either this or risk losing my business.”

 

“ I understand but what about child labor laws?”

 

“ He is only working certain days along with the other boy. Plus both parents agreed it will build their son's sense of responsibility and character.” 

 

“But still….”

 

Marco tried one more time but he already knew the answer. “ I'm sorry Marco you know I think of you as my adopted son but I gotta put my blood and career first.”

 

It was a cruel fact, there was nothing he could do and in fact if he really was his blood he would do so much to help the old man out but sadly that is not how the world works. Mr. Gucciaria did try to help him as much as he could, he was a good man and boss. Sighing Marco bowed his head a little and wished the man a good day. He then turned and headed back to the dorm all the while trying to hold his bike steady. He was on the verge of tears.

 

Having nothing better to do after getting fired from his paper route Marco decided to go back to bed until it was time for class. He can always figure out his next step once he woke up for the day. It already seems so draining from the start from when he woke up to when he got to his paper route job. Believing how his luck brought nothing good in the day he decided to just stay still hidden under the covers. Marco reset his alarm for later and slowly crawled into bed closing his eyes. Sleepover took him slowly in which he was surprised it came at all. By the time he got up again it was already time to head to classes for the day.

 

Marco grabbed his bag and quickly headed out the door once he made it to the campus and to the class he got out of material and was ready for the day. The day seem to go by pretty quickly he went to all his classes and mindlessly took notes. He was not aware of anything around him just his normal routine. He was in a daze as it was but he still had one more job to go to hopefully he wouldn't be fired from this job as well. On his break Marco was looking for other jobs around the area, he could not find any that he met their qualifications. Soon it was the end of all his classes for the day and he started to head back home to get changed into his uniform for his last job that he had.

 

Once Marco was home he quickly got changed and headed right out the door not even eating anything in fact he had not ate anything all day and it was starting to take its toll on his body. Marco was becoming very sluggish and very unresponsive to those who would talk to him. Marco didn't care he was still in shock over all that had occurred. He began to panic a little more about how he would be able to afford next semester. Or even afford his dormitory and even food. If worse comes to worse Marco already knew he could go back home but he didn't want to burden his parents. They had already supported him all through high school and all his life it was his turn to prove himself that he could do this on his own. Though as it looked right now to him he was not doing a very good job at it sure he was surviving for so long on his own being almost 24 he still had a long ways to go. He wanted to make something of yourself someday, he wanted to make a difference out there he was still not sure how but he figure it out along the way.

 

Once Marco got to work he punched in and started to head to the manager to see where he would be working at in the store for the day. The manager quickly told him to get to work on restocking the shelves that were empty or becoming empty. Once he was finished with that he took it upon himself to take a walk around the Isles to do a security sweep and then after he had finished that he walked back over to his shift manager and asked what they wanted him to do then.

 

“ Wow your really working up a storm and motivated today,” said his manager.

 

“ Yea I guess I wanted to give a 110%.”

 

“ Well why don't you take your break and take over register 10 when you get back.”

 

“Thanks Lindsey,” he smiles to her and heads to the back to see if can get something from the vending machine. He liked Lindsey when she was on duty, she was one of his favorites because she was kind and more understanding than the other managers. Rumor was she was getting a promotion real soon to store manager. Shift manager did have its perks but it was nothing compared to the pay increase of store manager and all the benefits that went with it. But he was happy that he got to enjoy having Lindsey as a manager because not only did she let him go on early brakes but she was very understanding and very helpful and patient with him.

 

Marco pulled out a dollar and put it in the vending machine punching in a few numbers and getting a candy bar. He figured he had enough time to enjoy a little bit of a treat after all he did not eat anything all day so the candy bar was better than nothing. He quickly tore into the wrapper with his teeth and started to enjoy the sweet treat. He savored as much as he could before it was time for him to head back from his break. He walked over to register 10 and talk to the person briefly there letting him know it was time for their shift to change. As the other person was signing out he just waited patiently to be signed in. Once it was his turn to go over to the register he quickly signed in his information or his employee ID and got to work. Not long after he had signed in he had already had a customer ready to get their items scanned. 

 

Marco quickly got to work scanning all the items and then bagging up the groceries. He quickly rang up the total and told the amount that was due to the woman who promptly gave him her money. He continued ringing up people through his shift, his day was going by normally until a very handsome gentleman came to the register with a case of beer and some chips. Normally Marco would not look twice at men, he really did not swing that way but there was at least one man he thought was pretty hot, pun intended. The man made small talk almost like he was flirting with Marco but he did not care that there was no time for relationship in his life. He continued talking while he looked down scanning the blonde gentleman's items he started to ring up the total only to look up to see his boss, Lindsey making absen gestures. Marco was mortified with the hand gestures and body movements she was giving in the background that just so happened to be in his view only. 

 

Marco tried his best to ignore her until she made it a point to intervene in his love life. She would always tell him that he is young and needed to try new things because you never know if you might like it. Well that was the just of it, Marco remember it being a little more vivid about kinks along with other things he did not want to find out about from the manager. To say that she has opened up his mind is an understatement. 

 

Lindsey walked on with a nice sincere smile on her face along with her sweetest professional voice. “ Hello did you find everything well er…. Sorry I didn't quite get your name Mr…..?”

 

“ Ah I'm Stephen and yes everything is quite well, in fact it is wonderful.” 

 

“I'm glad to hear that and did anyone help service you today?” Marco swears that the smile she now has would put the cheshire cat to shame. 

 

“ Ah ...why yes,” he briefly looks at me with a huge grin on his face and back at Lindsey. “ This young man here…. Has done a great job to service me today.” 

 

Marco shivers as the man stares at home with hungry eyes. And why did they both have to talk so provocatively in front of him. If he did not know better he would have sworn his manager was trying to pimp him out by the way she was talking to Stephen. 

 

“ Well here at Maker's Mark we aim to please,” she says with a wink to me. 

 

“ Is that so?” 

 

“ Yes very much so, in fact l believe it's about time for Marco here to do a customer survey on his performance.” She looks over at said man and winks at him but he just rolls his eyes at her. 

 

Just great even the boss wants to play with affairs of my life he thinks as he slips from out of the register to walk Stephen to the back. Said man follows closely behind him all the while eyeing Marco's ass. Once they get to back door where shipments are delivered Marco turns around to explain that this is all a big misunderstanding when a pair of lips are immediately pressed into his. Marco is taken by surprised, he did not expect the man to be so eager to do this sort of thing. The man takes Marco's silence and not struggling as a sign to continue. Stephen then tries to keep pressing in on the kiss at the same time his hands move to cup either of Marco's cheeks in between his hands while moving his thumbs in circles around his ears. The feeling is all too pleasant for Marco's liking but he decides to just test the waters just once with one kiss. I mean Lindsey was always trying to infer in some way with his love life, at one point she stole Marco's mirror phone when he was not looking and tried to dial Star but lucky for him it was busy. She even claimed why not track down his other human crushes in which he said they were too busy. 

 

Stephen tilted Marco's head back making him gasp in surprise which lead to Stephen to take full advantage of the partially open mouth to dive his tongue inside. Stephen swirled his tongue around like an expert easily controlling Marco's tongue. Marco enjoyed the feeling but at the same time some little part of him was saying this is not right, this is not what he wanted. The kiss continued as Marco let the other lead that was until something was poking his front while the hands that were on his face had slide down his sides only to snake around to squeeze his ass. Once Stephen had squeezed the others ass it was over, Marco began to push back on the others chest with his hands all while trying to turn his head to stop the kissing. The other however was not having any of that when he was caught up in the moment. Marco then bite down on the others tongue enough to draw blood.

 

Stephen moved back and glared at him, he snarled “ What the hell was that for?!?!” 

 

Marco begin panting out from the lack of oxygen,” I-I.. be-belivvvaa …... that….th-that ….thereaa ...wasszzz…. Ah ...mis-misundstanding.” 

 

“What do you mean a MISUNDERSTANDING!?!”

 

“My-mmmy. …. manager….. was...was...zzz.. trying to ….to.. interfer… innn mmmmyy ..love life...again…. I'm... I'm sssooory.” 

 

“ Maybe that was so but you sure seemed eager,” he says as he presses himself more into Marco. 

 

Marco seeming to finally have caught enough breath, he was done with this man and found his voice. “ Listen I'm sorry I think you a good looking guy but this was a misunderstanding. My friend wanted me to try when I told her time and time again I'm straight. I just lead you over so that I could make her get off my back and to let you down but you jumped me.” 

 

“ Tch whatever you wanted me you little slutt.”

 

“ I beg your pardon I am not a slutt you ass and I'm not interested in a casual hook up now good day….” Marco tries to push past the other man when he feels a hand grab his arm pulling them further out of sight. Marco struggles to get free trying some of his karate moves on the man but it seems this man happens to be just as skilled and even stronger than him. 

 

“ Well that's all fine and dandy but your going to help me fix my little problem.” Stephen says as he finds janitorial closet nearby and pushes Marco inside. Little does the pair know that a stranger in a dark blue hoodie watches the scene unfold while he is trying to do some light grocery shopping. Sighing to himself the stranger sets his grocery basket down and follows behind the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment down below if you want to share your thoughts ^_^


	3. Adulting is Hard Cahpter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok So you should have an idea of who our mysterious figure is if not you will in this chapter. Also note for Tom's mom she really does not talk but only growls it is all interrupt what you think she says based off Tom & his father's speech. They can understand her demon talk more so than say a human.

Well that's all fine and dandy but your going to help me fix my little problem.” Stephen says as he finds janitorial closet nearby and pushes Marco inside. Little does the pair know that a stranger in a dark blue hoodie watches the scene unfold while he is trying to do some light grocery shopping. Sighing to himself the stranger sets his grocery basket down and follows behind the two. 

 

The strange man made sure to have the extra wide and long hoodie pulled snug to his head. He seemed very cautious about his appearance even if the hoodie was a bit misshapen on either side of his head. The man continued to the closest hoping that the other Hispanic man was not hurt from that blonde douchebag. The hooded man twisted the knob to janitorial closet then slung the door open.

 

“ Correct me if I'm wrong but it looks like that young man does not want to be taught your cleaning methods, Mr. sparkle.” The stranger blocks the doorway from Stephen path. 

 

“ Mind your own damn business! If you don't mind we are busy so get lost!” Stephen growls out at the man in a sneer as he continues to fight for control over Marco. 

 

“See this young man is just trying do his job and your making it difficult for him also he can't very well ring my stuff up with his hands pinned like that, now can he?” The stranger smirks or at least from what Marco can see at the weird angle he is in. It is too dark to make out who his savior is.

 

“ Listen here asshole I'm busy here training this little slutt to mind his manners so if you excuse me get lost!!”

 

“ Well the thing is I can't when there is a damsel in distress especially one so cute.” The stranger attempts to wink at him but it's again too dark for Marco to see along with the huge obstacle obstructing his vision. “Buddy the princesses here does not want what your selling!”

 

Wait a minute did this man just call Marco a princess and for that matter cute! What the hell was going on here Marco thought. 

 

“Oh yeah and who is going to stop me? You?” Stephen has managed to lift up Marco's shirt ultimately covering his face and tying hands together.

 

“ Well as a matter fact yes but I'm not just going to stop you but drag you down to hell.” The weight that was pressed against Marco is suddenly gone. The room grows a bit hotter and the next thing Marco can tell is there is some punches being thrown and sounds of flesh on flesh. He can only assume the two men are fighting since he cannot see anything. Marco tries to take full advantage of the situation by moving his feet around to find some way to use something as leverage to get his hands untied or push himself up. 

 

“Why you….” 

 

“A swing an miss Blondie. You know your not very bright.” There is another hit or what sounded like one to the Latino man's ears. 

 

“ Shut the fuck up you pussy.” It sounds like Stephen had fallen down because a quick “ufn” sounded. 

 

“Oh no I'm not a cat but I will be more than happy to reveal what I am.” There sounds of more shuffling between the two males along with curses and grunts of pain. “See this the part you beg now ..…” It almost sounded like there was growl from the stranger.

 

Suddenly Stephen voice cracks, “ wh-wh-what aaaahhh. Yyyooouuuu?” 

 

“ Oh you should have figured out what I am by now.” Heat flares up more around Marco, enough to make him sweat. 

 

“W-ww-ait! P-pp-pleas-sez have m-mercy!” If Marco didn't know any better he would have sworn that the other man was crying. 

 

“ Mercy? Ha, my kind don't know the meaning of that and besides you should have thought of your actions sooner, so now you will pay the price.” Strong currents of heat envelope the closest almost feels like there is a fire and the next thing Marco knows is the little closest is quiet.

 

“ H-hell-oo, is anyone there? Can you please untie me?” Marco waited in silence that was until a sudden burst of heat flares up around him. “Hello?” 

 

“Ah just one second I'll have you out. Should I get your manager?” It's the same voice from before from Marco's mysterious savior.

 

“Th-thank you very much for your... your...um help. And you don't have to get my manager. “ Marco hesitates as he thinks of the question so badly he wants to ask but the stranger seems to have read his mind and answers for him.

 

“ Don't worry that sleeze bag has been dealt with so you won't need to worry. He is a long ways away.” The stranger than puts some of his weight on Marco who is already starting to tense up and mentally panic. “ Easy now I'm not going hurt you. I'm just checking you for any injuries before I untie you.” The hands that run down Marco's body are so very warm and comforting to the touch as the man looks for any broken bones or sprains. Marco is still having a hard time trusting this man after what just happened but decides to have some faith, though it would be better to see the man than have to use his other senses to measure if he is safe or not. 

 

“Well seems like there are no broken bones or sprains, does anywhere hurt on you?” 

 

Marco bites back the urge to make a smart ass comment so he just replies sincerely as he can. “ Just where he hit me.,”

 

The other man seems to hesitate for a moment only speak up with a very soft,” oh-ok.” There is then a slight pressure on his arms and hands as they are being untied until the binds fall slack allowing his hands to move to his sides. “ I'll let someone know what happened and please try to stay safe.” 

 

Before Marco can get his shirt down all the way he just makes out the back of his savior in a dark blue hoodie moving fairly quickly out of the area. Marco does not have enough time to call out to the man before a young woman comes bursting through the door in a rush. “ Marco thank goodness! Are you ok? Are you injured? I'm so so so very sorry!!!” 

 

“I'm okay Lindsey…..that man was a jerk but someone helped me out of that disaster…” He tries to put on a small smile that looks more like a grimace to reassure her that he is fine.

 

“ Ok but I still feel bad that this was my fault for pushing that jerk your way.”

 

“Lindsey it's all right, really I'm fine.”

 

Again he tries to reassure her that he is alright but his shift manager is not having none of it. “ Why don't you take the rest of the night off to relax and feel better. We got you covered here and don't worry you will still get the full shifts pay just go take it easy.” 

 

He really doesn't want to keep arguing with Lindsey so he decides to go ahead and take up her offer. “ Alright but did you catch the guy who saved me? Is he still here?”

 

Lindsey just shakes her head no, “ I'm sorry hun I did not, he was already on his way to one the registers when he passed by me saying one my employees had an emergency….”

 

“ Did you get a look at him at all?”

 

“Again I did not, when I heard you were in some sort of trouble I hauled butt here to check on you.” 

“ Thanks… well I guess I'm head home...night…” 

 

Marco stands up pulling his shirt close and brushes by his boss to get his things to go.

“ You have a good night and get some rest dear.” She waves to him as he heads into the employee lounge to grab his stuff to go. He quickly gathered his things and headed for home.

 

Everything was a huge blur to him, it was like he was in a living dream also it was becoming his personal nightmare had it not been for that hooded superhero. We walked all the way back to the dorm throwing off his clothes when he made it to his room then quickly walking to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. Marco wanted to get Stephen off his skin and out of his mouth. He just felt so disgusting at this point, he was nothing but bundle of nerves from all the excitement of today. First being fired from the paper route then nearly getting rapped at his other job. He scrubbed and brushed every inch of his body both inside and out from head to toe yet he still felt icky. Finally sighing in defeat he quickly got out and toweled off. Not quite wanting to sleep yet nor was he hungry he just wanted to take his mind off things so he got out his laptop and put on a kiddie movie to watch. 

 

Meanwhile deep beneath the ground in the underworld was a mysterious figure in a blue hoodie making his way back to the castle keep. The man had a bag that hung on his arm as he moved to the side of the castles stone walls where he pressed in on the third stone that made a scraping sound. The wall open up to a hidden passageway in the side of the castle where the figure stepped in flicking his fingers making a tiny ball of fire appear out of the palm of his hand. The man began to walk down the corridor that was now lit with his flames until he made it to a dead end where he tapped three different stones in a certain order. Suddenly the solid walls distorted to look like a mini portal to the other side of the wall to a well lit hallway. The man stepped through and as soon as he was on the other side the portal turned back into a solid wall. 

 

The stranger turn to his right ready to make his way around the huge building when a voice spoke up behind him. “ Your majesty! Where have you been?!? You should not sneak out like that.”

 

Sighing to himself the hooded figure turned around to face the other, estinsghing the flames in his hand he reaches up to pull back his blue hoodie only to reveal a shock of dark pink hair and long bull like horns. He looked a little annoyed but still remained calm as he spoke. “ I'm fine Beezlee, I was just out getting a few things from the mortal realm. I'm not a child anyone and know how to take care of myself.” 

 

“ Sire if you wished from any thing from up above all you had to do was ask and one of servants, they could have fetched it for you.” 

 

“ I am well aware of that but I needed to get out of the castle.”

 

“ That is fine my Lord but next time please take some guards with you.” 

 

“ I don't want to cause a panic Beezlee….sides everything was fine.”

 

“Not to be rude sire but you are the king of the underworld and must be cautious in everything you do. “ The man waits to let what he has said to sink in before he speaks again. “ I promised your parents I would help keep you safe and guide you down the right path to be a magnificent ruler. Running about and gallivanting around the moral realm is not part of that.”

 

The king sighed and just listened to the advisor / steward speak to him. “ And furthermore your majesty coming home to drop a human off for torture only to leave immediately after is unbefitting a king.” 

 

“ I understand Beezlee I will keep that in mind for the future.” The king sighed and began to rub the bridge of his nose. “Is there anything else you wish to inform me on before I go check on our captive?”

 

“Ah yes sire your parents wish to speak to you about your upcoming plans for the wedding, immediately.” 

 

“Oh course they do….!” The demon king sighs and thinks of another excuse to put off the wedding more. He really did not want to get married and he really didn't have to if he did not want to but the pressures of being a king meant that he would need an heir. The woman he had chose was some popular demon duchesses who was the complete opposite of what he wanted in a spouse but he had very little choice with everyone hounding him. The duchess just liked the attention and power she would be getting, she could care less about him. In fact rumors flew by that she had a new guy nightly that she would be seen with. Oh how he wished he could just forget about this whole thing but if did not have an heir then the next in line to the throne would get it and the were the worst kinds of demons out there. “ Tell my parents I will meet with them shortly in the study for now I'm going have a word with our captive in the dungeon. Oh see to it this stuff is put away for me.” He hands the bag to the steward. 

 

“ Yes your majesty as you wish,” he bows and makes his leave.

 

The demon king turns and stalks off to the dungeon, he could already feel a headache coming on. If only he had worked it out with the princess Star Butterfly, she would be way more tolerable to deal with than this gold digging of popular seeking whore of a bride to be. Though he had mostly got his anger under control thanks to the hard work and continued efforts of Bryan his life coach, he still was not accepted among others especially the ladies. In fact the only one that looked twice at him as a future spouse was the demon duchess. He really wished to still find love somehow…. Though he was mostly loyal to her she was not the same for him and the demon king knew this. 

 

Finally stopping outside a large wooden door with steel on it and strange symbols the demon king pushed it open to reveal a room filled with all sorts of hellish torture devices. At the end of the room was this very big and very wide sweaty grey skin demon who had two nubby horns at the top of his head. The larger demon had what appeared to be a rather large dildo in his hand and short leather whip with five ends. He was cracking his whip on something fleshy with his one hand while the other pressed the rather larger toy into something that was whimpering and sobbing. “Brutus that's enough!” 

 

Promptly he stops what he was doing, he moves back from the area to reveal a blonde human strapped down to the table naked with his legs spread. The demon named Brutus bows and acknowledges the demon king. “ My Lord..” 

 

“So how does it feel to be taken advantage of by someone much stronger than you? Does not feel good does it?” The demon king walks over to the man and sneers down at him. “ The way I look at it your only getting what you deserve you scum! Don't you agree Brutus?”

 

“Yes my Lord, ain't right pickn on lady folk like ye be doin….” The bigger demon spits to the side in disgust. “ Even we demons have more respect to those weaker woman who carry our young..” 

 

The king forgot to mention it was a man but oh well, minor details now. “So there you have it! So what do you have to say for yourself?”

 

“FUCK YOU!” The man spits at the king getting some on his hand. The demon Brutus is fast to move, an sends an open face slap to the man's face.

 

“ Bite your tongue before I be rippin it outa ya…. Show some respect towa king!!!” 

 

“No thank you I'm not interested in dudes least of all sleazy dirt bags that force themselves on someone weaker than them. So I ask again have you learned your lesson? Will you do this ever again?” 

 

The man spits some blood to the side at that last hit had split his lip open. “ I'll do what I want when I want to who I want!” The man gives a cocky grin to the king as Brutus raises his hand for another hit only to stop when the king holds up a hand himself. 

 

“ I don't think you see the whole picture here so allow me to give you a preview of what to expect if you continue your ways.” The demon king places his hand over the man's forehead and then closes his three eyes. Suddenly the man's eyes rolled back in his head and started to convulse violently. Screams and whimpers could be heard from the man below. Just as suddenly as it started than it ended with a crying man whining below the king as he opened his eyes back up. “Well…?!?!?” The king made sure he showed the worst sort of torture possible with skin being peeled and objects being place in holes the are not meant to be. Anything to make the human think twice about touching someone against their will ever again. 

 

“I'll… I'll ... I'll ch- change and promise I won't do it again….” 

 

“Good..”, The demon glares at him with a sinister smile as he snaps his hands as the man disappears in flame back to Earth without any clothes. The king made sure to put the man somewhere in full display for the public as another part of his punishment. With any lucky the blonde idiot won't try his lucky again after being tortured once. “ Thanks for your hard work today, you are dismissed for the rest of the day Brutus.” 

 

The larger demon bows and begins to make his leave. “ Thank ya my Lord right pleasure servin ya.” 

 

The king nods at the demon and turns to leave the dungeon to go find his parents. Hopefully they are already in the study. The demon king walks up stairs and down twisting and turning halls as he made his way to the study where hopefully his parents waited for him so they could discuss the setbacks for the marriage this time. He finally made it to a set wooden door with intricate designs of sort of magical forest on it. Pushing open the door the king walked in to find a giant of a demon in a torn black dress with huge bull like horns crouched down next a small man sitting in a huge seat with a frown present on his face. “Thomas Lucitor!! Care to explain the meaning of why the wedding day is set back another year son?!?!?” 

 

If Tom didn't know better he swear his father was turning into a cherry red tomato but he did know about his father's temper, that is one thing Tom inherited from his father. He was one of few Mewni men known to have temper like a volcano. The giant demoness next to him just started to make some soft growls to her husband in order to calm him down. 

 

“ Ggrrr rrr rrroo ooorr,” she looks sympathetically at her son.

 

“I know this is a big life decision but he should not keep brushing poor Veronica off!!!” His father throws his hands in the air out of frustration.

 

“ Tch, poor Veronica my ass, what about poor me,” he mumbles out under his breath.

 

“WHAT WAS THAT!!!!???” Tom's father stands up and makes his way to his son.

 

“Roooo gggbrrroooo oooowww ooooo.”

 

“ Nothing,” Tom shrugs and walks past his father, allowing the doors to close behind him. 

 

“Don't play dumb with me boy!!”

 

“ I'm no longer a boy or did forget my age and the position I hold now!” 

 

“ Just because you are now old enough for the title of king does not make you the only ruler or did you forget I am also still the king and your mother still the queen. As such we still are to be respected not only as rulers but your parents as well!”

 

The demoness moved a clawed finger on the shoulder of her husband. “ Roooo vvvvv oooo ggr, roo grrroo ooookkk mmm?”

 

Tom sighed at what his mother just said. “ I love you both too but can't I get more time or little more say on my life?”

 

“Ooomm ggrrrmm oookkk mmmmooorrooo.”

 

“I understand but just one more year?”

 

Tom’s parents turn to look at one another having some sort of silent conversation between the two of them before his father sighs and looks back at his son. “ You have one more year before you must marry but before that you still need to do all the parties as a formality. Your mother and I just want to see you happy. She is still hoping you find that love your looking for as we did.” His father looks up at his wife and smiles, the giant demoness smiles back at him. Tom's mother then turns to look at Tom with a more serious look on her face.

 

“Oooorrr oo Victoria oooommmo ggggggggggrrrr GRRRRGGGRRROWWWS..!!!”

 

“Honey! That's not very nice to say.”

 

“ Well dad it's true, I know Mom does not want me to end up with her either but both of you stressed what might happen if I don't have an heir. Oh thanks mom I couldn't say it better myself.” 

 

The giant demoness smiles warmly at her son moving her hand and face near him giving him a gentle hug while nuzzling her face against his chest purring out her affection for her son. His father sighs in defeat and stands there watching the two. “ Just be sure if you do find someone else let us know as soon as possible. It pains me to admit it but I would rather have all my teeth pulled then be related to Growsinhammers. That father is the sleaziest of all demons and tries to get his daughter to marry into power and money to anyone who has it.”

 

“ Will do dad.” Tom smiles now that he has both his parents approval to put off the wedding and keep looking for the love of his life.

 

“Oh son I hope I don't need to remind you to do all this secretly least the demon news gets a hold of you dating behind your fiancé back.” His dad then mumbles “ even though she does in the open.”....

 

“ I understand dad.” 

 

“Wrrroo oooorrr rrrrrr mmm.” His mother says looking at the two men.

 

“ Your right dear let's all go get something to eat now and just relax a little.” The demoness gets up off the floor waiting for the two men to walk out of the study. She follows behind ducking down at the entry way as the three make their way to the dining hall. 

 

Back on earth in the small dormitory Marco enjoys another cartoon movie even going as far as making himself something light to eat as his appetite came back. He was beginning to relax some but he was still having a hard time getting sleepy. What was worse he could not focus on his school work. He had tried for 10 whole minutes to do something for one his classes but got nowhere real fast. What's even worse was the fact when he tried to close his eyes he would see the images of Stephen putting his hand all over his body. It was lucky for him that some upstanding citizen had intervene before things got even worse. Marco shudders at the thought of just what could have happened if his hero did not show up when he did. 

 

Marco really wished to thank his hooded savior more but the mysterious man disappeared to quickly just as he had appeared. It almost felt like Cinderella leaving only the imagine of a blue hoodie behind. Oh and his hands were so warm and welcoming. Marco had just one word he thought of when he recalled how those hands felt on his skin. Safe…….safe from those to do him harm and the unforgiving world like those hands could lift mountains to save Marco. 

 

Marco really wished he knew who that man was with all his heart. After finishing his second movie Marco walked into the kitchen taking a couple of sleep pills to get some rest and headed back his room to lye on his back staring at the ceiling. Oh where was his hero and what was the man doing now…..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed so far I am just heating things up slowly :) for a big fire much later.


	4. Adulting is Hard Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok some twist and turns please remember the saying it can always get worse also life is not easy. Don't worry the juicy stuff will be coming your way soon.

Marco really wished he knew who that man was with all his heart. After finishing his second movie Marco walked into the kitchen taking a couple of sleep pills to get some rest and headed back his room to lye on his back staring at the ceiling. Oh where was his hero and what was the man doing now…..?

 

Morning finally came with Marco not anymore well rested than before. He had spent the entire night just staring at the ceiling like a mindless zombie. Maybe he should talk to someone, he could not very well talk to his parents about what happened now could he. Just maybe he could finally get a hold of star and talk with her or even go see her. Yet he really did not want to be around anyone at this monument other than just hearing their voice. This was the one day where Marco need a break from everything before he lost his mind completely. One day skipping won't kill him as long as he messaged his professors before hand. He got out his laptop and emailed the professors for each of the classes today then crawled back in bed to see if sleep would come. After laying in bed another hour just staring off at nothing in particular he decided to get up and call Star.

 

He has been meaning to call her anyways to make sure he did nothing stupid that day he was drunk. Even if they don't talk like they use to that does not make Star any less of a friend. He would still hate to lose her friendship over something stupid. Marco got up and made his way to the dresser to get out his mirror from its hiding place. He quickly locks the bedroom door and makes his way back to his bed where sits down in a nest of his pillows and blankets. “Well…..here goes nothing……. Mirror call Star.”

 

There is a monotone response “Calling Star Butterfly” from the mirror at the very same time an image of Star from their high school days pops up. There is ringing on his screen as he waits patiently for her to pick up at the other end. He begins to think she might not pick up and he might well try his luck later but just about as he is going say end the call, the mirror turns to video like image of Star who answers with a soft yet cheerful “Hello?”

 

“Hello is anyone there? Marco is this you or just an accidental dial?” Star sounds a bit annoyed along with a bit tired sounding but her cheerful attitude still is ever present. 

 

Marco freezes up, he really can't believe his luck that he finally got through now let's see if she has some time to speak him. “Um..hi Star…” Marco does a small wave to his mirror in Star's direction. “Um ...um ah uh how-how have you been?” God it has been ages since he has heard her voice or seen her. Now that Marco really looks at her does he notice the lilac and pink and gold crown atop her head with the many pink and lilac jewels in it. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a small bun with the rest falling down her shoulder. She had on a simple lavender and lilac dress with little hints of pink in the design, it had spaghetti straps and square cut on the chest to cover her breast. He could not help to think she looks like a pretty little flower he wanted to pick up and take home with him. 

 

Star smiles at him before she starts to speak. “ I am well Marco if not a bit tired from running the kingdom. What about yourself?” 

 

Marco swears her smile is as bright as the morning sun it seems to just melt his troubles away. “ I-I-I could b-be better…..”

 

“ Oh what's wrong Marco? Want to…..” Before Star can finish her sentence someone comes in her room speaking to her in which she turns her attention to them and completely ignores Marco. “Oh the senator for planet bubble has arrived? He's pretty early, please see to it he is taken care of and I will be with him shortly. “ Star continues to talk to whoever is on the other end only looking back in front of her to see Marco still staring at her politely waiting for her to finish, she almost seems shocked she was on the mirror phone having been to caught up with her royal duties. “I'm sorry Marco but…”

 

“ You want to talk another time….?”

 

“ I knew you would understand how about…..”

 

“Never mind….”

 

“ What?” Star seems taken back the quick response of her friend.

 

“I said never mind. It's always the same Star, either your too busy to talk to me or never there. When was the last time we even talked!?” Marco starts to raise his voice a little as something breaks in him and cracks under all the weigh. 

 

Star is silent for a moment as she tries to think of something to say to her friend. “Marco….I-I… have responsibilities as the queen of Mewni….I can't just abandoned that…”

 

“BUT WHAT ABOUT ME! YOUR ABANDONING ME WHEN I NEED YOU MOST!” He yells this at her then whisper's “I thought we were friends.”

 

“Marco we are friends, now why are you being a BIG BUTTHEAD!?!?”

 

Marco is a little pissed he really can't tell if it's at Star or himself. His emotions are out of control again and everything just flashes in front of him with losing his jobs, the stress of college, the drunken mishap, oh yeah the reason he was calling to begin with, nearly being rapped. Star starts to speak again this time with a little more attitude then he is expecting that might have sent him over the edge. “Listen Marco quit being such a drama queen an try to remember what positions we are in.”

 

Marco has had it, he can't hold back what he's feeling any longer as everything rushes out at once. “ OH YEAH WELL YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO WAS NEARLY RAPPED SO EXCUSE ME FOR BEING A BIT OF A DRAMA QUEEN OR AND ASS OR WHATEVER!!”

 

Star was is completely shocked and thrown off guard at the pain in those words and the hurt her friend is feeling. In fact she says nothing too stunned to say anything at all. “IN FACT LEAVE ME ALONE!! WE ARE DONE!”

 

Star says nothing not sure what she can say. Before she could try and cool her friend down he promptly hangs up on her. Well this certainly made her feel crummy, true she was a queen now but Marco was her best friend who just reached out for help. What does dummy her do brush him away like her mother would do at times with very little emotion. That is one thing Star swore she would be just as good of a ruler as her but show more heart than her mother and help those in need especially those that were very dear to her heart. Best think of a way to fix this and fast she thinks. Star also figure s he might need a day or two to cool off before trying to fix this whole mess. She then ponders if that had been reversed and she was the one who nearly got rapped, Marco would be there by her side in a heartbeat. She better think of something fast maybe even when she sees the senator for planet bubbles she could think of something to do. She was definitely going to go see Marco in person, something's you just needed to show up for.

 

Back on earth, Marco dropped his mirror to the floor and started to cry so loudly not caring if he woke up his roommate or disturb any of his neighbors. He was breaking and it hurt so bad. He had hoped to talk with Star about so much more but it looked like that shipped sailed. He cried so much and felt so much pain he just wanted it all to end. At least if he could get some sleep the pain might lessen some. He quickly walked into kitchen sniffling and letting fat tears fall down his face as he takes a handful of sleep pills not caring what might happen. He slowly shuffles back to his room falling back on his bed making sure to pull his legs up in a ball he then started to resume his crying even louder if that were even possible. He didn't care what anyone thought of him right now, he need this.

 

Marco slowly started to feel weird and could not hardly focus much. He then started to call Stars name and after a while he moved his head and what sounded caw Tom. But for whatever reason his loud sobbing and calling names out loudly somehow activated his stupid mirror phone to where it was calling Tom. The next thing Marco knows is he hears a voice but he can't quite place whose it is, he knows it sounds very familiar in his fuzzy mind.

 

“Hello? ...hello ? What is it this time Daiz? I'm trying to have lunch with my parents.” The person on the other end sounds more than a little annoyed being interrupted from his meal but Marco could care less this is his dream or whatever this is. He lets out a loud sob at hearing the tone from the other man who quickly sounds like he is starting to panic on the other end. “Shit I'm sorry Daiz please stop crying!”

 

If there is one thing that makes Tom nervous and panicky it's having someone cry over something he did not mean to say or do. He was weak to a crying woman and appears he is weak to a crying Marco as well. For as long as Tom has known the boy, he has never once cried even after all those times that Tom tried killing him or even tried being friends with him only to screw it up. So why was it now that Tom was rushing out of the dining hall to head to a more private room to talk to a wailing Marco. All he did was ask why he was calling him again. Was he drinking, god knows that was an experience, not necessarily a bad one. Tom hated to admit it but Marco grew up nicely with his tan skin, lean muscles, fuller face, and plump lips. If Tom were into guys he would go after Marco in a heartbeat, than again he did get an erection just from watching Marco do his little strip tease then his little masturbation show. Most straight men didn't go around getting erections from other dudes so maybe he was bisexual, he'll have to figure that out later right now he needs to focus on why Marco decided to call him again. 

 

“Look Marco I'm sorry I didn't mean to get upset…..” Said man on the other side of the mirror just continued to sob. Sighing Tom tries again hoping he can get somewhere with the other man. “ Marco…,” he calls out gently “was I really that harsh on you ?”

 

There's a choked out, “nnnoooo…”

 

“ Then why are you so upset?”

 

Marco still can't figure out who he is talking to and why this dream feels so real. Maybe he is talking to his conscience he really could not form many coherent thoughts right now everything was so fuzzy. “Mmmm nnnnooo nnnoo mmpppa.”

 

Ok Tom thought something does not sound right, either Marco is prank calling him or something is really wrong with the safe kid. This was way different than when he drunk dialed Tom so he tries again. “ Marco what's wrong?”

 

Marco let's out a particularly loud sob and unsure if he should answer his dream. “Nnnoooo on oooooo ooomm nooomm nnnnnooo….”

 

Tom is getting a little irritated with Marco but remembers his breathing Bryan taught him to maintain his composure. "Marco…. Please…. I wanna help….so what's...what's wrong?”

 

At hearing those sincere words in his dream from the voice thought to be in the dream he decides to answer. Marco sobs out, “ I was ...I waazz..nnnneeaarrly r-r-r-raped…!”

 

Well now that is a surprise to the demon when hears how someone as strong as Marco could nearly have been violated by another. Tom was having a hard time wrapping his head around this information. “I'm... I'm sorry to hear that….is ..is there anything I can do..?” Though Tom is not sure what he can do for the Latino man other than talk to him. He really wished Bryan was around, he was far better suited to dealing with something of this caliber than Tom was. 

 

Another loud sob erupts from Marco as he replies,” STAR…!”

 

“Did you want me to call Star for you?” Even if Tom dreaded the idea of talking to his ex again he would if it would help Marco. He really needed a friend like Star right now.

 

Marco seemed to wail out louder if that were even humanly possible at the mention of the Mewlin queen's name. “STAR…….mmmm,” Marco pauses to sniffle and catch his breath. “nnnoooo lllonger ...she...no longer friends…”

 

“What do you mean no longer friends? But why you two were so close?”

 

“Fight…”

 

“What did you two have a fight?” Tom is thankful he can not see the crying heap of a mess that is Marco right now because it would start to make Tom cry as well. For some reason the demon feels very protective of the Latino man right now and wants nothing more than soothe his pain. Tom can hear Marco's heart breaking, wait a minute that something literally breaking on the other end. The sobbing has died down and sounds like slightly gurgling noises. “ MARCO ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHERE ARE YOU?!” 

 

Tom does not think he will get an answer but then hears a soft “dorm..atoryss…”

 

Well that's great that narrows it down to several thousand or more Tom thinks to himself. “ What's the name? Where is it at?” Tom is starting to panic as he hears another gurgling sound but this time Tom sees a hand that falls onto the mirror shaking rapidly. 

 

Marco can't control himself at this point, everything hurts and he really does not feel too good. It's out of reflects he responds” calforrna.aa…. Barn's dorms..” That is all Marco says before he sees black and nothing at all.

 

“MARCO...MARCO!! MARCO SPEAK TO ME PLEASE!!!” Tom hears nothing now and the hand hanging off the bed is now limp. Tom decides to take action before the worse happens. He rushes out of the room and runs as fast as he can outside calling upon skeleton horse. Sure he could have just teleported into the dorm but say he needed to handle Marco with care keeping his head elevated while he mended to Marco's injures whatever they maybe. 

 

There is a burst of flames as a black carriage drawn by a huge skeletal horse appear. Tom rushes into the carriage quickly telling the skeleton horse where to head and to hurry. The horse takes off ascending quickly to its destination. It arrives within seconds outside a rather larger building. Tom does not to waste any time as he recites a locator spell saying who he's looking for. Immediately after reciting the spell a thin green flame in the shape of a string appears and stretches out leading into the building and presumably to where Marco is. Tom throws the door open yelling to the horse to stay there as he runs out following the string inside the building to one of the dorm apartments. Not thinking of anything but the boys life on the line Tom kicks the door in and rushes into the apartment going straight to a bedroom on the right hand side. Tom tries the handle and notices it's lock so again he kicks in the door. Upon entering the bedroom Tom notices a very pale looking lifeless figure on the bed. He quickly rushes to the others side feeling a slight puff of air. Tom quickly scoops up Marco in his arms and carries him out princess style to his waiting carriage. He runs into the carriage still holding onto Marco. Tom yells at the horse to take him to a human hospital quickly.

 

Within seconds the carriage pulls to the front of an ER where Tom rushes out of the hellish vehicle and into the hospital with a limp Marco in his arms. “ Please I need help!!! He's not moving I don't know what's wrong with him!” 

 

A doctor hears the commotion at the front and rushes over to the two. She puts two finger to Marco's neck feeling for a pulse, she then opens one of his eyelids while pulling out a small flashlight. The doctor then shines the light in his eye, she does the same thing to the other eye as well. Tom represses the urge to growl at the doctor as she goes about her task. The doctor then opens his mother shining a light inside. “ Did you notice any strange behaviors or symptoms before he got like this?”

 

“um yes he was very emotional and had bit of slur to his speech. He seemed very out of it when I was talking to him. Oh his hand was shaking rapidly and there were gurgling noises coming from him.”

 

“From the looks of things your friend might have had a little seizure. Do know if he took anything?”

 

“I'm not sure he just called me out of the blue, though he seemed pretty out of it.”

 

The doctor signals some nearby nurses to bring a stretcher out to load the young Latino man on. “What's his name? Do you know if he has any allergies to any medication?” The doctor continues on as Marco is being placed on the stretcher.

 

“His name is Marco Daiz and as for allergies I really don't know.”

 

The doctor nods as they start to wheel Marco back. “I'm sorry sir but you will need to wait here, we will let you know whatever we find out is wrong with him so please be patient.”

 

They continue moving Marco till he is out of site of the demon lord. Tom sighs and walks over to one of the nearby seats in the waiting room and plops down on. He really wishes he knew Marco's parent's number to let them know what's happened. He than thinks before of what Marco said that he and Star are no longer friends because of some fight. Maybe there is something Tom could do to fix the Star thing even if she won’t be too happy to hear from him. If Tom explained why he was calling there was no way Star would refuse to listen to him or maybe even offer to give him Marco's parent's number. No matter what the situation Star would do her best when her friends were in trouble. 

 

Tom remembers he left his handle mirror phone at home in a rush but lucky for him there is an installed mirror phone in the carriage. Tom stands up handing out the door to go find skeleton horse. Tom calls out to the ghostly carriage who appears within moments of being summoned. He tells the carriage to find a place to park nearby as he starts to place the call to Queen Butterfly. “Call Starship….” The mirror responds with a few jingles then the screen changes to Star in her lilac and pink outfit. Tom thinks to himself she looks as good as ever but quickly remembers why he is calling in the first place.

 

“Star…”

 

“Tom…? What is it that you want? It's been years, so now your trying again? I thought you had a fiancé?!”

 

Tom could not blame her for reacting like that considering how he use to hound her to be his all the time. But that part about his fiancé was like a slap in the face, he really hated the mention of her by anyone. “Look I'm not calling to get you back, I've done accepted the fact you are not interested years ago. Furthermore I heard that you have been seeing someone as well so please be respectful of that and I will do the same. What I'm calling about is Marco.”

 

That seemed to take her by surprise. “Oh….”

 

“ Look I don't know what's going on between you two but he really needs your help right now.”

 

“Well if he needs my help why isn't he calling me?” 

 

Tom sighs at how arrogantly stubborn Star is being. “He can't right now because he's unconscious…” 

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO!?”

 

Tom can feel a vein pop as he looks at the Mewni queen. Why must she still think the worst of me at times like this, Tom thinks to himself. “ WHY DO YOU ASSUME I DID ANYTHING TO HIM!!! IF ANYTHING YOU'RE TO BLAME!!”

 

“HOW AM I TO BLAME?”

 

Tom sighs and counts mentally in his head before he says something he will regret. He tones down his volume but still speaks on between clenched teeth. “ Look he needs you, whatever is going on between you both just fix it now before it's too late. Also I need the number to his parents ,please give me the number to his parents I need to call them.”

 

“Why do you need to call them? Tom what's going on?”

 

“Look Marco has been through a lot it really not my place to say.”

 

“Tom…. please…”

 

There is another sigh from Tom as he looks into the big puppy dog eyes of Star. “ Marco...he….well he…. Marco ….he was….Marco was rapped….Not only that I think he broken emotionally, mentally and physically….. I am a little confused on what he might have done but I have a strong hunch on what it could be…..right now he's in the hospital the...the doctor's are tending to him now. I- I would like to tell...inform his parents what is going on. You right now just need to prepare to mend your relationship with him when he comes to.”

 

Star just stares back at Tom with her mouth opening and closing at what Tom has just said sinks in. She feels tears rolling down her cheeks and thoughts of never getting to fix what happens starts to form in her head. She wonders what if it's already to late and she making amends to his spirit rather the living breathing Marco. Tom seems to pick up on what she is thinking because he frowns as he speaks up trying his best to comfort her. “ It's not too late. He's still alive.”

 

“BUT how do you know if he still is!!!! Something could have happened in just a short amount of time!!! What if it's already too late!!?” 

 

Tom offers a small smile before he speaks up in a gentle voice. “ Star he's going to be alright.”

 

“But..”

 

“Star he's going to be alright, it's not too late.”

 

She calms down a bit but not entirely sure Tom's right. “Oookk….”

 

“ Now can I get the number for Marco's parent's.”

 

“Um..yea sure, it's (507)-886-1023….”

 

“I'll send you a message as soon as I hear anything and I will try to send a message to you of the name of the hospital.”

 

“Ok…”

 

“We'll see you soon…. bye for now.”

 

“Bye….” 

 

Tom let's the call end as he sticks his head out looking for a name of the hospital he is at. He finally spots an orange neon sign that reads St. McClouds regional medical center. He reads off the number to his mirror as it dials' the regular phone. The screen remains blank as some man picks up. “ Hello this is the Daiz residents, this Rafael speaking.”

 

“Hello Mr. Daiz you might not remember me but I know your son Marco…”

 

“Oh is this a friend of my boy?! Hello, hello how are you?”

 

“I guess you can say that….. my name is Tom…. I'm really not sure myself but better… better than some people right now…..” Tom pauses as he thinks on his next words he's about to tell Rafael. “ Listen Mr. Daiz….”

 

“Please call me Rafael.” It makes it harder for Tom to ruin Marco's father's good mood but he needs to know what's going on with his son. 

 

“Mr. D…. Rafael….your son… your son…”

 

“ My son what? Come on spit it out amigo.”

 

“ Your son… you see.. there was an accident… he is currently unconscious…...I'm not sure what all happened but he is currently at the hospital, St. McClouds regional medical center…”

 

There is silence on the other end and Tom just continues. “I thought you should know ….I was talking to him on the phone when he blacked out…”

 

“ Thank you young man.” Tom nearly did not hear the whisper on the other end from the senior Daiz. “ You're a good friend…. I'll... I'll tell his mother and we will be on our way shortly.”

 

The line goes dead and all Tom his left with is dial tone. Tom decides to go back and see if there is any news on Marco's condition but before he does he tells his mirror to send a message to Starship on where they are. He slowly rises out of the carriage and makes his way back into the waiting room. He quickly ask the person at the counter if she has heard anything about Marco in which she just shakes her head no. Tom decides to have a seat and just wait for any news. He is not a patient demon by any means but than again Bryan has helped with that a lot.

 

A sudden thought occurs to Tom that maybe he should call Bryan and talk with him on what's best to say to someone who nearly got rapped. Bad enough he nearly witnessed a rape earlier this week but lucky for that Latin man at the store he was able to step in and stop wanna be Barbie man from playing with his special hole. God this was really getting to him, this was the stuff you would share with your therapist not your life coach. Still odds were Bryan would be willing to help in some way. Though he really did not feel like talking much right now, he was getting very anxious and worried. Where was Star at, she at least should be there by now if she used her dimensional scissors. Tom looked over at a coffee table in front of him that had water marks where people had placed their beverages on it also it was littered with a variety of magazines . 

 

Tom reached over to grab one of the magazines that looked fairly interesting to him. He sat there flipping through the pages not really paying attention to them just needing something to do to take his mind off the current situation. He soon saw something that caught his interest. It was an article about a gay couple who believed they were straight for the longest only thinking their friendship was like any other until they experienced more. Tom began to wonder could he ever love a man like these two. Some of the signs were there at least in his mind getting a boner from seeing another man, being overly concerned for another but then again he tried testing the theory by watching some gay porn and it did nothing to him. He begins to wonder if it might be all about the person who you fall for because he still got hard when he sees boobs. Shaking his head he takes one last look at the happy couple in the picture. He thinks why can't I find a love like that instead of a power hungry slutt. He sets the magazine down and stretches his long limbs. 

 

While waiting Tom's stomach begins to growl, he had forgotten he was in the middle of eating his meal with his parents. “Oh shit….” He forgot to tell anyone in the castle where he was headed. There will be hell to pay when he gets back and he sure did not feel like calling anyone now. If he did call, someone would send two palace guards to watch him which he did not need to cause a bigger commotion. “Oh well I'll deal with whatever comes my way later….” He stands up and heads to a corner where he saw some vending machines. Lucky for him that he just came to the moral realm not too long ago and still has change from his outing. He puts in a five and starts pressing a bunch of different numbers for a bag of chips and a couple of candy bars. He also takes out a single and gets a soda from another machine. Grabbing his goodies he heads back to his seat.

 

Just as Tom is about to take open one of his candy bars to eat a familiar voice calls out to him. “ Tom!!” The young woman runs over panting hard as she flops down beside him and grabs his soda only to drink it all in one gulp.

 

“Hello Starship so nice of you to join me.” He frowns a little at his now empty drink. Star then snatches the candy bar out his hand, opening it then taking a huge bite.

 

“Mmmhhhooowww ssss Mmmmaaagggoo,” she says with a mouth full of his candy bar.

 

“I don't know yet, they took him back and no one has come to tell me anything different.” He scratches the back of his neck as he says this.

 

Star swallows the candy and speaks more clearly. “ Sorry I'm a nervous eater.”

 

“Really I couldn't tell,” Tom responds very sarcastically. 

 

Star takes another huge bite nearly finishing the candy bar. “Aaaayy mmmmmeeeaanneee!”

 

“Either you want Minnie in hay or I'm a Queenie.”

Tom chuckles at Stars response as she puffs out her cheeks and turns her head to finish what is left of the candy in her hand. 

 

“So how goes things in Mewni?” He reaches for his chips opening it up and pulls one from the bag sticking it into his mouth. 

 

“ Oh you know boring queen business as always, oh we just had the senator of the bubble nation stop by recently to discuss trade and such. What about the underworld?”

 

“Ah same boring king stuff aside from my parents reminding me about having to marry Victoria Growsinhammers so I have an heir…..”

 

“Victoria Growsinhammers... ..Victoria Growsinhammers why does that name sound familiar….?”

 

“She might been caught in the news god knows which but she is the only one willing to be with me and give me a child.”

 

“Ah I know now! She was in one the universes tabloids for getting drunk with that cat prince. I also think pony head's brother or was it cousin's might have dated her.” 

 

“ Who knows I still hope some miracle comes along where I meet my true love.”

 

“ Well you know you could always be gay and just throw everyone off.” Star laughs at her own joke until she turns to see Tom not laughing. “ Don't tell tell me….oh my God.. are you?”

 

“ I don't know…. I still like woman but I did have a very strong erection from a man stripping and masturbating in front of me.”

 

“Was it just this one man?”

 

“I mean yeah… I experimented with some stuff but it did not feel the same…”

 

“ Problem solve it's just a kink.”

 

“I don't know I don't think it is Star….”

 

“Well does this person make you feel more just like you care for him, do you worry about them, feel overprotective around them, want to show others they are yours, you know stuff like that or where you are only one for them and only want to be next to them?”

 

“ Some of that yea, I mean Mar..” He catches himself but it seems Star has already caught on to his slip and has a huge smile on her face.

 

“ OH MY GOD YOU LIKE MARCO!!!”

 

Tom tries to ssh her to be quiet even lowering his voice and shoving a handful of chips in her mouth to shut her up. “ Will you keep it down,” he hisses at her.

 

“Mmmehnfnjfj skjrbbfkdn lrnfjdjnr mdjdhr!?!?!”

 

“What?”

 

Star quickly swallows what's in her mouth before asking her questions again. “ Marco stripped in front of you and masturbated too, when was this ?!?!”

 

“A few days ago...and it was on the mirror phone….”

 

“He called you on the mirror phone?!?!” 

 

“Well more like drunk dialed me…..kind like he did today or accidental dialed me but it's a good thing or who knows if anyone would have gotten to him in time.” 

 

“Does Marco remember any of this?” 

 

“ I don't think so and I wish to keep it that way.”

 

“But…”

 

“ No…”

 

“B-but but…”

 

Star even tries her best puppy dog eyes on him. “ Please Star I rather no one gets embarrassed ..… I do care for him that's why he does not need to know.”

 

“Fine but you owe me…” 

 

“As I recall you owe me…” Tom grins at the queen from his seat next to him.

 

“And why is that?” 

 

He just lifts a brow and smirks at her as if silently reminding about telling her about the hospital and the rape an the fix your friendship with Marco was not enough. Star sighs and figures out what his look is hinting at.

“Never mind….”

 

“What was that I do believe I'm hearing things?”

 

“I said never mind.”

 

He smirks at her again until she speaks up. “ I still feel bad about how I have been treating Marco lately and how we got in a fight.” 

 

“I know you do Starship but you will make this right.” Tom pulls her close into a warm embrace. “ I mean if we could pick up like friends again in a matter of minutes after not talking in years I'm pretty sure making up with Marco will be a walk in the park.”

 

“I guess you're right”, she hugs him close to her. 

 

Just as the two pull apart the very same doctor that Tom handed Marco off to makes her way over to them. “ Hello I'm Dr. Guppta, I'm one of the lead doctors in charge of the ER unit.” She shakes hands with Tom and Star before she continues, "Your friend is very lucky you brought him in when you did or he would not have made it.”

 

There is a gasp from Star as her hands wrap around one of Tom's arms, squeezing like a vice grip. “He had taken too many sleeping pills from what the toxically showed. My guess he may not have been paying attention or he could have been suicidal we can't say for sure till he wakes up and we send one of our therapist in to evaluate him. Has anything recently happened in Marco's life?”

 

Before Tom can say anything Star blurts out he was nearly rapped. Well that's just great now they are going to think he is crazy. He quickly turns to Star to frown at her. “ I see…” The doctor seems to be making note of this before she speaks. “ Well we had to pump his stomach and he is still unconscious but stable. At this time you are welcome to go see him, he is in one of the recovery rooms, he being kept for observation just make sure you are signed in first then you may head back after.” 

 

The doctor turns to leave as Tom calls out “Dr Guppta Thanks for saving him.” She turns back to the two and nods her head before heading back the way she came. Tom and Star both rush over to the counter to be signed in and told what room he is in. Both make their way to the room arm in arm, when they reach the room they are not expecting to see a very pale Marco hooked to an IV and all sorts of other wires that connect to a beeping machine. Marco also has a breathing tube in his nose. Star can't stand the sight because she turns her face into Tom's chest who hugs her tightly and Pat's her back gently. “I-I can't do this I need a monument.” Star steps out of the room crying as she rushes off to collect herself. 

 

Tom slowly makes his way inside the room pulling a chair right next to Marco's bed. Without thinking much of anything else Tom reaches for Marco's hand and holds it in his. Tom gently rubs his thumb across the back as he stares down at the unmoving hand. “You...you know Daiz…. This is not how go about getting pretty ladies attention….” Tom can feel water starting to gather in his eyes. “You know n….know...you know you have us all worried…” He gently moves the hand to his cheek then turns his head to place a small kiss to his hand. “ Especially me….”

 

“ Why did you go pull something like that…. I mean your the safe kid.” Marco just lays there unresponsive the only sound that answers Tom is the beeping from the various machines in the room. “ Please come back to us…” Tom places the hand back down and lays his head carefully over on Marco's side while holding his hand. Tom starts to hum some random tune and sings a few songs. He does not know how long it's been or when Star came back but he remained in his spot. He stayed there talking to either Marco's unconscious body or Star that was until a man and woman entered the room did he stand to move only to get waved back down. The couple rushed to the other side of Marco, holding his other hand while crying and talking to their son. 

 

Star still seems to have lost her voice so Tom fills in Marco's parent's on what the doctor had said. Rafael thanked him for taking care of there son and the silence fills the room again. Soon night fall arrives but Tom really can't bring himself to leave so he asks Star if she would call the underworld castle to let them know where he was and not to worry. He even said that he would only allow one small guard while he is on earth to accompany him and to bring his hand held mirror phone. Star agreed and left to return home, promising to return the next day. Marco's parents were both a mess too so Tom promised he would stay the night in fact he insisted on it. Tom laid his head next to Marco talking to him until he was fast asleep on Marco's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He will not die and not suicidal he just had a fuck it monument.


	5. Chapter 5 Adulting is Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this has a lot of fluff, little bit of drama, little bit of comedic relief.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Star still seems to have lost her voice so Tom fills in Marco's parent's on what the doctor had said. Rafael thanked him for taking care of there son and the silence fills the room again. Soon night fall arrives but Tom really can't bring himself to leave so he asks Star if she would call the underworld castle to let them know where he was and not to worry. He even said that he would only allow one small guard while he is on earth to accompany him and to bring his hand held mirror phone. Star agreed and left to return home, promising to return the next day. Marco's parents were both a mess too so Tom promised he would stay the night in fact he insisted on it. Tom laid his head next to Marco talking to him until he was fast asleep on Marco's side.

 

Tom awakes at 3 in the morning because there is movement in the room as a nurse comes in to check on his vitals and draw some blood for testing. Just as she leaves Tom starts to fall back asleep only to be woken shortly after by someone else coming in to change out Marco's IV. Any other time and you could not wake up Tom but he was on edge from everything happening at once. He may not look like it right now but Tom was on high alert for anything more that might occur to Marco. Eventually Tom manages to get back to sleep and stay asleep for another five and a half hours. When he finally does wake up he notices not much has changed but a demon guard about the size of a human was outside the room. Tom gets up to use the restroom located off to the side in the room.

 

Tom then goes to talk to the demon upon finishing up in the restroom to make sure he is not causing any trouble for the hospital staff. The demon in question had five small eyes on his head all a greenish blue, he also had to be about a good 5’9 for his height. He had on a black suit with a baton hanging on his hip with intricate patterns, the rest of him could pass for human, light creamy peach skin, dusty brown hair. Other than the number of his eyes and what appeared to be two small black horns at the top of his head he could pass for a human. “ Good morning your highness, I brought your hand held mirror you requested.” The demon guard reaches on his other side pulling out Tom’s mirror and hands it to the demon king.

 

“ Thank you……ah.....,” Tom looks expectantly at the other waiting for him to offer a name. Catching on the demon bows and offers out his name along with title.

 

“I'm Benjamin Claaus third division of the royal guard and recently proclaimed martial arts master in Taekwondo.”

 

“You may rise Benjamin, may I call you Ben? You don't have to worry about titles and formality around me just as long as you do your job.”

 

Benjamin slowly rises and looks over at his king before he speaks. “ Actually my friends call me Bennie my dad is nicknamed Ben. Yes your high….” Bennie catches himself when Tom lifts an eyebrow at him.

 

“ Please just call me Tom.”

 

“ Yes your…..Tom.”

 

“ Yes I'm Tom you're Bennie…”

 

Bennie seems to laugh a little at this while Tom offers him up a small smile. “ So has any doctor's come by yet? You haven't been giving anyone a problem here have you?”

 

“N-nnooo sir, I've stood guard the whole time since those few nurses have come in. I have not left my post since arriving at night.”

 

Tom nods at the answer given to him,” Good.”

 

Bennie seems to relax a bit as a nurse walks by them to enter the room to check Marco's vitals again. She calls a quick hello to both men as she enters the room. Tom watches her enter before he turns back to the guard. “ You may go on break for an hour or so, take as long as you need to use the bathroom and get something to eat. I will be alright on my own.”

 

“But sire…,” Tom lifts an eyebrow at the demon," I mean Tom it is my duty to protect you should the need arrive…..”

 

“Who do you take me for? Some weakling? I'm the Lord of the underworld! I believe I can manage my own for an hour or better. Don't take me for granted.” Tom may have tried to look and sound serious to the other but came off cocky with his toothy smirk. “ Now go before I change my mind.”

 

Feeling defeated the other demon bows before looking up to reply,” very well I'll take my leave now.” He stands up only to turn on his heel to walk down the hall for his break. Tom shakes his head with his smirk still present, he slowly turns back around to see Marco still deep in slumber. He frowns as he re-enters the room to take his place beside Marco. The nurse finishes up in there making sure to quickly write some things down on his chart before exiting the room. 

 

Tom begins to wonder that what if this was a movie or some fairy tale novel then maybe a kiss will wake him or some wonderful plot twist. Unfortunately for Tom he knew life was not that easy so he would just have to hold out. Staring at Marco's plump lips, Tom begin to entertain the thought of kissing sleeping beauty. After all it was always a prince or princess that would break the spell, even though he knew it was no spell but something far more sinister at work here he still kept running all possible ways to help Marco be well again threw his head. Finally shaking his head he mumbles under his breath, “Fuck it!”. Tom leans in pressing his lips on Marco's nice round lips. It felt pretty good, it would have been much nicer if the other was awake instead of this awkward creeper kiss. Suddenly Tom hears someone clearing their voice. He quickly jumps back looking to the source of the noise. There in the doorway stands a petite blonde woman with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. The she was holding a tray of food in her hands.

 

“ I could come back if you are not done violating that poor innocent boy or should I yell stranger danger?” The small nurse grins with a twinkle of mischievous in her eyes. She walks over placing the tray down on the bedside table.

 

“I was not doing anything bad to him… I was just checking his temperature!” Tom feels like he is a little kid again who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

 

“Sure you were and I'm just dumping my trash here.” She now has one hand on her hip while she is staring down at Tom.

 

“I wasn't doing anything wrong…..” Tom sounds almost like he is sulking as he lets his last sentence out before he realizes he's admitting to do something.

 

“ I suppose you were just trying to kiss sleeping beauty awake then?” The nurse is greeted with silence from the demon. It is enough of a reply for her to grin bigger than before and let out a cackle of laughter from what she just witnessed. “Hahaha aaaahhh ahhha hhhab hahaha oooo hahah!” She's holding her sides at this point but somehow manages to move a hand to wipe away some of the tears that have gathered from all the laughter. “ Now I've seen it all!”

 

She is again greeted with no response from the other. “ Well...hahaha… it was a nice try

… at the least.” She is still giggling after she has calmed her laughter down enough for her to speak. She shakes her head and gets her composure. “ Well anyways I brought you some food so eat up.” 

 

Tom just nods at her and finally gets his voice back. “Thanks…”

 

“Praise the Lord Hallelujah! He does speak! And here I thought you were a mute.”

 

“ I'm …. I'm ……”

 

“Stupid!”

 

“ No.. I'm…”

 

“Incredibly slow.”

 

“No...I'm I'm…” At this point Tom is getting a little too annoyed with this comedic nurse. 

 

“ I know what it is your horny, well that explains everything!”

 

Tom glares at the woman as he raises his voice a little too much. “ I'm just out of my element!!! A lot has happened in such a short time and I'm at a bit of a lost.”

 

The nurse seems to soften a bit at this, offing a light smile to Tom. “ I can understand that sentiment just try to smile some or laugh it helps with the pain. It's some of the best medicine I've found. You got to have something to keep you sane in a dreary place like this. We'll eat up, you need to keep up your strength for lover boy there or your going to worry him when he does finally wake up to your thinning body. 

 

Just as quickly as she had appeared she is gone. Sighing to himself, Tom knew she had a point so he open the lid to the tray at food inside. It looked like chewed up meat with some questionable brown sauce on top. There also appeared to be mash potatoes and gravy next to said meat. Swallowing his fear that this was garbage Tom lifted his fork, cutting a small piece of the meat with. He brought it to his nose sniffling at it just to make sure it was edible. Finally he takes a bite, to his surprise it not as bas as he had feared but it was nothing to write home about either. Tom makes quick work of the food then cleans up his mess. 

 

Tom makes his way back over to Marco just staring at him. “ Please come back soon…” 

 

“ Well I already told you that I would return today!” Tom snaps his head up at the all too familiar voice of Star who is looking rather chipper considering the circumstances. 

 

“ Hello Star….. don't you have important business in Mewni like say running a planet?” 

 

“ Well hello to you too! Oh Tom don't you have some important business in the Underworld like running the demons ragged?”

 

“Touché,” Tom can't help the small smile that forms. Star’s too chipper side quickly fades to a tone more serious and sober. 

 

“ So how is he?”

 

“ Not much has changed just still about the same.” Tom looks over at Marco’s sleeping form then back to Star.

 

“ I was up late last night going through my spell books and I may have found something to help Marco recover quicker!” 

 

Tom frowns thinking about all the times her spells did not go as planned. “ I don't know Star, this is something that can't be rushed no matter how much we wish he were awake right now .”

 

“ Come on it will only help more!”

 

“ Again I don't think it's a good idea.” 

 

“ I've read all the details and any mishap that goes along with the spell and I'm p…”

 

Before she could finish Tom holds up a hand to speak. “ That maybe so but are you doing this because you are 100% the spell will work or that you just feel getting about all that's happened?”

 

Star looks over at the demon king for a minute before she turns her head in shame. He had read her like an open book. She still felt pretty bad about everything and blamed herself. She even knew the spell was a hard one that few people could pull off and that was from the masters out there. Tom continues to talk as she remains silent. 

 

“ Look it's not your fault so don't go blaming yourself, Starship. Shit just sort of happened but you know that's life for you. Things will get better you just have to be strong,hopeful and patient. I should know after all those years waiting for you to come back to me…. But hey I did take the hint finally am I right?” Tom chuckles nervously as he scratches his head just between his huge horns. 

 

Sighing, Star turns around to look back at Tom. “ I guess you're right, I mean hey we did break up and get back together several times until I figured myself out. I mean if you could chase me like a wild hellhound all the way to Earth and not get deter so easily I'm sure Marco will be back with us in no time.” Star offers a very small smile as she makes her way to the other side of Marco's bed to hold his hand and speak with him. 

An hour had passed with the two sitting there just talking to Marco in his sleep. Bennie soon returns with a bag full of food in his hands. “ I just got back from the cafeteria and thought I would bring you something to eat.”

 

“Why thank you Bennie but a nurse had brought me a meal already so I think I'm good but you could offer Queen Star Butterfly something.”

 

“ Yes your majesty...I mean Tom… Would you like anything to eat your highness?”

 

“Please call me Star and I am good for right now. What's your name Mr. Demon?”

 

Bennie seems to blush from Star’s mannerisms but quickly says his name with a quick bow. “ My name is Benjamin Claaus but everyone just calls me Bennie.”

 

Star offers him a dazzling smile as replies, “ well it's a pleasure to meet you, Bennie.”

 

“ Likewise Star.” He bows to her then turns his attention back to Tom … “Do you require anything else from me?”

 

“ Ah at this time no,” Tom quickly waves him off to go back to his post. 

 

“ Very well than I will take my leave and stand watch again at the door.” 

 

Tom nods to him as Bennie exits the room. Both Tom and Star play catch up about their kingdoms, love life, where they are now and reminisce about the past. Tom learns Star's new boyfriend is from the jewel planet and is none other than Prince Diamond Sapphire, who's father refuses to give up the crown to anyone. Star even made mention that her parents have not pushed the whole heir thing or marriage on her at all. Tom was a bit surprised but was told Mewni women are allowed to take their time to marry or date as they wish. He is a little envious to say the least. Tom still has one last chance for love that was his father's ultimatum until next year. The two talked for hours until Marco's parents arrived. At some point the doctor decided to enter and talk to all of them before exiting to go check on other patients. It was a different doctor on duty and Tom really forgot what he was in charge of. Really they said he will be in a deep sleep for hours maybe even days depending on certain factors. He also said there still small traces of the drug in his blood that could still be making recovery difficult.

 

Pretty soon the day had come and went. Tom again stayed behind after everyone insisted he go home for rest. His reply for that was he had nothing better to do and besides his parents would be taking care of things while he was away. The only thing he failed to mention would be the literal devil of a father he would have to face for abandoning his duties. 

 

Night came and went, before Tom knew it was another day. Marco's parents came by to spend some time with their son. The same crazy lunch nurse even came by a few times to drop off food and give Tom a hassle. The day flew by for Tom, again he used the same excuse to stay and watch Marco's progress. Rafael had tired to take the job of staying over at night in the hospital room but Tom was again having none of that. This went on for three more days staying beside the sleeping man. Tom would only ever move to use the bathroom or even stretch his legs around the room. All he did was talk to Marco about anything to everything, he would also hold his hand or sleep next to him. On other occasions he would sneak kisses to his personal sleeping beauty. Finally on the fourth day Marco's parents came by and were eating in the cafeteria while Tom stayed with Marco. 

 

As Tom was rubbing Marco's hand with his there was a jerk to his hand. The whole time the demon had been talking to him going on about what's happening to him to be so soft and caring over someone he used to hate. Tom kept talking until he noticed a twitch from Marco's other hand. Tom looked up at the boy and saw brown eyes open for a millisecond before closing to go back to sleep. Tom quickly jumped up and headed for the door ordering Bennie to retrieve Marco's parents from the cafeteria with the good news. As Tom made his way back to Marco's side he quickly thought of something. For a long time the two had always fought and if Marco wakes up fully, then Marco will start to panic causing more problems for the latino boy. It pained Tom to think about it but wanted the man to be well. Even if it hurts Tom, the sleeping man must not know he was here watching over Marco the whole time. 

 

Shortly after Marco's parents come running in the room completely out of breath. Tom pulls Mr. Daiz out of the room for a quick word. “ I would like to ask a favor from you and your wife.”

 

“ Yes anything! You name it my boy!” Rafael has a huge smile on his face as pats Tom hard on the back pulling him into a one arm hug. 

 

“ I would like for you not to tell Marco I was here at all..” Tom looks pained as he says this but his voice remains serious.

 

“Um….sure but why?” Mr. Daiz has exchanged his smile for a baffled look as he ponders why Tom would even ask such a thing.

 

“ I've not been totally honest with you sir…. but… but ...me and Marco we're not as close as you think. …. A long time ago we were friends but ….you….we had a falling out… more like enemies or something like that.”

 

“I see….” Rafael seems to maul this over in his head before he decides to speak up again. “ But surely after everything he will understand and you can go back to being friends again.”

 

“ I wish it were that easy but sadly no. He will just have a panic attack. And I would have done more harm than intended.”

 

“ I understand….” The older man seems almost heartbroken and on verge of tears till a soft groan emerges from the room they are standing outside of. Rafael quickly rushes in to stand by a now awake Marco who is trying to set up. Tom watches all of this from the door then he quickly turns to leave.

 

“ We're going Bennie!” They both stalked their way to the parking lot. Upon stepping out on the lot Tom calls out to his carriage. The carriage pulls up beside them allowing both men to enter. “ Take us home.” In a matter of seconds the carriage descends back to the underworld. 

 

Back in the hospital Marco slowly opens his eyes only to close them and then squint them open just a crack. His mother takes notice of her son struggling to adjust to the lighting of the room so she promptly stands to turn off the lights. Macro also took notice of two loud very familiar male voices talking just outside of the room, it really was hurting his sore head. Macro lets out a groan as he turns to peek at his mother again. “Guh! Everything hurts….!” He snuggles his head on his pillow hoping he could feel some relief from the painful feeling of his throbbing head. His stomach felt like it had been turned inside out and his head was pounding as for the rest of his body he felt numb and weak, there was also a small pinching sensation coming from one of his arms.

 

“Oh sweetie!” Marco's mother rushes forward to wrap her arms around his neck. She then lets out a small sob as she continues to hold onto Marco. At some point his father comes in placing a hand on his wife's shoulder so she would let go of their son. Once she let's go Rafael leans in to give his son a quick embrace before pulling away to wipe his face on his arm. Rafael clears his throat as he speaks up.

 

“ I will go find one of the doctors or nurses and tell them you're awake.” Rafael moves out of the room to find someone while Marco's mother reclaims her spot by her son with tears still sliding down her face. 

 

Macro places his hand over his mother's to try to reassure her everything will be fine. “ M-mom...I'm ok…. it's ok…. please calm down….you don't have to cry.”

 

Marco's mother tries to stifle her cry but ends up letting it out. “I...I...I…. c-can’tt h-hel….” Another sob interrupts her from talking, she takes a big shuddering breath before she continues speaking. “H-hel-lpp ….it…”

 

With what little strength Marco has he gently squeezes her hand. Marco can now feel something warm and wet sliding down his face. “ It ..will be..ok...it ...will..be...ok…” He is not sure if he is trying to reassure his mother or himself at this point.

 

As the two sit there sharing a moment his father soon walks back in the room followed by a different doctor and a nurse. “Hello I'm Dr. Peterson,” she is an older black woman with a lovely smile but tired eyes from being on shift at the hospital, “ and this is the head day nurse Mr. Ramirez. Said nurse was a mild age latino man who looked like he might be Puerto Rican but Marco was not sure. “So tell me, Marco how are you feeling? Are you suffering from any discomfort?”

 

“ Truthfully I feel miserable….my head is throbbing, my stomach feels weird like it's been turned inside out only to be kicked and I feel numb all over the rest of my body.”

 

Dr. Peterson just nods as she listens to Marco. “ How would you rate your pain from 0 which is not painful at all to 10 extremely hurting?” As she says this she points to a chart on the wall with various miserable emoji's each one looking worse than the last.

 

“ I guess a 6 or a 7…”

 

Dr. Peterson just nods as she silently thinks about diagnosing what the issue might be and how to solve it. The nurse, Mr. Ramirez had been standing by with a chart in his hand he lightly taps the woman and hands her what Marco assumes is his chart of what was wrong with him and what he was on. It then finally struck Marco why is he even in the hospital, what happened, he doesn't remember a thing yet he feels like shit. Normally he is more aware of his surroundings but he seems more sluggish and out of it than usual. As Marco is thinking all of this his heart rate speeds up and the monitor starts to go crazy, his blood pressure takes a huge jump and before long Dr. Peterson is telling Mr. Ramirez to go get some kind of drug to calm him down. “ Marco I need you listen to me. You need to stay calm…. Please listen to my voice and take a deep breath in and out….remain calm.”

 

The next thing Marco knows he is shaking rapidly all over his body and can't stop. Soon the doctor and several nurses rush in grabbing each of his arms and legs while the nurse before enter back in with some sort of sedative. There is something being pushed in one of his IVs and immediately Marco's body goes limp. There is talking but Marco can't really tell what all is being said, everything is blurry and going in and out.

 

As Marco is zoning out Dr. Peterson turns to look at Marco's parents. “ Because of the situation he was brought in and the events that occurred we are going to keep him for a couple more days for observation. We will also being sending our psychiatric doctor to evaluate his mental state. By law we can only disclose so much but he has you listed as his secondary if by chance we need to perform anything on him or give power over his well being and mental care if he is found unstable. I'm not saying he is but should anything be revealed to say otherwise you'll have say on well being because he will not be of sound mind. Rather then directly put him in a observation facility we will monitor him here and evaluate here. You don't know how many cases we get where it's all on accident and or purpose with overdose and each one is different than the last.”

 

Both Marco's parents reply in unison with a solemn tone. “We understand…”

 

“Good now I've given him some medicine to relax him then in a few Mr. Ramirez will come back to give him something for the headache. I will have our resident cafeteria distributor, Peggy to try to give him something light and bland to eat. I would like to see him eat something solid to see if he can hold it down after he has been on IVs for nourishment for several days now. Do either of you have any questions at this time?” 

 

His mother shook her head no while Rafael spoke up. “ So say if our boy is found unstable will he be able to live a normal life?”

 

“ Well that all depends….it will be normal enough he would just need to be monitored continuously. He would not be able to live alone, he would need someone looking after him to make sure he is not a harm to himself or others.”

 

“And if he gets worse….”

 

Dr. Peterson puts her hand on Rafael's big broad shoulder. “Pray it doesn't…..then he will have no choice but to be enrolled into an institution.” She gives them both a sympathetic look before she leaves the room with the nurses in tow. It is another hour before Marco is able to comprehend his surroundings again, this time making the effort to set up.

 

“Ugh….my head… what's going on?”

 

“Hold on honey,” his mother says before she presses a button on a remote device that is now placed next to him. Someone speaks from the other side of the device.

 

“ Yes hello? This is the nurses station is there something you need?”

 

“Yes my son is awake again, Dr. Peterson said she would have Mr. Ramirez come check on him and give him something for his headache.”

 

“Ok I will check with him on that, thank you for letting us know.” There is a click and things are quiet again before his mother tries to speak.

 

“ Son...I... I... you…..I mean… you….” She sighs as she feels her eyes begin to water up at the thought of her son trying to do something reckless.

 

Rafael puts his hand on her shoulder in which she turns to look up at her husband who stares down at her giving her a small nod before looking at their son. “ Son you know we love you…”

 

“ Yes….”

 

“And no matter what you are our son….we would help you no matter what…”

 

“ Yes…. what's this about? You both are scaring me a little….”

 

“ We want you to be honest. Did you try to ki...k...ii...l..LL..take your own life?”

 

Marco is completely shocked by this, his mouth has dropped open as he stares wide eyed at his parents. “ No! Never, why do you ask that? What is this about? !” 

 

This time it's his mother who speaks up,” sweetie…. You were found by a friend who brought you here….they say… they say…”

 

Rafael fills in the missing pieces to his wife's words. “ You overdosed…..on some sort of pills….”

 

“Oh….”

 

“Marco how could you be so careless? !What were you thinking?!”

 

“Look I don't wanna talk about it….I just was dealing with some things and….and… I was really tired..”

 

“ What things!?!?”

 

“ Look it's none of…..”

 

Rafael raises his voice to one of anger, never in all Marco's life has he seen his parents get mad or yell in anger. He is shocked at the tone his father uses. “DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT'S NONE OF OUR CONCERNS BECAUSE IT IS!! MARCO DO YOU KNOW HOW SERIOUS THIS IS?!? YOUR MOTHER AND I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!!! NOT TO MENTION YOUR FRIENDS! SO WHY WON'T YOU TELL US WHEN WE ARE TRYING TO HELP YOU?!?!?”

 

“ BECAUSE!!!”

 

“WHY?!?”

 

Finally having enough, his own anger coming to the surface Marco let's it slip what happened. “I WAS NEARLY RAPPED THAT'S WHY!” He can feel the steady stream of tears rolling down his face. 

Rafael is taken aback as he gaps at his son completely speechless while mother cries out pulling her son into a tight embrace. “ Oh my baby boy!!” She begins to sob as rubs his back while she still holds on tight to him. His father seems to find his voice then.

 

“Son….why didn't you tell us?” He speaks much more gentler to his son.

 

“ Because I felt embarrassed…. ashamed…. humiliated...I also didn't want to worry you. Both…” He sniffles loudly and tries to use his hand to wipe away some of the tears. “ I even was not sleeping for days….I ...I… thought taking sleep pills would help me get some rest….”

 

“Marco we are your parents and no matter what we will always be there for you. No matter what it is or how hopeless it may seem, we love you. We want to help you.”

 

Marco seems to break like he's a kid again, helpless in his mother's arms. He calls out crying like a toddler. “ Daddy!! Mommy!!” His dad hesitates for a moment before walking over to hug his son. The three hold each other until someone clears their voice at the door.

 

“ Iv hhate toowa interrupt this heartfelt moment but I gata check his vitals before he gets the pain meds.” It's the male nurse from before that Marco can't remember his name. He crosses the room as both Marco's parents pull away from him to let the nurse work. The nurse puts two fingers to Marco's wrist and looks up at the monitor before he seemed satisfied with the results. “I'ma be right back with ya medicine.” He quickly rushes out the room but is back within two minutes carrying a cup of water and a small container of pills. He hands the cup and pills to Marco as he explains what they are for. “The red and blue pills are for ya pain while the pink pill is more your numbness and the small white is to help with any dizziness or blurriness.”

 

Marco nods his thanks as he takes each pill downing all the water. The nurse had him open his mouth to make sure he took the medicine and when he was satisfied he did the nurse left leaving the three in awkward silence. That is till his parents stomach started to rumble, after reassuring his parents he would be find if they go get something eat he finally relaxed some letting everything sink in. That is until he had the urge to to go to the bathroom, he threw the covers off. When he moved his legs Marco felt something long like a tube brush against his leg. Curious as to what was hooked down there he presses a button on the bed to help set him up more, he sees a small tube run down off his bed on one end and the other disappearing under his gown. Marco lifts up his gown and is mortified to see a catheter inserted in the very tip on his penis. He is half tempted to pull it out because he really needs to pee badly yet he knows it will hurt if he just yanks it out. The only other choice was to ask the nurses to remove it but he doubted he could hold back from pissing himself when they did. Shaking his head in defeat Marco throws the covers back over himself and buries his face in his hands as he pees into the catheter. 

 

He tried to think logically about it since he was asleep and out of it there was no other way for him to get up to go. He hopes he never has to experience this again,it was very unpleasant. Not only that Marco felt all grimmy from not having a proper bath or shower in days. After Marco finishes he presses the nurse button asking if someone could remove said catheter. There is hushed whispering on the other end then a reply that someone will be in shortly to take it out. To Marco's terror they sent a very attractive young blonde who had to be a D-cup in Marco's hungry mind. She looked more like she was out of a porno then an actual nurse. “ Ok sugar we are going to do this nice and slow.” She throws off the covers and flips up Marco's gown only to be greeted with Marco junior standing at attention trying to reach out to her. She did not fail to notice this either. “ Well looks like someone wanted to say hi but he is going to make this much more harder, I'm sorry sugar but this may hurt a little more since your friend has popped up.”

 

“Hu?what?” Marco is in a daze, he is still unconsciously banging his head on the wall on how this looks. Nothing like meeting someone sexy who is about to be pulling out your pee tube. As if things could not get worse the door opens to reveal an older blonde woman with a tray of what appeared to be food.

 

She lets out a wolf whistle before she enters and speaks up. “ Well hello to you too! If I had known you would get excited over mashed potatoes I would have thrown some over my body for you to enjoy.” Marco just gaps at her while the big boob blonde giggles at the joke the older blonde just made. 

 

“What!?!?”

 

“You heard me boy...hell I might even slap some on lover boy I know you would be all over him. Though this is a hospital not one them love hotels or motels or whatever the hell they are!”

 

The younger blonde starts to laugh a little louder, “a brothel Peggy?”

 

“No thank you I run my gigolos out on the street, builds character and makes more profit that way.” 

By this time the other blonde is laughing so hard her boobs are bouncing up and down also jiggling her tight top. Marco does not if the other is joking or not but he his not complaining on the show. “ Dam girl your just going to make him more stiff if you keep putting on a show for him!” At this the other is holding her sides laughing more. 

 

“I can't help it Peggy, you always make it so hard to focus.”

 

“Hey what can I say I'm the doctor of comedy.” Peggy walks over setting the tray down pulling the table next to Marco's bedside when he is ready for it. “ Well I would love to watch this porno unfold maybe even get in on the action myself but these Sickies get pretty pissed off if they don't have their food. So have fun you two but not too much fun, people can still hear ya.” She wiggles her eyebrows and walks out of the room while other blonde is practically double over with laughter. Marco could see what color bra she had on too from they way she was bent, it was neon pink with lace.

 

It took some time before she calmed down but taking a few deep breaths she was able to steady herself and get back to the task at hand. “ Ok I'm going to put some lube around your urethra then I'm going gently pull it out. Now it will sting a bit just remember to keep breathing and do not thrash around if you do it will hurt worst.” Marco nods as he feels cold slick being rub all over the shaft up and down. Marco was getting more turned on by what the nurse was doing. He then felt cold slick being rubbed around his urethra. “ Hmm ok you need to try to stay calm or this will really hurt it's already going be hard since your happy.” She slowly pulls at the tube in which Marco screams for her to stop.

 

The nurse sighs then thinks of something before she speaks. “Ok we could do this one of several ways. 1) I continue trying to pull it out which I told you will be difficult. 2) I wait till you are soft and try it again. 3) someone else does it. 4) I help you with your little situation. 

 

Marco still felt ashamed for thinking it but hey it had been a while since a woman wanted to help him out. Though this was more to get you calm or all business than sex and pleasure. But that still did not mean he could not enjoy this. “ So if I choose four I will have a soft shaft where it is less painful on me?”

 

“ More or less…” 

 

“Ok I guess I will try option four.” 

 

“Oooo fun,” the nurse smiles up at him as takes his shaft in her hand rubbing up and down it. Marco could not help but moan a little that was until he felt something cold and wet enter his rear.

 

“Whoa why are you fingering me?”

 

“I'm milking your prostate I'm sure you might have seen this before maybe even tried it yourself.” Well she was not wrong there, Marco had tried it a couple of times to experiment with. 

 

“Maybe….but a little warning would have been nice….”

 

“What and ruin the surprise,” she grins at him. She then adds a second finger moving it around faster until she feels Marco shivers and she hears him let out a loud moan. She continues to hit the spot where his prostate is while rubbing him faster. It doesn't take long before he comes in the tube, she removes her gloved fingers and gently pulls out the catheter. Marco only lets out a small noise of discomfort as it all pulled out. “ The endorphins also help you relax.”

 

“ Yea…. I didn't catch your name..”

 

“Ah it's Jack.”

 

“Oh is that short for Jackie miss?”

 

“ No it's Jack and aww thank you so you weren't able to tell?”

 

“Tell what?”

 

“Honey I'm a mister though I tend dress like a woman, I'm sticking with these girls now but as for the fella.” She jesters downward,” he's staying for a while.”

 

Marco is thoroughly surprised at this revaluation that it was another man he thought was hot and who fingered him. “Oh I get that reaction all the time. I use to work at a sperm bank and men liked it to have a pretty young women help them.”

 

“Well that makes since I guess.”

 

Jack laughs at this before cleaning up the mess to leave. “ I will send someone in shortly to help you shower. I have my lunch break I'm about to go on so take care hun.”

 

“ How did you know I wanted to shower?” 

 

Jack just lifts an eyebrow, “really? Everyone feels all icky after having a catheter taken out, usually it's from who are in comprising state and can't move but you seemed fine to me. Oh don't go telling my secret, Peggy knows because she keeps me in line.”

 

“Ok..”Jack then strolls out of the room. 

 

A little while after a much older woman that could pass for Marco's grandmother came in and helped to give him a shower. While some other man came in to change out his sheets and leave a clean gown behind. Once he was cleaned up Marco begin to eat his meal. After a while his parents came back. Before they knew it the day was over and Marco's mother decided to stay behind with their son tonight. 

 

Morning soon arrived where he got some oatmeal for breakfast and black coffee. He cringed as he ate it, soon the psychologist came asking him all the questions before. Even asking about any events that led up to overdose. Marco was honest and hoped that was enough. Apparently everything seemed to check out and he was deemed fine mentally. But recommend he talk to a therapist about what happened and even prescripted some anti depressants. 

 

Later that day Star came by to see how he was doing, she even brought him treats. She sat right on his bed before speaking up. “Look Marco I know I've not been the best friend you always know and adore...I've been a pretty crappy one…” 

 

“ No Star you haven't...I've been selfish..”

 

“ No Marco you had a right to be that way, you were nearly rapped and I was not there when you needed me the most.” Marco opens his mouth to speak but Star holds a hand up making him go quiet. “ Please let me finish….I...I... should have been there for you but instead I turned my back on you….I brushed you off like nothing happened and for that I'm sorry. …. Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?”

 

Marco starts to tear up as he hugs her tightly not letting go of her. He can fill wet tears fall on to his arms which causes him to start crying as well. “ I do forgive you, can you forgive me for being a butthead?” 

 

“Oh Marco yes!!”

 

They continue to hold on to one another for a good half an hour it seems before they pull apart. “Friends?” Marco holds out his hand to the queen.

 

“Friends,” she shakes his extend hand only to pull him once more into a hug. “ I promise to make it up to you Marco and never do something like this again when you need me most. Oh please don't ever never ever ever do something like this again!!!”

 

“ You got it Star!”

 

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful until Peggy dropped by with the food asking where my horny boyfriend was. I am not sure what she means by that but brush it off as much as I can. Pretty soon it was already my last day to be in the hospital, my boss Lindsey even stopped by to check on me along with my family and friends. I was given a clean bill of health and released that very same day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while since I posted but I am currently studying for a very important test so once I pass this test more chapters will come out faster so bear with me please & thank you.
> 
> I also wanted to thank all those for your support to the guest to, Bluefox30, AliceVermillion, Hinabi, shadowsky1528, Guided_by_Demons, and to my wonderful friend's Shadow, Foxie mama, Psyi, Steven, and Kat.  
> Again thank you for your continued support and enjoying this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.


	6. Adulting is hard chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know it has been a while, please forgive me but in order to make up I will try my best to get more chapters out to you all.
> 
> PS. beg_for_forgiveness edited this chapter for me, a big thanks to her. :) 
> 
> Without further ado here is chapter 6, please enjoy.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful until Peggy dropped by with the food asking where my horny boyfriend was. I am not sure what she means by that but brush it off as much as I can. Pretty soon it was already my last day to be in the hospital, my boss Lindsey even stopped by to check on me along with my family and friends. I was given a clean bill of health and released that very same day. 

 

Back in the Underworld the two demon men had made it back safely only to be intercepted by the king and queen as soon as they step foot in the castle. 

 

“AND WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!” Dave bellows at his son, his face is pure red and his eyes bulging from the sockets. Tom's mother stands next to her husband, frowning, but remaining quiet as her son gets a tongue lashing from his father. 

 

“I was…,” Tom is interrupted by his father before he could even answer.

 

“DO YOU KNOW HOW IRRESPONSIBLE IT IS TO RUN OFF TO LEAVE YOUR KINGDOM ON SHORT NOTICE TO DO GOD KNOWS WHAT!!!! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE A KING FOR HELL’S SAKE THOMAS NOT A TEENAGER!” Dave throws his hands up then drops them down to begin pacing back and forth, mumbling words that sounded an awful like ‘still a kid’ and ‘where he go wrong’ and some other choice words he does not wish to hear from his father. Dave stops pacing when his wife puts her clawed finger on her husband's shoulder. He looks up at her spathical face then turns back with glare set on his son. “Thomas I thought we were over all these childish exports long ago. You are supposed to act like a king and take over the kingdom from me and your mother, sure we will still be king and queen but you will be the one taking over our responsibilities.”

 

Tom sighs as looks over at his father,” Dad it's not I don't care and stuff but something very important came up with a friend of mine who really needed some help….” 

 

“ Oh, and I suppose it was a matter of life and death then.” Dave says sarcastically as he crosses his arms.

 

Tom looks his father straight in the eyes with all seriousness before addressing his father's comment. “ As a matter of fact it was, he nearly died had I not intervened.”

 

Tom seems take deep breath and raised his head, “ I can't blame you for being a righteous gentleman, that is how we raised you to be….but always remember you're a king first and foremost…. It would be nice to know what was so important…..”

 

Before the king can continue a loud obnoxious feminine voice rings out. “ That's what I would like to know!!” A beautiful three eyed demon woman barges in on the supposed family meeting. She had long light pink hair that was straightened and went down to her waist. She had two cream colored horns that curved upwards from the top of her head. Her bright light pink flesh hidden by a nude dress that was skin tight on her hourglass frame. She looked like she could be a model or some actress out and about looking for her next love affair. She puffed out her enormous chest and sauntered over, swishing her hips in a way to draw any male's eye in the vicinity. Her eyes landed on Tom and she seemed to glide over to him to drape her arms up and over his broad shoulders in sort of a hug.

 

“Victoria what are…..,” Tom turns his head and tries to finish while Dave sighs and shakes his head. Tom thinks he sees his mother glare at the demoness but he not to sure as he is inpuurted with a loud effeminate shriek.

 

“AHHH MY HADES YOU SMELL LIKE SHIT!!” Victoria backs away from Tom taking her hands off him as wrinkles up her little hooked nose disgust.” Did you bathe in garbage by chance dear? Is that why you have not bother to call me about planning reception dinner to celebrate our upcoming wedding for next year?” She puts hand to hover over her chest thinking she must have got filth on her from Tom.

 

“ Ah Victoria, we were just discussing that with my son.” Dave says this with slightly clenched teeth.

 

“Oh then I'm just in time.”

 

There's a small bit of growling from Tom's mother as she frowns down at the girl, large body haunching down a tad in an usually distasteful stance for a normally proper woman.

 

“ What was that?” The young demoness looks up at the older demon woman who quickly puts fake fanged smile up.

 

“ Ggrr ooo nnn dddrrr,” Tom's mother says while smiling and waving the young girl off. Once Victoria is looking about at Tom his mother sticks out her large forked tongue at the other female. Dave seems this and tsks his wife for being childish. 

 

“So where were you?”

 

“Out..”

 

“ Out where?”

 

“Somewhere…”

 

“Fine, if you don't wanna marry me good luck trying to find another to have your stupid heir after I offered this temple to you.” She does a show of moving her hands up and the sides of her body. “I mean look how well that worked before.” Victoria has one hand on her hip while the other is gesturing at Tom.

 

Feeling an upcoming headache Tom replies to her earlier question. “ Look I was helping a friend in need.” 

 

“ Usually you don't spend days with a friend on end unless you are doing something.” She narrows her three eyes at Tom.

 

Tom brings a hand up to his head and runs his fingers through his greasy feeling hair. He cringes at the shape of his hair, along with the feel as continues to address his fiance. “Look nothing is going on between me and them so you can just drop it anyways why are you here?”

 

She sucks in her teeth not quite believing him but accepts his answer for now. “ I told you silly that I'm here to plan the royal meet and greet wedding invitation, to celebrate us getting married. Besides I figured I would go ahead stay here one of our many rooms in the meantime.”

 

Ton glance over at his father who crosses his arms before speaking up. “ Again part of neglecting your duties as a king….” He then mumbles under his breath,” if you learned to pick up your mirror you would know these things.”

 

“ Well that's…. That's um ... good?” Tom has a hard time finding the words to express having the demon headache around.

 

“ Oh of course it is now you go clean up so we can start planning things.” She shoos him out with her hands while Tom looks over to his parents only to see his dad flick his hand in a ‘leave already’ gesture. He walks out to his room to get a shower knowing full well Victoria was going to be bugging his family about expenses and guest list. 

 

Back on earth Marco is walking up to his dormitory after insisting to his parents he was well enough to be alone and felt fine. Upon entering the dorm room Marco is shocked to see hardly any furniture. He walks in seeing no sign of his roommate or his things for that matter. As Marco heads to his room where the door is cracked open he sees his things are gone or thrown about his room. As Marco investigates not only is his mattress gone but his laptop and all his good clothes. Thankfully he still has clothes but it's all his worn out old stuff and not a lot at that. A sudden thought crosses Marco as he rushes over to the open drawer to which contains all his socks and underwear still place. So it was his roommate that stole his things. Marco found out the first year the guy had a weird phobia of other peoples unders and socks. 

 

Marco reaches in digging to the very bottom of the drawer where he pulls out his interdimensional scissors. He keeps digging and pulls out a $20 then continues to search frantically for something else. Panic was rising in Marco until he turned to look at his now box spring bed. He rushes over and crouches down look besides his former bed then under it pulling out the mirror Star had given him. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in but still panicking as he looks for his wallet that contains more money and his credit card along with his driver's licence in it. Normally Marco takes that with him if not he hides it in his underwear drawer. Upon further inspection his cellphone was also missing. “Just fucking great,” he thought “could this get any better after just getting out of the hospital?”

 

Obviously it could, there was a knock at the door. Marco is already heading towards it as the handle turns and opens to reveal the landlord to the building. “ Ah so you heading out too since you did not pay rent this coming month like your buddy.” The old grind a yellow tooth smile at him.

 

“ What? No, just got back from the hospital and….”

 

Before Marco can even finish the landlord is stepping in and pushing him out. “ That's nice well time to scram I got this place rented to two hot ladies who are coming tomorrow. So out you go.” 

 

Marco grabs the door frame and digs his heels into the floor. “Didn't you hear me? I just got out of the hospital.” 

 

“Yeah yeah and I just got out the shower. Sides we can't all go on vacation now can we!” He continues to push at younger man.

 

“What's wrong with you? I wasn’t vacation but in the hospital fighting for my life!!!” Marco is both shocked and appalled at nonchalant attitude along with lack compassion. 

 

“Listen you didn't pay on time and I don't play so out!”

 

“Well can I at least get my stuff.”

 

The old man grumbles but let's go of Marco so he can get his things. “ Make it quick you have 10 minutes.”

 

Marco brushes past the man quickly, finding an empty garbage bag in his closet from his roommate. He stuffs what's left of his clothes in the bag along with anything of value like his books and notes. He dawn's an old faded red hoodie that has seen better days before he stuffs his mirror, scissors, and 20 in his pocket. Luckily all his pictures he still keeps at home. Marco slings the bag over his shoulder and once again brushes past the old man. He is too tired to argue.

“ Well I guess I'm sleeping under the stars tonight.”

 

“ You do that sonny!” He gives one final yellow toothy grin as he enters the apartment, presumably to prepare it the new residents. 

 

Marco mutters under his breath,” Asshole.” 

He makes his way outside to small park with a few trees to hide him. He sets his bag full of stuff on a bench as he then lays down, using his bag as a makeshift pillow. He stares up at the night sky just looking at all the twinkling stars above. Man has it been such a long time since he last admired the night sky. He just wished it was better circumstances. At least he still had his job and could take his exams he missed. Eventually his eyes grew heavy staring up at the night sky, he really did have a rough time but hey he was overdue for some luck soon.

 

Marco awoke to the bright glare of sunlight and a few joggers passing by in the early morning light. Throwing out his hands above his head he began to stretch while arching his back so he could sit up. Quickly swinging his legs off the bench Marco sat up, proceeding to crack his neck and back. He was greeted to the sounds of popping with the relief of being able to move more freely. Looking around at his surroundings was to make him remember just how bad his luck had been as of lately. Sighing to himself, he stood up making his way behind some bushes to relieve his aching bladder. Once he was finished pissing on shrubs he headed back to gather up his bag. Scooping up his bag in one hand he threw it over his shoulder to start to head to his job.

 

Upon reaching the store he noticed subtle changes in the atmosphere and displays. He wondered if Lindsay had done some rearranging again. She was all the time changing the displays to make it more appealing to the customers. Several of his co-workers spotted him and waved as he passed them by but did not say a word. As if they were too scared to speak. He thought it was a little strange, normally when Lindsay was on duty, things were more cheerful or relaxed. He started to make his way to the employee lounge when a short pudgy and balding man stepped in his path. “ Excuse me but I need get by.”

 

Said man narred his eyes, he looked more like one of the high school teachers. He had on white button down collared shirt with a black tie on. “ Where do you think your going? This area is for employees only.”

 

“ But I am an employee, I work here. So please I need to clock in.” 

 

“ I believe you're mistaken you don't work here.”

 

“ Where is Lindsay, she will clear this all up. Just ask her.”

 

“ Lindsay got transferred two days ago. As of now I am the new manager and there have been some changes. Namely we can't have our employees missing as much work as you.”

 

“What the hell! I was in the hospital what am I supposed to do ? Come in on my deathbed for minimum wage?” Marco was beyond pissed, not only was he kicked out of his dormitory and robbed having to spend the night outside but now this icing on the cake that he is fired. He throws hands in the air then points at the man while giving his best glare. “Besides Lindsey said everything was alright and would be taken care of.”

 

“She is no longer here calling the shots and if you do not leave the premises now I will call security to throw you out.”

 

“Well what about my things?” 

 

“Don't worry your locker has been cleaned out, I took the liberty of having the janitorial staff throw that rubbish away.”

 

Marco could feel a vein pop in his forehead, he felt so hot too. He was almost reminded of a certain demon who would always lose his temper setting things ablaze. If he could shoot fire like said demon, Marco knew this guy would be crispy, chard ash by now. “ MY STUFF IS NOT RUBBISH! IF ANYTHING YOU'RE THE TRASH AROUND HERE!”

 

Said man looked at him with a blank stare while taking a walkie talkie out. “ Security!”

 

“ NO I AM NOT LEAVING! I WORKED TOO DAMN HARD FOR THIS STORE AND ONLY TO GET TOSSED TO THE SIDE BECAUSE I WAS DYING! HOWS THAT FAIR!? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY COMPASSION OR ARE YOU JUST A HEARTLESS MONSTER!”

 

Marco did know he was advancing on the short man till he saw him step backwards into a display. “SECURITY GET THIS MAN OFF THE PREMISES NOW! YOU’RE JUST LUCKY I DON'T CALL THE COPS!” The man venomously spat at Marco as he was grabbed by the arm and pulled away “DON'T SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN ! YOU ARE BANNED FROM THIS FACILITY, IS YOU DO IM CALLING THE COPS!”

 

“ LET GO OF ME!” Marco struggles to get free from the guard who has him in a tight restrain. The man completely ignores Marco by slinging him and his bag out the door. Marco barely catches himself in time before his face met pavement. Pushing himself off the ground he gathers his things to head anywhere but here. 

 

He walks in autopilot mode letting his feet guide him to where ever. By the time he is calm enough to decide to come up with a plan for what to do next he looks up to see he is back at his campus. Star would definitely be teasing him now if she were here how he is too much of a nerdy smarty pants. Of all the places to go he winds up back at school. Marco sighs but thinks how he could be asking his professors about the make up exams. He rushes off to each of the different professors to ask about the final exams on when he could make them up. He had to wait for some of them to finish up classes first but hell what was he going to do now aside from try to find another job. All the professors agreed to letting Marco do makeups in two days time. It wasn't a lot of time to study and prepare for the exams but he was still thankful for it.

 

Making his way to the library, Marco finds himself a nice quiet place to read his notes and check his books. He takes out his notes first followed by all his books. He even takes out some fresh clothes when he thinks no one is looking. He hides the bag under the table and puts the clothes in the chair beside him. At some point he will sneak off to change in the bathrooms maybe even sneak into staff lounge for some food in the vending machines. If he played his cards right he would have a place to sleep indoors for a couple of days. At least until his exams are done with. 

 

He begins furiously reading his notes and flipping back in the books for more information. This goes on for hours until his stomach lets out a loud growl of protest. He forgot how long it's been since he ate really, he guess with all the excitement going on he was too busy worrying about other things. Looking up he sees it is still fairly early so the cafeteria was still open. He did not need to worry with vending machine junk for now. Standing up and pushing his chair in he leaves his things where they are to head to the cafeteria. He buys himself a cheap sandwich, a bag of chips and a water all for $5.50. Really he did not know what he would do once he ran out of money. He really did not want to admit defeat with his tail between his legs as he walks back home to his parents. No they already have done enough for him as it was. Quickly downing his food he quickly disposes of the trash and heads back to the library. As the hours wear down, he sneak into the restroom with his change of clothes. Once he is changed he makes his way back to his area rolling up his dirty clothes in a bundle to be place at the bottom of the bag. He gathers up his things and makes his way to a secret nook that hardly anyone went to look for anything. Mainly it was used by young college kids who wanted to make our or get a little wild in public. Of course he was one the few people who used it to look for books unlike the rest of the student populace.

 

Luckily for Marco it seemed like the area was vacant of any couples. He drops his bag down and slowly lowers himself to the carpet floor. He lies back resting his head on his bag staring up at the ceiling. Pretty soon the staff makes their rounds, shooing anyone away. He is thankful they bypass his area as the lights finally go out. He stays awake a little while longer until sleep finally hits him. 

 

He dreams that he’s back in the hospital bed, as if he hadn’t spent enough time there already. He swears he hears a voice, one things for sure it's not his father's that's speaking but someone more rough who sounded panicky. Marco opens his eyes and is greeted with a tearful Tom looking at him with a crooked smile. Tom lunges forward, making Marco quickly think the demon is attacking him until there is a warm feeling in his lap. He feels warm wet splotches hit his legs along with a tight embrace around his midsection. “I thought I lost you there! Please don't ever, ever,ever, ever do that again!” 

 

“Um...ok…” Marco is a little shaky as to what he did but has a feeling it has something to do with the hospital bed that he's in.

 

Tom looks up at Marco's face with watery eyes but makes no other move. “ You promise?” 

 

It breaks Marco's heart that whatever he did had nearly broken Tom to pieces. He begins to feel his eyes start to water as well. “ I..I..um.”, he chokes on the words as he tries to say them aloud to Tom “ I-I-I… p-pr-pr- oo- miss.”

 

Tom smiles a little wider as he buries his face into Marco's stomach. Marco can't help but feel something pang in his heart. Before he knows it, he's running his fingers the demon’s hair. Tom relaxes under the touch letting out a contented breath. This continues silently between the two like an unspoken bond that communicates everything at once to them both. This continued between the pair for what felt like hours until Tom began to purring, nuzzling his cheek against the brunette. Marco chuckles to himself, “ I didn't know I had a cat in the room.”

 

Tom looks up once again at him giving a big toothy grin. “ What can I say I'm relaxed!” 

Marco notes that he isn't praying anymore, Tom looks much more put together since he had started purring.

 

“ Whatever you say mister kitty cat.”

 

“ Woof woof!” 

 

“Tom thats a dog and apparently one that purrs no less.” Marco chuckles softly with goofy grin on his face.

 

“Moooo mooooo.”

 

“That's a cow,” Marco deadpans.

 

“Caw caw!”

 

“Don't you know what a cat sounds like? Or you just wanna be an ass? It's meow meow.”

 

“ You see I always thought it was quack quack!” Tom grins up at him while Marco bops him on the top of his head between his two horns. 

 

“ Smart ass!” 

 

“ Hey is that any way to be treating your kitty?” 

 

“ What kitty? I just see a role confused demon in front of me.” He smiles down at Tom as moves his hand scratch under his chin.

 

“Meow meow!”

 

“ Hahaha now you get it right.” Tom keeps purring as Marco continues to scratch under his chin. All the while Tom is pushing up crawling over Marco's body where his faces is nearly inches from his. 

 

“Meow….” Tom gets closer all the while the two stare back into each other's eyes as if they are in a trance. Their lips get closer and closer where they are almost half an inch from kissing when Marco wakes up. He looks around seeing that he is still in the library and it is still dark out. Taking a few breaths Marco lays back down. Quickly falling back into a dreamless sleep.

 

By the time he wakes up again it is already 10:30 in the morning and there are people talking as they walk around searching for their books. Marco heads to the restroom to take care of business, he washes his face and does his best to dampen and style his hair. He goes back to grab his stuff and heads to the table he was at the other day. He spends the day much the same as the previous doing nothing but studying. When night comes he makes his way back to his little hide away getting comfortable and slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I took my test and sorry to say I did not pass after all that effort in studying, I am jus going to study and try again but this time on spare time I will try to keep the chapters coming.  
> As a treat for all the patient fans the next few chapters will insure naughty fun ^_~
> 
> As always please leave any comments or kudos below.   
> Any questions feel free to let me know.


	7. Chapter 7 Adulting is hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I wanted to give a special shout out to beg_for_forgiveness for editing this chapter.   
> Thanks again for all the kudos & comments everyone, like I promises there some wild scenes in this chapter. 
> 
> Sorry it took a little to get out but I was writing a one shot story.

By the time he wakes up again it is already 10:30 in the morning and there are people talking as they walk around searching for their books. Marco heads to the restroom to take care of business, he washes his face and does his best to dampen and style his hair. He goes back to grab his stuff and heads to the table he was at the other day. He spends the day much the same as the previous doing nothing but studying. When night comes he makes his way back to his little hide away getting comfortable and slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep. 

 

Marco awakes to the sounds of college kids roaming the library looking for books or researching information. He stretches while he is laying down then pushes himself off the floor to stretch the rest of his body. Several pops can be heard from his bones and muscles protesting from still being half asleep. Bending down he gathers his garbage bag of things and heads for one of the other buildings on campus. Knowing he will be earlier for the retakes was fine, that gave him plenty of time to study. Polishing up on the stuff he still struggled with. Quickly heading to the area for the first test he got out his materials to review for the exam. After 30 minutes his professor arrives for that course to administer the exam. One by one that day he managed to take all his exams.

 

It will still be a while before he got his results back on his scores but at least he could relax for a minute. He felt so worn out from everything that was happening around him. Deciding he need to do something fun before summer break, Marco thought about going to one of the many frat parties that were always hosted near the end of the semester. His former roommate would always talk about the fateriatiy parties being so awesome and would try his damiest to compete with them. After all considering all that's been happening, he deserved a night of fun so he could let loose like his fellow peers for once. 

 

Just as Marco was thinking about partying and the dramas of where to sleep, thoughts of home crept in. He had forgotten to call his parents and friends to let them know how he was. He figured they might be going into panic attacks considering he just got out of the hospital and all. Finding a nice spot under a shade tree away from everyone, Marco pulls out his mirror phone. He remembers from past experience that he could make actually phone calls out to those with phones and not mirrors. Star had proven that to him on several occasions it just was not the best of quality and he could not visually see them just hear them on his mirror. Lifting the mirror at eye level Marco opens his mouth saying,”call Angie and Rafael Diaz, Mom and Dad.” 

 

A robotic like replies, “Calling Mom and Dad Diaz”.

 

Marco waits patiently as he hears the ringing on the other end, awaiting for someone to pick up. He just hoped they were not too freaked out he had not called in a few days. There is a click as very gruff and angry masculine voice responds. “I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING HERE! WE WILL GIVE YOU YOUR DAMN MONEY WHEN WE CAN! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE GOING TO FORECLOSE ON THE HOUSE! IT'S OUR HOME AND YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!” 

 

Marco is speechless at what he hears, never had his father said anything about this at all. Before he could respond there is an abrupt click on the other end and dial tone sets in. He knew that they were just barely paying for things and to think his parents were one step from losing the house was very unsettling. He knew that he must be part of the problem with college and with the hospital bills. They did not have health insurance so everything that happened was paid out of pocket. It seemed to Marco he was not the only one who was having shity luck, it now traveled to his parents. He really needed to get the bottom of things. Taking a deep breath in he repeats, “Call Angie and Rafael Diaz, Mom and Dad.” 

 

Once again the robotic voice resounds with, “calling Mom and Dad Diaz”.

 

If Marco thought this time would be any easier he was wrong. Immediately a frustrated male voice picks up. “LOOK DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW THE MEANING OF STOP OR ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!!! MY SON JUST GOT OUT THE GODDAMN HOSPITAL YOU PUNTAS,” there is some mumble rambling in Spanish that Marco wishes he had not heard and nor would he ever guessed his father to have such colorful vocabulary. “MY SON, MY NINO, NEARLY DIED!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS LIKE FOR A PARENT?!?!?! TO TOP IT OFF I JUST HAVE THE ONE JOB TO PAY YOU OFF!! MY WIFE IS AT LOSS, SHE HAS TEMPORARILY LOST TOUCH WITH REALITY. AFTER OUR ONLY SON MOVING OUT AND NEARLY DYING AND COMING BACK TO WORK AFTER TAKING TO OFF TO BE WITH HIM ONLY TO BE FIRED…!”

 

Before Mr. Daiz can finish his venting, Marco clears his throat and speaks up to his father. “ Um hi...dad….” He sounds very remorseful and guilty for what has happened. 

 

It only takes a moment for Mr. Daiz to realize who is on the other end of the phone sounding like a totally different person. “Marco! My boy why haven't you called? Sorry about that, just forget you heard anything.”

 

Marco frowns as he listens to his father trying to brush off the sudden outburst as nothing. “Sorry….I haven't called you guys these past couple of days but I got caught up in some ….some stuff. Mainly my make up exams,” he then mutters under his breath “and being stolen from and kicked out of the dorms.”

 

Luckily his father did not hear the last part under Marco's breath or he would freaked out more. “Well don't make us worry son…”

 

Trying his luck Marco tries to fish out the truth from his father. “So dad what this about the house and mom? What's going on?”

 

There is a moment of hesitance from his father but then Marco hears a sigh coming from the other line. “Listen son I don't want you to worry about the house we have it under control.”

 

“No offense but it does not sound like it, when did you lose your other job? Why did they fire mom?”

 

“Son….”

 

“What's wrong with Mom? How long has all this been going on? “

 

“Marco…..”

 

“Am I cause of all this? Is it my fault?”

 

“Marco will you please give me a chance to explain!” His father snaps a bit at his son, he was just so frustrated with everything that was going on. “None of this is your fault!”

 

“Are you sure? I am the reason you and mom got multiple jobs to help pay for college and then I did something stupid to nearly get killed.”

 

“Marco listen we all do shit that are stupid at some point in our life. When I was your age I decided to go out drinking with my friends at a strip club where I somehow ended up in my underwear. At the end of the night driving home in my old pick up truck in my tighty whities drunk off my ass. I thought I could make it home like that and ended up driving right into a tree, luckily I was the only hurt one and did not bring any physical pain to others but can't say emotionally. My parents were so worried, so much so I eventually gave my father a heart attack and broke your mother, Angie my girlfriend at the time, was in tears. In fact she was so heartbroken over it while my mama beat the shit out of me once I was out of the hospital with broken ribs and bones. So I know what it's like to do something stupid and if you think this is the last time, it is not. There are so many times I have done idiotic I lost count.” 

 

Marco can also Imagine the slight smile of the story from from his father. He always did have something wise to say that made Marco understand things a little better. Marco feels himself relaxes a little bit after hearing that. “Ok good to know I am not the one one that has done something reckless.”

 

There is chuckling heard on the other end. “You have no idea son.” There is a pause before Rafael continues to answer Marco's other questions. “As for college both me and your mother wanted you to be the first to go college and be the first in our family to try for a better life. We always knew you could do it son, and look how far you have come.”

 

“Thanks dad that means a lot to me.” Marco can feel himself smile at that comment. 

 

There is a long sigh on the other end of the phone as Rafael continues. “As for the house and money troubles…. Your mother and I…. Well ...we did not want you to worry with that since you were working so hard in college with your jobs.” Marco feels a pang of guilt in his chest at how focused he has been with his studies that he did not think to really focus on his family's troubles. “ Your mom had quit the one job and we were doing well until she took off to be with you while you were in the hospital…..” There is a pause followed by another sigh before his father continues. “She had always went to work and stayed late helping at that job for years and the one time she calls in for and emergency they….they….hold it against her and fire her for wanting to be with her only child….” 

 

Marco can feel the tears that start to gather in his eyes. “And mama?”

 

“Marco ….. I-I-I want …..I want ...you to understand….that she is not all ….well… she is ..um how do I put this….the lights are on but nobody's home…..”

 

“So what are you saying my mother's crazy!” He can feel the tears slowly slide down his cheeks as he accuses his father of labeling his mother as such. His voice breaks a little as he spoke.

 

“No...I mean… look she is going through some stuff…. having you move out and…. Seeing you sick in that hospital then losing her job….. it tore her up inside… now all she does is talk to her flowers and plant more roses and other flowers like they are her babies….look I think if you come by more often it might help ok?”

 

Marco lifts his right arm up and proceeded to wipe his wet face. “Yeah I'll try….for mom….”

 

“Please stay safe, Marco! Both of us love you so very much for something to happen to you.”

 

“I love you both too and I will be safe….”

 

“Well I hope passed your exams.”

 

“Same here, I did non- stop studying for the past few days.”

 

“Well don't over do things son, oh and please be ok. You are feeling better right not having any bad thoughts?” 

 

“Yes father I'm fine and no bad ones just happy ones of my family. I will try to come by soon maybe stay a little while if that's alright.” 

 

“That's perfectly fine son, I know your mother would like that very much. Who knows maybe it will do her some good to have her baby boy home once again. “

 

“Yeah, well love you guys! I got to go dad.”

 

“We love you too son. Bye for now and remember what I said.”

 

“Yes sir..”

 

And with that they both end the call; Marco sits there a moment to think about their conversation that they had. It seemed things were not going good for him nor his family. He really needed to find a job to help his family save the house but in the meantime he could move back in to help with his mom, perhaps him being there will hopefully help some. The silence is broken by the rumbling from his stomach. Checking his pockets he counts how much change he had, it was not much and he needed to really save what he could to travel home and for emergencies only. He also still need to call Star to check in with her. Drawing up his nerve again he decides to at least let her know that he's alright. “Call Star.”

 

There is yet another robotic response from the mirror, “Calling Queen Star.” 

 

There is continuous ringing heard from the other end but no one picks up. Finally and answer machine comes on. “Hey Star it's Marco, I just wanted to let you know I'm alright….. Well, uh, give me a call back when you can…. Bye…” He hangs up, putting his mirror back into his pocket. Deciding to save his money and figure out how not to starve to death he decides to take short nap. He lays his bag behind his head as he lays backwards and closes eyes on the green grass underneath the shade tree. Before he drifts off a sudden thought occurs to him about the frat parties again. They always had plenty of food and booze also everyone tend to to get so plastered at those no one care if he borrowed a bed for the night maybe even a shower. Hell he could always sneak over to the locker rooms and just take one but then would have to buy some soap. Deciding that the party would be his best bet.

 

After about ten minutes laying there feeling his tummy grumble he somehow passes out. He sleeps for a good while that when he finally awakes it is already dusk and he can hear some music already starting to play off in the distance. Standing up he stretches and picks up his things already heading to the source. One of the frat houses has already started their parties early. 

 

Soon Marco was standing outside the frat house holding his garbage bag at the side. He walks as casually as possible into the building, where tons of people are already gather talking and drinking, some of them dancing. Marco walks around trying to find a quiet spot, only to glance towards the stairs above. Sneak up the stairs with his bag at his side he quickly makes it down the hallway listening and looking for anybody to kick him out. Marco opens three doors all leading to a single bedroom and closet. After his third try he seemed to have some luck opening up to a spaciousness bathroom meant for the residents for this floor. He knew there were more bathrooms in the building but damnit if it was not deserted up here and there were yet that many people given there were still like forty people down stairs that number will double or triple soon. Besides he really needed a shower to get all the grime that had been gather for the past few days. Quickly stepping in and locking the door behind him Marco took out a clean old white tank top followed by a clean pair of ripped black jeans and some fresh underwear. Setting his clean clothes on the counter he quickly stripped and stepped into the shower turning it to full blast. He stood under the spray for a good ten minutes just savouring the feel of the hot water on his skin. 

 

Marco looked around at the variety of soaps and shampoos that were in there. Opening a few he sniffed a variety, finally deciding on some old spice body wash he quickly lathered up scrubing his body twice for good measure.Rinsing off the soapy suds he then grabbed a tropical smelling shampoo that smelled of coconuts with a hint or pineapples (or was that mangos?) It smelled nice enough so he was generous with applying it. He quickly washed his hair three times for good measure, lastly he grabbed a bottle of conditioner that was supposed to make his hair silky soft and shiny. He squeeze a little bit in his hands then proceeded to rub it in only stopping to rinse out the remains. Turning off the water he grabbed a dry clean towel to dry off with. When he deemed himself dry enough he slipped on his clean clothes.

 

Looking around Marco notices a new toothbrush and toothpaste laying out on the counter that likely someone got to replace their old ones with. He really hates to take things but he needed to do something with his mouth, he thought of it as burrowing from a friend. Opting on a clean mouth Marco opens the new toothbrush and toothpaste and proceeds to brush his teeth two times. After spitting out and rinsing all the paste from mouth he picks up any mess he made then gathers his things. Before going down stairs Marco finishes his exploring and decides to put his things in one of the bedrooms, hidden on the side. Odds are his stuff would be left alone since he chooses the furthest room from the stairs also everyone knew that frat boys much rather stay out of their rooms unless they hooked up even then they care very little if someone randomly left their stuff. 

 

Before leaving his stuff to go down to the party Marco made sure that his mirror and scissors we're tucked away deep in the bag, where any snooping would just assume it was a bag of laundry left out. Heading out the door, Marco begins to descend the stairs. He looks around to make sure he is not caught but everyone there was too busy to notice some random person roaming around. There were now even more people at the party and growing, from what his roommate told him look could be well over 300 or more people that show up. 

 

As casually as he can he walks to the kitchen which housed pizza, chips, soda, candy, sandwiches, booze, booze and more boozes. Marco squeezes past a few girls who are lingering at the chips that are laid out. Finding himself a plate he loads up just about on everything. Grabbing a soda he squeezes once again past those girls and makes his way back to the stairs where he sit down on and starts to dig into his food. He sips on his soda and eats even more of his food. It's not long that his plate is clean so he starts to head back to get some more food squeezing past even more people this time grabbing himself a few beers as he gets another plate full, heading back to his spot on the stairs. Once again he eats his food while listening to the sound of people and music. He downs his soda finishing off in one gulp, burping as he wipes his mouth on a napkin he grabbed. 

 

Popping the top of his first beer he begins to sip on the bitter liquid. Finally taking notice that even more people have entered the party. Some people took a page from his book sitting on the stairs to eat or even talk. Leaning back he takes a few big gulps of his beer then closes his eyes as listens to beat of the music and chatter of people. It was still too early for anyone to be real rowdy yet but given enough alcohol it won't be long before the wild side comes out in everyone. Marco sits back up finishing his first beer, after just sitting there for a few minutes he determines that it is safe for him to have some more drinks without it making him too drunk. He was a little worried since his tummy was empty that the liquor would get to him faster. He cracks open the other beer and drank it a little faster than before,a flush of new arrivals to the party caught his attention. Sitting there people watching he can't help but wonder why he always had a problem after high school socializing with people or making friends for that matter. He quickly pops the top of the last beer he grabbed and sips on it, trying to look cool as two young women pass by him to sit on the upper stairs. They smile as they go in which he returns it with a nod. That was another thing he completely failed at while in college was getting a girlfriend, hell he was even wondering what sex had to offer but if you could not talk or understand one another you could completely forget a relationship. 

 

Standing up Marco debates whether or not to leave as he gathers up his trash to throw away. He makes his way down stairs pushing pass person after person as he finds a trash can tossing his garbage inside. He thought about leaving once again but then he remembered the shitty week he's had so opts to stay for a little fun. Wandering around he finds a keg and grabs a cup filling it up to the top. Sipping on his beer he begins to walk past people until he is standing outside with a ping pong table full of beer. Some frat guy sees him and grins at as he waves him over. Marco makes his way over as the man cheerful greets him. “Yo man what's up?! You up for a game of pong, bro?”

 

Marco hesitates at first but notices the hopeful look on the other's face. He must be trying to get the drinking games started to speed up the wild actions of everyone else. He is about to say no because, hey, he is the safe kid but then sees where that has gotten him and before he can process what's coming out his mouth it's already too late. “Sure, why not.” He is handed a paddle as the other demonstrates how to play by going first, the man knocks a ball in one of his cups, picking it up and quickly downing the contents and tossing the empty cup to the floor. It is Marco's turn and he is surprised he makes the ball in the first cup. He copies the others actions by taking the cup and downing the contents. The game goes on drawing up a nice crowd as those around watches the dwindling cups. To Marco's bigger surprise he is actually really good at this game, not once has the ball missed. He could not say the same for his competitor who was having a little harder time with the dwindling cups. He is slowly feeling the effects of the alcohol but it just makes him feel relaxed. Pretty soon there is cheering heard from all around as Marco makes the last ball in the cup. His come competitor yells, “Nooo!!!! Wow good game.” The man holds out his hand which Marco takes only to be pulled into a one arm hug getting his back patted. 

 

“Yeah that was a good game.” He smiles at the other, returning the hug he received. “Would you believe that was my first time playing?” 

 

The other has opened his mouth into an o shaped as he replies in an surprisingly excited voice. “For reals?!? Damn you a natural bro!!!”

 

“Yeah thanks,” Marco can feel his face heating up in embarrassment from the praise. 

 

“You should totally take on Josh in pong or better yet have you done the drinking challenge yet?”

 

“Um… no…”

 

“Dude you should go against my man Ralph! He is wanting someone to start this shit. I bet you can take him if you can beat me at pong like this.”

 

“Sure why not,” Marco feels pretty good but does not feel tipsy just more relax and agreeable.

 

“Alright let's dddooo ttthhhhisss!!!!! We got a challenger for the great Ralph! Wooot wooot!” There is even more cheering and applause as he is being lead back inside with a crowd of people already gathering around. 

 

Marco is lead to a big open room full of people, there is loud music being blared out the speakers. He is sat down on a folding chair placed at a small table with two bottles of tequila with two shot glasses beside each bottle. The next second there is a loud booming, “Who dares challenge me the great Guzzler!!” A tall blonde man walks out of nowhere with no shirt on showing off his nice tan six pack. Marco gulps at the sight but he is not sure if it's out of fear or excitement at seeing such a handsome man stand before him. The man takes notice of Marco and grins at Marco. “Is it you!” He points at Marco waiting for him to answer but all he does is open and close his mouth like a fish. The man named Ralph seems to notice Marco staring which makes him grin even wider. “Hey cutie I know I'm sexy to look at but you can do that all you want after I drink you under.”

 

Finding his voice Marco speaks up, “the only one going under the table is you!” 

 

“Well you're not wrong about that cutie but it ain't because I lost.” The blonde winks at Marco for good measure. This causes Marco to blush and Stammer at the comments.

 

“Wh-wh-what!?” 

 

“You heard me cutie,” the man continues to grin as Marco feels his face heat up more before the man he was playing beer pong with speaks up.

 

“Dude you’re gross… ain't nobody come here to hear that. Y'all ready to get your drink on?

 

“ Hell yeah!” Ralph (or The Guzzler as he had self declared) says before he adds “liquor is not the only thing I guzzle.” The man winks at Marco who is pretty sure his face must look like a tomato now. Before the man can continue the pong guy is pouring the other a drink and showing it in his hand. Said man looks to Marco to see if he is ready too.

 

“Yeah I guess I'm ready.” He is then poured a shot and handed it.

 

“Y'all let's give them some encouragement, y'all ready to see them get their drink on!?” There is cheers and clapping from all around them as he hold the drink in his hand. “Then let's do this! The first who is unable to continue or gets sick loses, making the other the all time drinking champ! Everytime we yell thres you drink or sing tequila! Got it?” Both heads nod as the crowd counts down when they say thres both men throw back their drinks.

 

The bottle was almost empty and Marco can already feel the effects the liquor kicking in. He is giggling and smiling more and swaying to the music all the while the other is making jokes or flirting with him. Marco is too busy trying to win against the other. They are already halfway down the second bottle, both are sluggish and slurring their words that is until Ralph face falls forward on to the table. Marco giggles at this swaying side to side almost out of his chair as the pong guy begins the countdown finally yelling, “And the Guzzler is down!! We have a winner it's….” The man looks over at Marco and whispers “Hey man what's your name?” 

 

Marco giggles even more like the man just said something funny but replies. “ It's mmmmm mMarco.”

 

“Well mmmm Marco you win!” There are cheers from all around him as some throw their hands up in the air making their beers splash up and out of their cups. Both men and women are throwing themselves at Marco who pushes past them all to make his way to the dance floor. There are various built platforms and poles placed about the room along more much louder music blaring through. There are colorful lights flashing around to the beats of the music. Marco makes his way to the center and starts to dance, moving his hips and shaking his rear to beats of the drums. A few dancers move aside to watch the spectacle. Marco dances really well for a drunk guy and he is not stopping anytime soon. Making his way to one of the platforms Marco starts to twirl around the pole wrapping his right leg around it and twirling around in circle. He leans backwards showing off his torso then moves back up to grab the pole again. Moving his hips like he is humping the pole he looks out at the crowd. A lot of the people have stopped dancing to stare at him. At first he was afraid he was making himself look like a fool that is until someone cheered him on and more soon followed. 

 

Smiling at the encouragement he moves to turn his back to the pole and grinds his back and ass up and down it. At the very same time he is grinding up and down his hand moves to his front rubbing up and down his body. Soon both his hands rest on his hips as he wiggles then side to side unclasping the button then hooking his thumb into the above his zipper he pushes his hand down causing the zipper to go down as he slid his body back down the pole. When he reaches the bottom he crouches down moving to his hands and knees starting to crawl forward to some girl that pulled out some money trying to give to him. Other soon follow as he crawls over to them making his pants slide slightly down his waist. He takes a few bills in his mouth as he hears screams from the women in excitement. Taking the money out of his mouth he places it in his pants pocket as he crawls backwards and back up the pole. Pressing down on one of his feet he slips out of his shoes pushing to the edge of the side of the plattform. He reaches backwards grabbing a hold of the pole he lifts one foot up to one of the ladies who grabs the tip of the sock pulling and laughing like a mad woman. 

 

Marco is a sight to see with his pants hanging loosely on his hips and foot lengthen out with no sock on and mouth slightly open. He looks like a desperate kitten looking for affection as he tilts his head to the side. Sticking his tongue get out he slowly moves it around his lips as he looks at the crowd through half lidded eyes. Suddenly he twirls his body around to the people standing behind him and sticks out his other foot. This time a man reaches out grabbing the top of the elastic pulling it down and off his foot slowly he pockets the sock. The man then reaches out a hand placing it on Marco's heel as he moves the foot closer to his face to place a gentle kiss to the top of the foot. Marco moves his foot back only to thrust it back pushing the man off him making him fall backwards. Before the man could react Marco throws a finger up at him moving it side to side. “Tsk, look but no touching.” 

 

The music continues to play as others begin to crowd around Marco to either watch or dance in the area surrounding the platform. Twirling around, Marco faces the pole now climbing up clinging to the top part of the pole with his upper body he brings his legs on either side of the pole spreading then wide and open to where his crotch is resting on the pole. He then allows his body to slide slowly down to the ground making his groin rub against the metal pole. His butt soon meets the ground to where he throws back his head and leans backwards. He leans all the way back until his back and head rest on the platform. He does not stay lying down long , he moves his legs to where they are bent at the knees and spread open. Marco deciding it was a good idea to buck upwards into the air hears more excited shrieks and feels money being thrown on his body. Pressing his arms on the ground he pushes himself up again and starts to sway once again to the music. Turning back around he is once again leaning his back on the pole as he hooks is thumbs on either side of his pants. He shimmies downwards making his hips wiggle and pushes his pants down. The tops of Marco's boxers can be seen, slowly he wiggles more down pushing at the fabric and with it making more of his boxers appear. Once his pants are at his feet he steps out of them with his left leg and as he stand back up he kicks his leg up effectively kicking it into the crowd. There is a rush of people pushing forward who shriek out excitedly and jump up and down with the new prize in their hands. 

 

Marco still felt pretty good like he could do anything and be anyone. Of course that might have been the booze talking and speaking of which he was starting to feel the need to go pee. All that stuff he had to drink he had not ran to the little man's bathroom. Jumping down the platform form there were whines and complaints for him to finish his dance. With a seductive grin he batted his eyelashes and said, “I need a break….be right back.” Marco strunts off going upstairs to the bathroom. There was a line of people waiting for all the ones that were down stairs. There was really hardly anyone upstairs, before heading to the the bathroom, Marco heads into the room he left his stuff, quickly checking to make sure his stuff was fine he grabs a light purple thong from out of his bag. He nearly forgot he had this gag gift from Star and Janna. He takes the undies and heads to the restroom where he relieves himself groaning a little that pressure on his bladder has eased up. Finishing up Marco cleans himself before he takes off his boxers and puts on the thong. When the thong is on he slips his boxers back over and heads out the door only to run smack dab into a hard chest. “Well hey there cutie, looking for me?”

 

It takes Marco a monument to figure out why that voice sounds so familiar. He looks up in the face of the Guzzler who is red in the face with good grin. He is leaning on the doorway as if he just came back too. “Mmm maybe,” Marco grins up at him and tries to slide past him only with be sandwich between Ralph and the door frame. 

 

“Mmnn ll-lats gooddaa!” The man leans forward burying his face in Marco's neck he starts to kiss up and down. Marco shivers and whines in protest but does not stop the intrusion. The man presses his body forward and begins to grind his clothed erection against Marco's thigh. Marco moans at the feeling and squirms from his spot. Ralph grinds even harder against Marco dry humping his leg and inner thigh to where he would briefly brush his own growing erection.

 

“Mmm we need to get back ...mmm to ..the… the.. the party.” Marco visibly shakes as he bucks right back into the other.

 

“What's you hurry when seeres a parrty here..” The man follows this with a kiss to Marco's neck.

 

“Nnn yeah...mmm nn dance…”

 

“Ok... cutie, let me… take care of some find first.” The other man releases him as Marco moves past him to head back to the dance floor. Marco all but pushes the crowd only stopping to climb back up his platform. He picks up where he left off moving his hips forward and around. Once again he has gotten people's attention to where he yanks off his top spinning it open head and letting it fly into someone's waiting arms. He then does a few more twirls around the pool tossing his head from side to side. He licks his lips and yanks off the boxers throwing it onto some screaming girl's face who takes off with it as others try to grab it from her.

 

Marco is now in nothing but a thong. He's climbing, twirling, and sliding up and down the pole. He looks like he is having sex with it the his face is red, his lips moist and his chest heaving from the workout. Looking up Marco sees his friend Ralph staring at him with hungry eyes . As Marco stares he does a nice job presenting his ass to the other. As he turns back, Marco is gripped with sadness as some little copper headed woman bounces up to Ralph and states to make out with the giant. Feeling a bit more out of it Marco slides off the platform taking his pants putting them on. Grabbing the money and shoes he starts to make his way to the the stairs only to bed stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Half expecting it as that asshole, Marco tried his best to shake off the hand. When the hand does it move he turns to see some older man with a protruding stomach, balding head of hair done a weak comb over, glasses, and a fine muschae on his face. The man looked like one of those old late 80’s or early 90’s porn stars. “Yeah buddy I'm not interested in hooking up…” 

 

“Woah woah who said anything bout that! No I'ma here scouting talent if you would?”

 

If Marco had been sober he probably would have question him on that. But as it was he was starting to feel drained and wanted to pass out where he stood. “Oh?”

 

“And my boy I thought I ask if you would be willing to work for me at my establishment. With moves like yours you coulda really rack in the dough. You’re a natural dancer.”

 

“Thank you….”

 

“Tell ya what you look tired so what don't I leave one my cards for ya.” The man pulls out a card from his shirt pocket handling to Marco.

“Well I hope to hear from ya, Laters!” The man is already walking off and throws a causally hand up to want bye. 

 

Walking back upstairs Marco puts the card and stuff near his bag. He locks the room hoping the inhabitant does not show up as he locks the door and flops down on the bed. He soon passes out from all the excitement he has had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think & thank you for the comments sirius16 & Guided_by_Demons <3
> 
> Once Again thank you everybody for the kudos & feel free to comment below.
> 
> I know sorry there was no Tom in here, I also was not going to have Tom show up in the other chapter but I incorporated him briefly.


	8. Adulting is Hard chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is a little shorter but I hope you in enjoy.
> 
> Some naughty scenes for you guys :)

Walking back up stairs Marco puts the card and stuff near his bag. He locks the room hoping the inhabitant does not show up as he locks the door and flops down on the bed. He soon passes out from all the excitement he had.

 

Marco feels hands on his chest, sliding over his nipples and down to his stomach. His breath hitches as he feels sharp teeth pierce his inner thighs. He feels a warm trickle of liquid slide down only to get caught by a warm wet tongue that slowly being dragged over the fresh wound. There is a kiss that's pressed on the wound as if to apologize for making it. There are hands that continues to slide down Marco getting dangerously close to his groin. His entire body feels as if he is on fire, not to mention that the hands that are touching him are hot making him lose his mind along with that warm tongue. “ MMMMMMNNNN!” Marco squirms underneath the the body that is toying with him.

 

“ What's a matter Daiz having some trouble there ?” The voice is deep and familiar which is followed by a few clawed fingers that lightly ghost over his groin.

 

“ Nnnnnooo mmmm nnneevverr!” Marco struggles again only to get smacked lightly on his crotch. There is a growl coming from the the mysterious body above him. 

 

“ Stop that! Be good will you! If you're good I might give you a treat.” The male voices says as he runs his palms over the other's crotch. 

 

Marco all but squeaks out, “o-ok.” The mouth once again back on his inner thighs kissing and licking around the area. There's a few more sharp bites and skin breaking making Marco hiss. Each time he was bit there would be tiny kisses and kitten licks to the wound. Hands are rubbing on either side of his hips moving while moving their thumbs in circles to soothe the others nerves. Relaxing more Marco let's the other continue their exploration. 

 

Suddenly Marco feels the hands sliding inwards to his crotch and gripping the base. Marco takes in a sharp intake of breath as a hot tongue licks tentatively at the tip of his penis. Marco sits up and looks down seeing red eyes look up at him with a shock pink and purple. “ I said stop moving or do I need to punish you again.” There is a hand pushing him back down followed by a cool puff of air on his dick making him shiver. The other feeling satisfied that Marco has laid back down finally goes back to licking and pressing light kisses up and down his shaft. The next thing Marco knows what happening is tight heat encasing his cock making him go crazy.

 

“Mmmm Ahh oooo good! Sooooo ggoood mmm!” Marco moans out as he opens his legs wider for the other so they have easier access to work. The other bobs their head faster and faster driving Marco insane until he is teetering on edge of orgasm. Just as the other lifts up and off his cock, Marco wakes up groaning at the loss of the dream. Moving around he feels his undies sticky and slick, he stands up quickly changing out of them into a fresh pair. He climbs back in bed laying there until he falls into a dreamless sleep.

 

When Marco finally does wake up he notices the room is still empty of its occupant. Odds were they were passed out drunk somewhere in the fraternity. Throwing the covers off him, he sits up stretching his arms then moving his legs over the side of the bed. Standing up Marco does some more stretches and decides to gather some clean clothes to change in because it smelled like he had taken a bath in liquor. As Marco bends over he nearly falls at the sudden movement. That was great he feels a slight headache coming on. Luckily for him there was no windows or bright lights on or his head would be killing him. He tries again to gather a clean change of clothes and the burrowed toothbrush and toothpaste to go make himself presentable. 

 

Once he gathers his things he goes at a slow pace to the bathroom where he locks the door and strips. As best a he can he gets into the shower putting it to full blast so the hot water would help the ever increasing headache as he became more alert. The hot water was able to relax his muscles as he washed his body and hair. Once he could move without much pain he turned off the shower quickly toweling off.

Heading over to the sink he quickly brushes his teeth only to bush it two more times to get rid of strong taste of boozes that still lingered. As quickly as possible for someone with a fleeting hangover, Marco gets dress gathering his discarded clothes,he heads back to the room to gather his things. Picking up his bag he throws it over his shoulder and sneaks downstairs to the kitchen. Where he grabs a soda and a bag of pop tarts from the cubert. He then makes his way out the door. 

He quickly decides to head to the park he slept at a few days ago so he could enjoy his breakfast in peace and maybe nurse his hangover. Once he is at the park he takes a seat at the bench that was previously a bed and rapidly rips open the pop tarts. It does not take long to finish off the pop tarts before he is opening the can of soda he snagged on his way out of the frat house. Taking a sip he cringes at the bittery sweet taste. Hmm I guess pop tarts and soda don't mix.

 

Sighing to himself, Marco closes his eyes and leans back to think on everything that has happened. It is all a jumbled mess but hey he was save twice already so someone above must me looking out for him to send him such guardian angels. Sure one of those angels stole from him and he really didn't know the guy much but he loved to eat, while the other felt so warm. Now that he thought of it he felt that same warmth from somewhere else but he couldn't quite recall where. Even if shit was a disaster right now he still had his heath, friends and family. Speaking of family, Marco wanted help them so much right now if only….

 

Marco thoughts are cut off as a loud ringing starts up suddenly. He knows it not his phone since that was stolen so the only other thing it could be is the mirror. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the mirror quickly answering it, “ Um..Hello?”

 

There is an overly excited squeal on the other end followed by a loud overly excited greeting. “HELLO MARCO! HOW ARE YOU DOING? I WAS SO WORRIED THAT I WOULD NOT GET A HOLD OF YOU AT THIS HOUR!” The woman now bounces into view of the mirror hopping up and down like a child full of energy. Which didn't seem too far to Marco even if she has matured a lot she still was the same ball of energy he knew back in high school.

 

“ Hello Star, I'm fine. How are you doing today?”

 

“Oh I'm super fantastic I get to talk to you today!! Sorry about not calling you back the other day, I got busy and was trying free up some time to come see you maybe.” So she did get his message, that's good but he knew she would press more on why he sounded so down.

 

“ Well I'm ...WAIT DID YOU SAY VISIT?”

 

“MHM!” Star is nodding her head with a big smile on her face while Marco’s mouth drops as he stares wide eyed at the woman on the other end.

 

”you’re not pulling my chain are you? This isn't some sort of trick is it?”

 

Star shakes her head,” nope!”

 

Marco is grinning from ear to ear, sure last he saw of Star was when he was in the hospital. This time it will be better circumstances for them to catch up and spend some quality time with one another again. “ That's wonderful! When are you coming by?”

 

She puts her index finger on her chin and taps as if she is thinking but the smile on her face tells Marco otherwise. “ Oh I was thinking Thursday!”

 

“ That's a day from now!” Marco reaches up putting his hands in his hair on either side of his head. 

 

“ I told you I got busy with things, I was trying to make some time to spend time with you. It just so happened the straurt managed to work my schedule to have half a day to visit you. My mother was not very pleased with me for leaving my duties for a day to her but she will get over it.” Star shoos her hand then moves it to rest under her chin. “ By the way what did you want to do Thursday?’

 

It is Marcos turn to look like he is thinking as he moves one hand down at his side the the other hand moves to rub his chin as he hums. “ Hmm let me think. Hmmmm …..hmmmmm.” Star starts to giggle at his antics. “ Hmm how about get a late lunch and catch up and maybe catch a movie or something. I am up for whatever, it's been a while since we sent quality time together.”

 

Star nods enthusiastically, “ It really has!”

 

Marco gives her a thoughtful smile in which she returns. Star clears her throat as she once again speaks up. “ Sssoooo are you going to tell me why you sounded all moppy or do I need to use my wand on you to find out?”

 

Marco is quick to throw up his hands and vigorously shake his head no. Recalling all the times that Star used her wand to “ help” and how it always seemed to end in disaster. Given she was much older and had more experience in using it that still did not put him at ease.Shivering he remembers the tentacle arm he had to deal with. “ Nonononononononon!” 

 

“ Aww you're no fun!” She crosses her arms and puffs out her cheeks like a scolded child. 

 

Marco could not help but laugh at the picture Star painted. Here was the queen of Mewni pouting like a child just like back in high school. “ Haha you know me mister safe man!” 

 

“ Hahaha yeah,” she smiles at him but her look quickly changes to a more concerned one. Her tones takes on a seriousness that's foreign to Marco. “ But seriously please tell me why you sounded so depressed and don't give me that excuse that you could not get me on the mirror!”

 

Sighing Marco takes a deep breath while running a hand quickly through his hair. “ Truth is things keep going bad to worse….. First I was nearly rapped then lost two of my jobs, then I nearly died, oh I was fired from my last job I had after getting out of the hospital….. what else oh yeah I was kicked out of my dormitory and oh the icing to top it off, my roommate who took me to the hospital saving my life stole all my things of any value.!”

 

Star is quiet as she take all this in and once she is sure that Marco has finished his ranting does she begin to speak up. “ I'm sorry about your jobs if you need some help I could….”

 

Marco cuts her before she can finish that sentence. “ Star I don't want charity, I could never take hands out from you. You are my friend and it just would not feel right.” 

 

She nods her head in understanding before speaking up again. “ Again I feel really sorry about not being there when you needed me most when you were nearly….when you got attack….”

 

Star looks like she is on the verge of tears as Marco speaks up. “ Star what's done is done and we already went over this, you may not have been there after it happened but you still came for me when I needed you the most. Lying in that hospital was so scary but having you there helped greatly. The point is you still came through.”

 

“ I suppose……”

 

“ You did and that what friends do.” He gives her a reassuring smile.

 

“ Yeah you're right,” she slowly cheers up giving a small smile herself. “ Oh what if I replaced all…”

 

“ Star! I done told you no!”

 

“ But I….”

 

“ I mean it, you do not have to replace anything. I just wish the person who saved me didn't seek payment by taking my things.” 

 

There is a hesitation in Star as opens her mouth and stop. She frowns then shakes her head with a look of determination on her face. “ Marco it wasn't your roommate.”

 

“ What are talking about Star? The guy took my things and hauled ass somewhere else!”

 

Star shakes her head no, “ Marco it was not your roommate that saved your life.”

 

“ What do you mean? Who else knew where I was? Who else was around?”

 

Star looks directly into his eyes as the words leave her mouth. “ Tom….”

 

“ Hahaha hahaha haha, Tom! Good one Star!” He is shaking his head in laughter but Star does not blink at him. Marco takes notice and calms down. “ You're serious..?”

 

Star nods her head as she begins to speak, “ He told me not to tell but…. You seemed so sad and I figured this would help at…..” Star stops as she sees Marco's face twist into a hundred different emotions at once.

 

“ How is the demon hot head who tried to kill me any better!” 

 

“ I don't know maybe he was just making amends….”

 

“ No no nono nononon No! TOM! REALLY?! HOW?!?”

 

“You were really out of it and apparently “accidentally” called him.”. She uses air quotes as she says accidentally. “ He somehow managed to get you to tell your dorm was then went from there to find you. He really didn't want to have you know so he asked me and your parents to keep quiet.”

 

“ I can't believe this…. Tom?”

 

Star nods again, “ The whole time you were out cold he did not leave your side. As for why he kept quiet it was so he did not upset you even more.”

 

“ Why tell me all of this?”

 

“ I think you know why.”

 

“ I guess I need to thank him at some point.”

 

“You should, anyways I need to get going. I will see you Thursday at let's say noon? “

 

He nods,” yeah sounds good…. Bye.”

 

“ See you soon, bye bye.”

 

The mirror is back to normal as he puts it away. This gave him even more to think about and why Tom of all people would save his life let alone stay by his side. Marco ponders this for several more minutes before he decides he needs to leave the park. Without him realizing it, a small group of joggers have stopped to look anxiously at him. He had a feeling he was giving off a creepy arua that could send anyone into a panic. Gathering his things he stands and makes his way to the bus stop.

 

Marco pulls out some change handing it to the driver and takes his seat near the front. During the ride he could not stop thinking about the demon and why he did what he did. Marco felt a little nervous because he knew at some point he needed to thank the demon for saving his life. Marco was not a jerk not to give recognition to those who really earned it. Before Marco knew it he was back in his old neighborhood. Stepping off the bus he thanked the driver and headed towards his parents house. Setting down his bag he knocks on the door and begins to rock back and forth on his heels.

 

“ Yes, who is it?” Comes a energetic male reply.

 

“ Only the sweet young man you say is so bright that you call him son.”

 

Suddenly the door is thrown open and a happy latino man stands with arms wide open ready to close in around the younger man. “Marco!! You made it home, so good to see you my boy. So you visiting today?”

 

“ Actually I was wondering if it was ok for me to stay a bit and maybe help out around the house,if that's ok….?”

 

“ Why of course,” his father leans in giving him a big bear hug then steps aside to let Marco pass. “ Your mother's out back, I know she will be happy to see you. Oh your room is just the same as always so you can take your stuff up whenever.”

 

“Thanks Dad,” Marco grabs his bag and walks pass only for his father to speak up once again.

 

“ Is that all your things?”

 

Marco scratches his head and gives a nervous laugh before he speaks up. “ Yeah I was in a rush…. Well I better go see mom!” Before his father can say another word, Marco has dropped his bag in the hall and is rushing out the backdoor to see his mother. He soon spots her bent over talking to some flowers.

 

“ Well you're looking good today Violet and Daisy I told you about those sweets making you gain weight. Aww it ok baby mama is here don't cry.” Angie bends down hugging the flower and tapping it lightly with her fingers. “ There there it will be alright.” She then looks up and over to another flower in the distance and scolds it. “ Chase don't tease your sister!”

 

Clearing his voice Marco speaks up at the scene before him. “ Hey mom….I'm home.” He stands there awkwardly as he waits for his mom to notice him. 

 

She turns and looks at him with a smile on her face then turns back to her flowers. “ Your brother is back from college! Marco come say hi to your siblings, they all missed you.” She frantically waves him over.

 

Slowly making his way over to his mother he crouches down and decides to go with the farce for now. “ Hi everyone I'm back!” He waves awkwardly at the flowers while his mother gives him a huge grin. 

 

“ Where is my hug? Are you staying for dinner?”

 

He smiles as he leans over to give his mother a hug. “ Actually I was planning to stay a while to help you guys out for the summer.”

 

“ Are you sure that's a good idea? You're so close to the end of your degree.”

 

“ I know that and I was told to have a break every now and then. Sides I miss you both very much.” Though it was true, he didn't want to mention about helping with the house or her state of mind.

 

“ Well ok, come come let's go get ready for dinner.” 

 

Both stand up heading back inside, Marco says nothing as he helps in the kitchen. Dinner was nice, he got to catch up with his family and he got to eat a home cooked meal. They chatted away about the same things until his mom took some of the food out to garden and was leaving small bowls around with food for the flowers. Over all it was not a bad evening, he also got to enjoy his old bed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know there was not really much of Tom in this one but he will be making an appearance in the next chapter. 
> 
> As always feel free to comment and what not. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait, I been trying to pick up studying and other things. Such is life....


	9. Chapter 9 Adulting is Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry for the wait, I made this chapter a bit longer than originally intended but hope all of you like it.
> 
> Oh thought this was funny Ch.9 over 9 thousand words lol ok enjoy.

Both stand up heading back inside, Marco says nothing as he helps in the kitchen. Dinner was nice, he got to catch up with his family and he got to eat a home cooked meal. They chatted away about the same things until his mom took some of the food out to garden and was leaving small bowls around with food for the flowers. Over all it was not a bad evening, he also got to enjoy his old bed again.

 

The smell of bacon and other foods being cooked awoke Marco in the morning. He quickly changed into some clean clothes and headed down stairs to the source of the aromas. He quickly spotted his father in an apron cooking some food while his mother was making a cup of coffee for herself. “ Mm buenos dias!” 

 

“ Ahh buenos dias mi nino! Did you sleep well?” His father replies from over his shoulder.

 

“ As a matter of fact I did…. Um not to sound rude dad but…..um...Ahh .. don't you…”

 

“ Work! Yes I do, I just get to go in a bit later today.”

 

“ Ah ok..” Marco looks over at his mother who still adding cream making the coffee overflow out of her cup. She has yet to say a word but is humming to herself.

 

“ Dear…. The coffee!”

 

She pauses in her actions and stares at the mug and the cream in her hands. She sets the cream down only to pick up a fork and stir her coffee as she walks around the kitchen humming to herself. Marco walks over to his father and whispers in his ear. “ Is this what she been like since…..”

 

His father just nods as he whispers back in a solemn tone,” some days she is better than others….. The psychologist believes with a little time she will snap out of it. In fact he recommended she be around family often to help her.”

 

Marco nods his head and turns to watch his mother pour the coffee over her head letting the warm liquid flow down her face she licks at it. Thankfully the cream made it a lot cooler. Marco walks over taking the cup from his mother. “ Here let me get that for you mom.”

 

“Aww my son when did you get here?! So sweet you are my baby boy so sweet!” She Pat's his shoulders before she realizes the coffee dripping off her. “ Oh it must be raining again so let me go change.” She walks away to go clean up or at least that is what Marco hopes she is doing. 

 

Marco takes a seat at the kitchen table and waits for his father to finish making breakfast. “ So is it ok if I do some laundry? Maybe do some cleaning for you both?” 

 

“ That would be wonderful my boy.” He turns with a plate of food but has a haggard looked to his face as looks over at the freshly spilt coffee. 

 

Marco see where his father is looking and quickly gets up to get some towels and cleans the mess. Both men sit and start to dig into the food, saving a plate for his mother who has yet to return. When she is finally back she in dressed in a swimsuit and slippers. “ We saved you a plate.”

 

His mother stares at the food but sits and starts to nibble at it. After some small talk Rafael bids his family bye as he heads off for the late shift. Marco cleans the dishes and begins to sweep the floor. He heads to the laundry room taking his clothes and throwing them in the wash. He quickly spots his mother playing in the sprinklers with the flowers as he goes by to the family computer. He turns it on and starts searching for ads for jobs, he calls several number trying to get information or present himself but gets rejected each time. He also does countless applications and resumes he submits to several different jobs. After a couple of hours he goes to check on his clothes throwing them in the dryer and starts to check his pants pockets out of habit, withdrawing a business card. Marco stares at it and re-reads the information on it several times. 

 

“ Now where did you come from….” He turns the card over seeing nothing but flipped it back over to peer at the shiny magenta lettering of the card. It read “Passionate Desires” and in parentheses it had service provided with loving care. There was also a name on the card with some sort of address along with contact information. The card had the name Jack Mado, the care seemed legit but he had no idea what it was for or where it even came from. Marco slips the card into his current pants pocket as he finishes throwing the now washed clothes in the dryer and the pants in the washer. As he gets up Marco just so happens to walk by the back door peering out the window to see his mother ,kissing one of the potted plants.and rocking it in her arms like a baby. Shaking his head, his mind done made up he would call to see what the card was about he needed to for his parents.

 

Walking back into the living room Marco takes the card out along with grabbing the house phone. He is about to dial on the phone when a sudden thought passes him, what if this was some sort of scam. After all that's happened he did not want to add another number that might call pestering his family as it was. Marco heads up to his room after hanging the house phone back up only to dig out his mirror phone. At least with this the mirror could magical detect any scams, at least that is what Star told him when she gave it to him. Picking up the phone he clears his throat and says, “ call Passionate Desires.”

 

There is a robotic reply,” calling Passionate Desires.” The screen remains blank but there is ringing coming from the mirror. Then is a click followed by a man with an East coast Northern accent that Marco was having a hard time placing the state even if it sound so very familiar. 

 

“ Hello Passionate Desires this is Jack Mado, what be your pleasures?”

 

Marco is unsure of how to respond but he tries for the simplest thought that came to mind. “ Um...uh...hello…? Um…. I found ..your card...in….”

 

There is a loud boisterous reply from the gentleman on the other end. “ Ahh ya ya ya! Whyja didn't ya say so sooner!!! You calling about a job?”

 

Marco is a little surprised but pressed forward to see what this was about. “ Yes? I mean yeah I guess..”

 

“ Well you either know or don't. So which is it going to be?”

 

“ A job definitely a job….!”

 

Marco can barely explain himself before the man cuts him off with his energetic enthusiasm. “ Wonderful!! Now we can talk details later but care to come by Friday to get the lay of the land? If ya don't show I know ya weren't interested to begin with. Report at around 10:00 am, we don't normally open up till later but tomorrow is rehearsals. … well see ya then…!” 

 

Before Marco could agree or anything else the man has hung up on him. Weird he still had no clue what this job was he just sort of agreed to. He decided to take a break and make a sandwich for himself and his mother. Maybe he could help bring her back to her old self in the meantime. Making his way to the kitchen he gets out what he needs to make two sandwiches. He quickly makes them then gets two glasses of water for himself and his mother. He sets the food on the table as he opens the back door and calls out to her. She is covered in dirt from head to toe with leaves and twigs in her hair. “ I made lunch mom, please will you come eat with your baby boy?”. He tries to play the cute sweet son she always went wild for when he wanted her attention he just prayed that move still worked as he made a cute pouty face. His mother looks over at him and hesitates before she replies.

 

“ Alright son,” she stands up and makes her way to Marco leaving her flowers forgotten. She doesn't clean up however just goes and sits down at the table and proceeds to eat her meal. 

 

When both of them are finished Marco cleans up the mess while his mother stands and starts to head back outside only for Marco to reach out and grab her hand. His mother slowly turns to stare at him. “ Hey mom I was thinking maybe you can clean up and maybe you could teach me how to do something? “. He gives his best sheepish looking smile which is returned with a nod from his mother. She walks past the door and he hopes to her bathroom to get cleaned up. 

 

Marco can already feel all the stress that's starting to build up. He had no idea his mother had snapped because of him….He felt so guilty it was eating him up inside. He walks back to the living room and plops down on the couch, he reaches for the remote turning on the TV. It just so happens the TV is on some sort of movie with a demon in it. The demon had almost bull like horns but they had circular ridges around it. The demon had purple skin with brown little freckle like spots and bright orange hair. Marco's thoughts quickly turned to another pressing matter, Tom. 

 

He had yet to really think more about his conversation with Star about said fiery demon. He also needed to thank him as much as it killed him to admit it. But what do you say to someone who hated you for a long time or even got into fights with off and on. He really didn't know how those conversations would go. He also was not trying to kill himself even if some people believed he was. While he is pondering these things, he is too caught up to notice a clean Angie standing there holding spools and spools of yarn. That is until a rainbow of different colors of strings rains down upon his head. “ Alright son I'm going to teach you how to knitt!” Angie is starting to look like her old self but still looks a little out of it. She grabs a roll of yarn and proceeds to explain the uses of the needles, yarn, and patterns. She even demonstrates how to make a basic stitch to make certain patterns in which Marco fails completely at. By the time they are finished Marco has a huge knot tangled around himself.

 

“ I don't think I have the knack for this.” He struggles to free himself of the tangles of yarn. 

 

“ It just takes practice, you will get it….” His mother smiles at him but it falters a little.

 

There is a set of jingling keys and the sound of the door opening. “ I'm home! Marco! Angie ! Where are you both hiding?”

 

“ Is it already that late mom?”

 

She shrugs as her husband enters the room with what looks like a pizza box in hand. “ There you two are!! I brought a late dinner and….” Rafael stops and takes notice of the tangled up mess that is his son. “ Seems like I missed the fun!” He smiles at both of them but gives Marco a wink as he sets the pizza down and proceeds to help his son out. He somehow manages to get Marco free by some sort of miracle. “ Ok let's eat and you two can tell me all about your day. Maybe we can watch a movie together as a family.” 

 

They both nod in agreement then each of then grab a slice of pizza and begin to eat it. They chat excitedly about what happened today until his father put on some random Disney movie that was playing. It did not last long as his dad fell asleep and his mother wandered off somewhere. Marco took it upon himself to clean up the living room and turn the TV off. He grabbed a cover and draped it over his father, he also set his father's alarm. He then headed up stairs for a shower and a nap. 

 

By the time Marco woke up again it was already 9:30 am which gave him a little bit of time to get ready. He made himself and his mother who happened to be just standing around staring off in space a light breakfast. Once finished he checked his emails and the answering machine for any more messages on possible jobs. He ended up sighing to himself at the empty inbox. Marco deciding to make himself more useful as started to clean around house until it got closer to 11:00 clock. Putting away any cleaning materials, Marco headed upstairs for a quick shower. It was 11:25 by the time he had washed himself and his hair then brushed his teeth. He even burrowed some of his father's cologne for the day. He was not as lucky in trying to find something to wear, all the clothes he had were his old lazy worn out clothes. He did however have some of his old clothes from high school but they would be a bit too tight on him. It was either that or go naked because he really didn't want to borrow his dad's brightly colored clothes. 

 

Picking up a maroon button down collared shirt and a pair of tight skinny jeans that Marco could barely zip up he was ready to go. That or more like burst from his clothes, they clung so very tightly around his figure. Sure it showed off his muscles more along his natural curves but this felt too exposing. Before he could change again there is a knock on his bedroom door followed by an energetic female voice. “ Ready or not here I come!”

 

The door swings open to reveal Star in a pink pastel dress that came down to her bare knees. She wore a pair of heels that was the same color but had white butterfly wings that stuck out on each side. The more Marco looked at her the more he thought he saw a pretty flower then his old friend. “ Wow you look….wow ... amazing!”

 

She smiles at him as she twirls around showing off the silky like dress. “I would have worn something more casual but mother would not let me leave without looking like a queen in some way. Plus it's been a while since we spent some real time together so I thought I would dress up for the occasion.” She looks over at Marco and her smile gets even bigger. “ Seems like I'm not the only one to dress up.” She whistles at him and starts to walk around him, eyeing him up and down.

 

“ Um thanks….” He starts to fidget a little but he also puffs out his chest and flexes a bit in show. He is no idiot at what Star is doing right now and dam if he was not going to preen a little at the attention.

 

She moves back in front of him before stopping, “ Are you ready tiger?” She grins at him and holds out her arm that he links with his own.

 

He shoots his own grin to her, “ I'm ready lovely flower.” 

 

Both start heading down stairs to see his mom sitting on the couch watching static on the TV. Both stop and Star tries to greet her but she says nothing until Marco speaks up. “ Mom I'm going with Star!” He walks over flipping the TV to a cartoon show for her. She seems to snap out of it.

 

“Ok honey have fun, hi Star.” She waves to her then focuses on the show.

 

Marco walks back over to Star and links his arm back with hers as they start to head out the door. Right outside their door was carriage painted gold, white, and silver with a number of pastel colors showing off various flowers and butterflies. The carriage was drawn by two big white stallions who both had harnesses similar colors to the vehicle they drew. “ Wow at least we do not have to walk now.”

 

“ Yeah I know I would come like normal but mother made the condition I needed the royal carriage and at least one guard with me.”

 

Sure enough just as they got closer to the lovely transport the door opened up revealing a tall muscular creature who looked really familiar. “ Aahh ha! Marco it is good seeing you!”

 

It all clicks when the creature speaks, “ Bellfrong?”

 

“The very same!” He bows and smiles at Marco as he steps out to help Star in then Marco. 

 

“ You look different…” Marco can't help but stare at the creature who so long ago had a gut now had muscles. 

 

“ Oh ja ja, between the misses and the growing little ones I was running around doing all lifting and such and bababush! I lost my gut.” He poses as Marco watches the new body. 

 

“ Well it's good to see you again and I bet the new body helps with guard duty.”

 

Bellfrong just shrugs before he says anything,” it has perks!” He smiles at that last statement, “ now where us go your majesty?”

 

Star looks over at Marco, “If it's ok with you I would like some Mexican food. It's been a long time since I had nachos, burritos, tacos and all that other yummy stuff.”

 

“ Ok that's fine with me Star.”

 

“ Do you know any good spots Marco?” 

 

“One,” he quickly names off the best Mexican joint in town where Bellfrong relayed this to the stallions who seemed to understand all of what he said. “ Um don't you need to drive them or something like that?”

 

The creature lifts his hand waving Marco off, “ no problem dese are magical Mewni horses. Da finests breed out there close to the underworld horse.”

 

Marco nods and decides to just go with it. That's one thing he has learned from being friends with Star it is to just go with it and accept the weirdness. Leaning back Marco listens to the steady hoofs on the concrete surface as Bellfrong starts to make ideal chit chat with them. Before long the they have arrived at Los Mexico! Bellfrong remains in the carriage as the other two get out. “ He will join us shortly once he's parked the royal carriage and tended to the horses. Don't worry I told him to sit two tables away so me and you can catch up.”

 

Marco nods as he gets the door for Star who briskly walks pass to tell the matradee their seating arrangements. The matradee seats them at a both near a giant picture of agave plants in the desert. Shortly after Bellfrong walks in and points to them. The matradee looked like she was ready to scream and run but held a nervous smile while seating him two tables away. 

 

Shortly after being sat a young waiter comes by asking their drink order then he walked to Bellfrong table getting his drink order. Bellfrong seemed pretty confused on what to get until the waiter recommend a margarita. He smiled and gave him the go ahead with the drink as he opened up his menu to try to figure what would be edible for him. Meanwhile Marco debated whether he should go help Bellfrong out or just let him figure things out on his own. Star briefly glanced at the menu before sitting it down, Marco already knew what was on the menu from coming here so often with the family. When the waiter returned with their drinks Star proceeded to order half of the menu while Marco just ordered some chicken tacos. Even Bellfrong had manage to find something he might like.

 

As they waited for their meal Star broke the silence between them. “ Sssssooo, what movie did you wanna see?”

 

“Eh not sure, don't know what's playing. Sides we can always do something else.”

 

Star seems to accept this answer as she nods to Marco. “ So aside from the craziness of nearly dying, what's new with you?”

 

“ Well my mom has lost it in case you have not figured that out.” 

 

“ Yeah…..I noticed something ...um….well.. different? About her….” 

 

Marco scuffs at the comment before looking her into the eyes. “ She has lost it since you know…….I figured ….that maybe I could help….mom and dad ..” He looks up finding the ceiling very interesting to look at in that very moment. “ They might lose the house Star! They worked so hard for it too!” 

 

Star reaches out putting her hands on top his. Feeling the sudden warmth on him, Marco looks down at the hands letting his eyes roam over the much fairer hands. “ Everything will be alright Marco.” Star offers a weak smile as his eyes finally settle on her face.

 

“ I hope so...I've been trying to find another job so I can at least return the favor of all the times that my parents helped me.”

 

“ How's that going?”

 

“Honestly I just started looking and so far not so good. I did however find a business card in my pocket and I think I might have a job but I'm still unsure about it.”

 

Star holds up her hands on either side of her shoulders and shrugs a little. “A jobs a job so what's there really to be unsure of?”

 

Marco sits quietly thinking things over then shrugs. “ I guess so….” 

 

Marco looks like he is going to say more but the waiter returns with nachos and mini tacos for Star. “ Here are your appetizers, is there anything else I can get you?” 

 

Star smiles over at the waiter,” no thank you I think we are good for now.” The man nods and walks over to Bellfrong who apparently has already had two Margaritas and was ordering a third.

 

“Uh Star ….those drinks are not exactly like ours….they have alcohol in them…. Shouldn't we tell him….”

 

Star turns to look at him get his third drink and turns back to look at Marco. “ Marco he's an adult and he should be fine! I guess once a safe kid always a safe kid.” 

 

“ Hey that's mister safe man to you.”

 

Star starts to giggle moving her hand to cover it out of habit. “ Sounds like some cheesy superhero.”

 

“You're just jealous of my awesome powers to detect danger!” He sticks his tongue out at her.

 

“ Yeah yeah whatever you say Marco.” She glances back at the drink again finally letting her curiosity get the best of her. “ That looks pretty good...I think I will try one. Waiter!” She flags down waiter who promptly comes over. “ What's that he's got?”

 

But before he can even speak Marco is answering. “ It's called a margarita and again it has alcohol.”

 

“Oh? Sounds good, bring two for us!”

 

“ Will it be on the rocks or frozen?”

 

“Star…,” Marco begins but she ignores him in favor of trying this new exotic drink.

 

“ Make them frozen!”

 

“ Coming right up,” he leaves to go drop off the order once again leaving the two alone. 

 

“ Star I don't thinks it's a good idea to be drinking right now…”

 

“Pssch, you worry to much live a little safety man!”

 

Marco mutters under his breath,” I have and it's gotten me in plenty in trouble…” 

 

“ What was that?”

 

“ Oh nothing Star , nothing.” He always gets carried away when drinking, most of the time he forgets what happens other times if he is lucky he remembers bit and pieces. Mainly he blacks out, no one really says what he does when he drinks. Some just laugh or give him a high five, at times a few slapped him in the face or punched his gut. He really needed to limit how much he drunk around her.

 

Star seeming to since his inner conflict spoke up. “ Hey... Everything will be alright.” She offers a small smile. He nods but still feels very uneasy. 

“ Sssoooo how's …...how's…..fuck it I'm just going to say it!” Marco's eyes go wide, never has he heard Star cuss like that, maybe it was all those times she was with Tom that a little of him rubbed off on her. God he hopped not or he was in for hell on Earth. “ How's your love life been?”

 

Marco is very surprised she has asked that, she never asked that before or at least since after high school. He is so concerned about the question that his brain short circuits making him go on autopilot. “ Um...ok..”

 

“ How so?”

 

“ Um...ok…”

 

“Marco are you going to give me details.?!?”

 

“ Um...ok…”

 

“Earth to Marco,” she leans over the table waving her hands in front of his face. 

 

“ Um ...ok…” 

 

Sounding a bit frustrated Star begins to raise her voice and the pulls out her wand.“ Alright Marco if you don't tell me in the next minute I am giving you an ultimate wet Willy from another dimension!” She holds up her wand ready to cast a spell, it seems to do the trick because Marco says something other than um ok.

 

“ W-WW-AIT!” He throws up his hands waving them frantically.

 

“ I'm giving you to 3!” She smiles with an evil grin..” Tell me what I want to know MMAARRRCCCOO!”

 

“Star please….” Marco attempts weakly to get Star to stop but she is still aiming her wand.

 

“....1…..”

 

“ Can we talk about….”

 

“...2….” 

 

“St-star..no,” he whimpers out like a sad puppy hoping that deters her.

 

Just as she is about to open her mouth for 3 the waiter comes back leaving their drinks and telling them there food will be ready shortly. Both pause taking a moment to thank him before he leaves. Each grab their margarita and begin to sip on the twangy salty drink. They drink half of their beverage before she ask again. “ So are you going to tell me about your love life?”

 

“ Maybe if you get me another one of these!” Star smiles as she holds up her fingers for two more to the waiter who nods at them. Before long they have finished their first drink and Marco was then inhaling his second only stopping when he got a brain freeze. 

 

“ Well I'm waiting…” She seemed so relaxed with her hands holding up her head on the table as she bats her eyelashes at him.

 

“ I need one more then I might talk!” 

 

She shakes her head and points to the waiter another for Marco. Soon he comes back with another drink placing it in front of him. He's halfway done with the drink before he speaks. “ Shitty…”

 

“ Wh-wh-what wait! What's shitty?”

 

“ You asked about my love life and I was telling you, it's been shitty,” he says matter of factly.

 

“ What happened with Jackie after graduation? Didn't you two start talking again?”

 

“ Yeah just talk...friends….she is in peace Corp…been years since ….” He takes a sip of his margarita then looks back at Star.

 

“ Ah...I'm sorry...well what about work romances?”

 

“Nope….”

 

“ Well college I know you should have had someone…” 

 

“ Nope not at all.”

 

“ Really!! But all those movies we watched growing up…..those college students did a lot of wild stuff!!”

 

“ I just was never into it….I really don't know… sides not many people approach me after high school…. everyone went their own way..”

 

She had no idea, if only she tried harder to be a better friend. No wonder Marco would get irritated some days at her for ending the call too soon or not having time to visit. He must have been so very lonely…. Star is staring down at her hands wondering how she could screw up their friendship more than she meant to. Sure she was a queen and had a responsibility to her kingdom first and foremost but that was no excuse for what she has done to him. She swore then and there she would be a better friend to him no matter what. If she worked hard enough she could make time for her friend. Star's face relaxes when she hears Marco speak up, she must have looked like she was concentrating too hard. She looks up at him and gives a small smile in response.

 

“ So what about you? Meet anyone special since moving back to Mewni?”

 

Just as she is about to respond their waiter comes back with trays and trays of food he lays all out on the table some how. “ Is there anything you two need?”

 

“ Can I get another,” Marco holds up his glass.

 

“ But of course and how about you my dear?” He looks over at Star expectly. 

 

“ No...I think we are good.”

 

“ Ok enjoy,” he leaves to go check on Bellfrong who just got his food and was poking at it weirdly. He also had a bunch of empty glasses on his table.

 

Marco starts to dig in as Star slowly starts to eat only picking at her food. “ Star it's ok, no one will notice if you pig out and eat how you want.”

 

She nods before digging right into various foods that are on the table. In between mouth full of food she starts to answer his earlier question. “ I…” she shoves a taco in her mouth,” hhppfff mmmmmeeeaanneee oummone…”

 

“ What? I didn't quite catch that between the mouth full of food.”

 

She swallows what's in her mouth before she speaks more clearly. “ I have met someone.” She picks up a nacho and chews on it.

 

“ Oh? Do tell, how long ago was this?” 

 

She finishes the nacho as Marco takes a bite of his taco again. “Oh been a bit, I think he might be the one.” She smiles dreamily at Marco.

 

He swallows what's in his mouth before talking.“ Oh? And just who is this lover boy?”

 

“ Diamond Sapphire….aaaahhh...” Star almost seems to melt at the mer mention of his name.

 

“ Who is he?” Marco has stopped eating to watch his friend speak about her new found romance. 

 

“ He's the prince of gem world, he's next in line for the throne but his father is too stubborn to give up rule to him. Ooh his mother was a human and a commoner.” 

 

“ What?”

 

“She died some years after his sister was born. His sister was very young at the time and does not remember much but he was much older. His mother raised him with a since of great respect for the common people and to do things on your own taking responsibility. There was a big article about it because a year later his father remarried in the royal court.” Star looks both sad and angry, the whole time her face changed from one emotion to the next. 

 

“ Oh wow…”

 

“ Yeah he has held those morals ever since. He does not act like all those snooty royal men out there. There only a few I know of that are good at heart. He is great at heart, he does the simplest things that mean so much. Always so kind never really thinking about himself.”

 

“ Wow he sounds amazing…”

 

She smiles dreamily,”he really is!” She suddenly snaps out of it as she drops some cheese on her dress. “Damn… That's going to be a bitch to get out…..”

 

“ Wow I didn't know the queen had such a descriptive vocabulary.” He laughs at her until some lettuce is thrown at him. “ Hey cut it out!” He throws up his hands in defense on the onslaught of lettuce. 

 

“ Do you concede?” She holds the lettuce back ready to be launched.

 

“Yes yes! You win! “ Marco is still laughing but adds a quick jab to the queen with another commitment. “ I mean us adults know how to control ourselves unlike some kids I know.” At that he gets even more lettuce tossed at him followed by Star sticking her tounge out at him. 

 

“ Anyways, all joking aside,” her voice sounds more serious as she speaks,” I would really like you to meet him one of these days. I know you would like him but not like me more like a friend. I mean ugh!”

 

“ He must really be special for you to get so flustered about him…. WAIT he did not give you any love potions or rituals or spells did he?” At that there is a loud smack as Star smacks Marco upside the head.” Ow, what did you do that for?” He rubs at his hurt head.

 

Star is composed as she speaks,” I understand your concern but no he would never do that.” She offers him a sincere smile as she continues, “ he is not like a certain someone we both knew in high school. He is much different than a demon, you will see.”

 

Both proceeded to eat the rest of their meal in silence. Star ate over half of what she order while getting boxes for what she could not finish. Marco ate all his Tacos and then ate some of Star’s nachos. As for Bellfrong he was passed out face down on the plate of his half eaten food. Glasses littered his table, there had to be over 20 or more. Marco was amazed he was still alive but Star said that's normal for his spcieces and he really could out drink any human with what he does on the weekend with his buddies. Star took care of their bill, Marco tried to see the total Bellfrong racked up but she had already paid leaving a generous tip. Oh to be rich like that, Marco would love to pay off his loans and help his family along with providing for himself. With the waiters help they took out the food and lifted Bellfrong into the carriage. Star muttered an incantation and the carriage stretched out revealing a bed with a privacy curtain that covered the front half. Slowly they somehow managed to get the giant monster onto the bed to rest until he woke back up.

 

Once Bellfrong was tucked in Star pulled the curtain shielding him from view. The curtain seemed to transform Into a wall. Star leans out the window telling the horses to take them to a park and just walk them slowly in it while their friend rested. Both horse spoke up saying “yes your majesty.”

 

Star then turns to Marco as she starts the conversation up.” So um… oh before I forget could you stand for a second?” 

 

“Um sure?” As he stands star lifts the seat up revealing a hidden refrigerator. 

 

She places the food inside she then puts back the normal seat, she then looks up to speak. “I don't want the food to spoil.” Marco nods at this, other dimensions had the coolest things or was it just the wealthy ones? Marco is once again shaken from his thoughts as Start speaks up. “ So if your going to make an impression for that job tomorrow do you got anything decent to wear. Not that your current outfit is not decent more I'm sexy and provocative man on the hunt then potential employee.”

 

“ I got that covered I will just borrow one of my father's suits from his closet.” He tries to wave Star off with a smile.

 

“Oh so you're going to hawaiian shirts or those dad shirts that are still too big for you?!” She smirks at Marco whose smile falters. 

 

“Um...well...I ….um... I….”

 

“ Marco I already know you need clothes for this just let me get them for you.” She holds up her hand as he opens his mouth about to protest. “ Don't think of it as charity but belated birthday and Christmas gifts I owe you also a way for me to make up a little for not always being there.”

 

“ I don't know…..” 

 

“ Please let do this….” She is doing her best puppy dog eyes as she looks at Marco.

 

Sighing in defeat, “alright but nothing too crazy got that ?” 

 

Star eagerly claps her hands and squeals in delight. “ You won't regret this!” She hugs him tight then pulls away to give a command to the horses. “ Takes us to one of those taylors, the shop that sells suits.”

 

It takes the horses a second to respond, “ yes your majesty.”It's only a few minutes before they arrive. “ We have arrived at your intended destination.” 

 

“Thanks you two now rest up while we shop!” They both nod to her as the walk off to park and presumably wait until they are done shopping. Marco looks up at a huge and fancy sign he knows too well that sells top quality men's wear but they were also very pricey. Star tries pulling him by his arm but is stopped when he resists. She then turns to look at the nervous looking man beside her. 

 

“ Um on second thought Star this place is way too expensive, I can make do with my dad's old suit.”

 

“ Ppssbb, too late now,” she continues to tug his arm making him start to move towards her. “ You can't back out now!” 

 

Marco sighs in defeat knowing if he refused she would go off on her own coming back with tons of clothes. More than likely they would be the wrong size. “Fine but you can't go overboard!”

 

She nods and continues to pull him along into the shop. Once inside a mild age man walks up eyeing the two up and down before he greets them with a fake salesman smile. “ Good evening and how may I help you two darling couple today?” 

 

Star hikes a thumb behind her as she replies to the salesman. “ He needs a couple of suits and few dress clothes.”

 

“ Well you have come to the right place.” His hand gestures to all the racks filled with a variety of dress attire. “ And what price range is good?”

 

“Price is no issue just make him look good!”

 

He nods at her while he walks over to Marco he is pulling out a long measuring tape. Marco looks like he is about to protest but Star shoots a glare in his direction. He shirks back and let's the man take the necessary measurements. The man then walks off only to return to get Marco. “ Right this way, we have a changing room prepared for you. And madam would like some complementary champagne while you wait for him to try the chosen attire on?”

 

“ Sure,” she sits in a chair just outside of the dressing room. The salesman waves over a young woman motioning for her to get Star a glass of champagne. She nods heading off only to return shortly with the drink in hand. The young woman hands over the glass as Star starts to sip on the beverage. Marco heads back with the man a little envious Star gets to enjoy herself while he gets to play dress up. 

 

Marco came out in several suits that looked ok to him but Star waved all of them off. She was getting frustrated by the tenth suit, clearly this salesman did not know proper fittings. Star turns to see the young woman make a face at one of the suits Marco is wearing before deciding to be a bit bold. “ Excuse me I would like her to pick out his clothes.” The man is taken back by the comment as Star continues. “ Clearly you only dealt with those who just want a suit then leave on their merry way. I said I wanted him to look good and you are making him look worse. So if you will please let this young woman dress him or we will take our business elsewhere.”

 

The man looks like he is about to argue until a much older man comes by. “ Excuse me I could not help but overhear you. Is everything alright?”

 

“ No, I did not want these thrown together looks that look very unflattering to his body.” The man looks over at Marco and frowns.

 

“I see allow me to assist, Melissa go fetch some casual wear for him. I will leave the colors to you to pick for his skin tones. Make sure it's a good variety. “ He then rambles off some numbers to her but she nods and heads off. “ Antonio you may go on break now I got this under control.” The man named Antonio looked furious but did as he was told leaving the three alone. “ Apologies my dear Queen.” He takes her hand and kisses it lightly.

 

“It's all good Reynaldo,” she gives a coy smile as her hand is kissed.

 

“WAIT YOU KNOW SHE'S A QUEEN!” Marco looks back and forth between the two .

 

“ But of course!” He smiles as he walks over to Marco to put an arm around him. “ She has come in a few times an bought from us for her father or her new lover.” He wiggles his eyebrows at the last part causing Star to giggle. “ And you must be the famous Marco I have heard so much about!” He takes his arm off him and shakes his hand.

 

“ Wait what?!” It almost felt like the room was spinning for Marco. First Star has come to earth a few times to shop but not see him then she been talking about him? What's going on?!

 

Star seems to read his mind,” I came just to buy gifts and only had like an hour to spare when I came. Plus all the times I got free you were working or busy in school. “

 

Marco nods then recalls what Reynaldo said about her talking about him. That puts a small smile on his face and seems to calm his nerves. “ Well let me go see about those suits, I got a few ideas in mind, be right back,” Reynaldo says as he walks off.

 

“Reynaldo is the store manager and very good at what he does. I swear he could make a monster look like a god.”

 

Soon both Melissa and Reynaldo return with a variety of clothes. Each outfit different then the last. Marco was surprised when the one suit he thought would look hideous on him looked the best of all. It was a cream color suit with a slim Italian cut that really brought out his sex appeal. He had an olive green shirt under it with a yellow tie. Marco could not help but stare at himself in the mirror, he looked like some rich Playboy.

 

“Reynaldo I want work appeal not sex appeal.” Star giggles as she continues to oogle Marco from the sidelines.

 

“ But you like no? And same difference!” 

 

He had her there and she nods in agreement giving a thumbs up. The other suit they decided on still had sex appeal but looked more like a cross between a formally event businessman with a Playboy style. It was also Italian cut but with little more material not as slim fit as the other suit. The collar was narrower than the other suit and was a smaller v cut in the front to the first button. It was black with black silk trim on the v cut making the entire thing pop. The lining on inside was silk too but a dark grey instead of black. Marco wore a dark red, almost maroon in color top underneath with a fancy silk looking under scarf that was red and gold in color with some sort of pattern. 

 

Marco thought just the suits would look good but so did the dress tops and pants. They got several different top and pants along with some ties, the scarf, the suits, and some accessories to go with them like shoes. Marco was not able to see the total and was not sure he wanted to. Star just handed him a card he scanned then had her sign for approval. “ Always a pleasure Queen Butterfly.” He smiles and waves as he has Melissa help load their goods into the carriage. Star waves goodbye to her and the manger in the window as Marco and her get back in the careage. Star once again tells the horses to walk around the park because it appears their friend was still passed out sleeping off the boozes. 

 

Star bites her lower lip as she turns to Marco only to sigh letting her shoulders slump a little. “ So um….um...have you called Tom yet? I mean to thank him?”

 

There is a hesitation from Marco that seems to answer her question but he still responds verbally. “ No ..not yet..”

 

“ Why not?”

 

“ I don't know it's just….”

 

“ Just what!?!? Marco he saved your life! The least you could do is thank him!” She is standing up waving her hands, almost shouting at him. 

 

“ What do you say to someone you have not talked to in years and hates you?!”

 

Her voice calms as she sits back down, “Marco… he doesn't hate you... trust me ..why would he save you if he hates you..”

 

“ I don't know…” Marco slumps in his seat letting his shoulders droop down. 

 

“ Just try it Marco, please.”

 

“ Fine I will.” He thinks a monument before adding, “ Thank you so much for the clothes I am not sure how I could ever thank you enough.”

 

Star grins over mischievously, “you could thank me by calling and thanking Tom!”

 

He throws his hands in the air letting them fall back down.“Ugh fine!”

 

“Mirror Call the king of the Underworld Tom!” Star quickly says as she runs to the curtain and opens it then closes it back into a solid wall. Before Marco can object a big mirror drops down from the ceiling of the carriage and begins to ring.

 

The screen is blank for a few seconds until said demon appears on screen looking elsewhere as he responds. “ What now Starship I'm in the…” He turns his head only to stop and stare at Marco. “ Marco? What are you doing calling me?” His eyes dart side to side as if looking for someone or something. “ You're not drunk dialing me again are you?” 

 

“No! Um wait what?!”

 

“ Marco as much as I enjoy the first show the second show scared me half to death.” Marco tilts his head in confusion what show and when did he call Tom?

 

“ What?” 

 

“Marco why are you calling me on Star’s mirror?” The demon raises a brow as he looks at Marco struggling with the right words.

 

“ Well...um….you see ...we-well-lll …. we ...were… we were….. hanging out today….” Marco nervously twist his hands as he looks around for a way out of this. 

 

Tom eyes him suspiciously before he speaks, “ oh and where is Starship?”

 

Marco stops moving as he looks up at Tom, was it him or did Tom look more handsome as a grown-up. His face was sharper looking and he had a little more hair spiked up. His eyes shined dangerously in light like fire or even burning rubies. Tom clears his throat and frowns a little as Marco shakes himself free of his stupor. “ Oh...uh she is taking care of a friend….” He really did not want to say her bodyguard and make it look bad on the queen for having such individuals serving her.

 

Tom nods but still looks a little skeptical. “ So what do you want Daiz? I was in the middle of something…” Tom has a bored look on his face as he watches Marco.

 

“Um well….um… you see… it's. ….um...uh….”

 

“ Spit it out Daiz I don't have all night!” Even though Tom sounded frustrated he was not angry like he would have been in his youth. Even Marco seemed to notice the lack of explosion or flames.

 

“ I-I-I just wanted to thank ...thank you…”

 

“ For?” Tom Arches a brow and curiously looks at the human in the mirror. There is a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips that goes unnoticed by Marco. 

 

“Saving me..” Marco looks down at his hands that are back to twirling around one another.

 

“ You're welcome,” Tom is smiling and practically purring from the shy looking Marco. He looked so vulnerable it was cute to the demon. It almost reminded him of his dearly departed Marshmallow. 

 

Marco speaks very low almost a whisper at the next part. “Why…” If Tom did not have his excellent demon hearing he probably would not have heard that. 

 

“ Why what?” His smile drops at he looks on at the man with concern in his eyes. 

 

“ Why go through the trouble of saving me? Don't you hate me? You even tried to kill me on several occasions!! So WHY!?!?” When Marco looks up there are tears in his eyes as they start to rapidly slide or falls from his face. It breaks the demon's heart when he sees the once strong Marco weakened by something . This something happened to be him, Tom really was not good with these sort of things often being the one crying from someone hurting him. 

 

“Marco…..” Tom sighs as he runs a clawed hand through his hair and in between his magnificent horns. “ Look ...I'm sorry…. I screwed up in the past and never meant to hurt you like I did. Truth be told I was jealous of what you had with Star. I never wanted to truly kill you well.. maybe when I was younger but I've grown up a lot since then.” Stop pauses as he suddenly finds the roof very interesting looking up at the ceiling. Marco calms down a little sniffing from his little meltdown. “ Truly I am sorry…”

 

“But still why save me…..?”

 

There is a building tension between the two on either side of the mirror until Tom finally breaks down. “Look….I know I could never make up for half the shit I did in my youth.” He shifts his head back were he is now staring back at Marco's mess of a face. “And it's not right to let you suffer….and you didn't deserve to die…. I mean you have a pure heart. You're an annoying little ass at times but still a good guy. Your intentions were always pure. I did not see that back then but now that I look back on things you were always trying to do what was right.” There is a pained looked on the demon's face for brief moment before it is gone. “ I hope you could forgive me but I know that is probably asking a lot….” The demon has his eye closed as he fights back his own tears. 

 

Marco wipes his face on his arm as he watches the demon. He bites his bottom lip as he has an inner struggle with himself. “ I ... forgive you….and thank you for saving me…”

 

Tom looks up blinking away any tears that might have gathered. He looks up shocked at the man that now sits before him. Now that Tom really looked at him again there was something warm growing in his chest and spreading throughout his body. It felt different then how he felt with Star, it felt better. “You're welcome Daiz.” 

 

“ It's Marco….”

 

“Marco…” There is a breathy response from said man as his name slowly leaves the demons parted lips. Said man also shivered pleasantly to the deep senually voice. The demon took in the scene letting his inner demon purr in contentment. 

 

“ I want to thank you properly for saving me if that's alright…?”

 

“Oh?”

 

“ Would you like to come by for some homemade nachos and tacos for dinner or would lunch be better or if you don't like either I could always make something……”

 

“ I would love to.” The demon smiles softly at the human.

 

“Ok um when and what time is good for you?”

 

“ Evenings work best for me and I am free Saturday if your good with that?”

 

“ Perfect! Um let's say Saturday at 7 pm?” 

 

“Sounds good, I look forward to your cooking.” Tom gives a toothy grin as he ends the call.

 

Marco let's out a breath he was not aware he was holding in. Just then as the mirror disappears where it came from Star burst threw with a huge grin on her face. “ That was so sweet! I'm glad things worked out.”

 

Marco knows she really wanted to say told you so but decides not to push her luck. “ Yeah I guess it did…” 

 

Star keeps smiling at him before she speaks up,” well I better start heading home. Sides I need to drop Bellfrong off before he gets in trouble by the senior queen. Let's drop you off first!” She leans out the window to tell horses to take them back to Marco's house. Before long are standing outside his house with all his bags he sets down so he can use his hands. “ I had fun today Marco!” She leans in giving him a hug and kiss to his cheek.

 

“ Me too, thanks for the gifts and lunch.”

 

“You're welcome!” He hugs her back and gives her a kiss to her forehead. 

 

“ We need to hang out more like old times…”

 

Star nods her head in agreement, “I would like that, maybe I can get more days off to come visit.”

 

“That would be nice.” He smiles back to her.

 

“ Or you could always come see me, just got plan around some things.”

 

“That sounds good to me,” they hug one more time before Star departs for Mewni. Turning back around Marco unlocks the door opening it then bends over picking up all the bags. He heads straight up the stairs putting his new clothes away. He lays out a powder blue top with a white striped tie and a pair of dress khakis for the job meet tomorrow. Quickly throwing off his clothes, he grabs a pair of boxers and a white shirt putting them on and flopping down the bed. After the evening he had today, he felt drained. It did not take long before he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I wanted to thank every one again for their continued you support especially the ones who been through it thick and then. Very Special thanks to sirius16 for you excited comments and praise, also Guided_by_Demons who was at the very beginning always showing their support thank you, and LadyGeoconda for keeping me on my toes. Also can't wait to see stripper Marco :) 
> 
> Also wanted to take a monument to thank all the kudos.  
> Thanks: DarkNightChan, MoonDreamer898, vinhky32, Ameliesky, JJtheIntrovert and the countless guess who game their love.
> 
> Please let me know if I miss anyone and feel free to tell me what you think. :) Please comment below.


	10. Chapter 10 Adulting is hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://breakingthespacetimewall.tumblr.com/image/176759552665
> 
> Very Special Thanks to LadyGeoconda for making this sexy picture of Stripper Marco.
> 
> Sorry I tried to get the picture where it was on scene but did not work
> 
> Warning: Sexual content in this chapter.

[ URL="http://imagelink"https://breakingthespacetimewall.tumblr.com/image/176759552665][ /url]

“That sounds good to me,” they hug one more time before Star departs for Mewni. Turning back around Marco unlocks the door opening it then bends over picking up all the bags. He heads straight up the stairs putting his new clothes away. He lays out a powder blue top with a white striped tie and a pair of dress khakis for the job meet tomorrow. Quickly throwing off his clothes, he grabs a pair of boxers and a white shirt putting them on and flopping down the bed. After the evening he had today, he felt drained. It did not take long before he was asleep.

 

Elsewhere in the bowels of hell a demon stood pacing his room in his night attire. His pink hair was a mess from running his fingers through it multiple times. He had spent the whole day and even now planning out the party. He had just agreed to do the party in two months time to officially introduce his bride to be. He did not like the idea but that did not mean he was getting married off the bat, if he could meet someone then he could forget about the whole marriage thing. All he needed to do was make a baby with some female so his family's lineage on the crown would be secure. He wanted to marry for love like all the romantic types did even if he was a temperamental demon. Tom hated that if he did not have an heir the worst possible demons would take over and cause all sorts of trouble. He really wished he could find someone sweet, caring, brave, smart, funny, responsible, that could keep him in line. He use to think Star could do it but then things changed. No the one that's been most all those things from way back when and even now was on earth doing who knows what. He really wished that person was female then the whole marriage thing would be a walk in the park. 

 

Sighing once again the demon makes his way back to his desk to review the party details. They had chosen all the food and decorations and the date but nothing else was done. It had taken hour of arguing and convincing Victoria about toning down on the amount to be spent on the party. She would then yell at him saying he was being unfair and if he did not want an heir he better just leave her be. Tom could not believe she was throwing that in his face, she knew no other woman was willing to take a chance on him. He hated being blackmailed or threatened by someone so self absorbed and narcissistic as her. Tom was however grateful her father was not stepping in, he was a pain in the ass. Victoria's father would more than likely interfere with their marriage if only to get money for his family that much sooner from having his daughter marry the king. In fact he was a big influence on her to go for Tom.

 

If there was some way to make this all go away Tom would be ecstatic but unfortunately for him he had little choice in the matter. Tom's mind begins to wonder as he stares at a poster of the old boy band Love Sentence, he reminisces about singing all their songs also that concert. That concert where him and a certain Latino boy went singing their heart out to every song. Where in the heat of the moment they started to dance to one of the slow songs and Tom nearly kissed the boy. God he wondered what would have happened if he did. He looked so innocent in that moment, like he did last night during the call. He was not expecting such a sight or even hear from him after those two wrong calls he made to Tom. The human who needed his help, who nearly died in front of his very eyes, who questioned Tom or even put him in his place with a good scolding or attack. Or best of all the human who seemed so vulnerable and need someone to care. REALLY care showing him love not leaving him alone in his time of need. Tom guessed he wanted to be wanted and Marco needed someone to not leave his side, he knew what it was like to be left alone. From what Star had said and what he remembered of the man he was probably more lonely than ever. 

 

Sure Tom got to experience love once, other times he got to experience hookups in his younger days. All he thought about was sex unless it had to do with Starship then he thought about love and being a gentleman. Now he was scraping the bottom of the barrel for anything close to love for him. He felt like a lost cause but still held out hope for love. Tom considered himself a romantic at heart even if a few would argue otherwise. Walking over to his bed he flops down only to turn his body around so he is lying on his back staring at the ceiling. He will admit the years were damn good to Marco, he probably had a girlfriend. If he did not know any better he would have said that Marco was screwing Star. Marco looked so innocent when he called being so very shy, even if he did look like some slutty man that screamed fuck me with that tight shit on. God he had more muscles than he did in high school, Tom wondered how they would feel under his hands. The demon exhaled slowly as he recalled even more features of the boy turned man. His face was more defined, was more angler and looked like he had a fucking cleft chin or was it a dimple. Marco also looked like he had baby smooth skin and if Tom really thought back in the hospital his hands and cheek did feel very soft. He kind of wished he felt more of Marco’s muscles then. Tom was too worried about Marco dying than really taking notes what he looked like. The only thing appealing back then was Marco's plump kissable lips. He looked more like sleeping beauty than the sexy stud he saw before just moments ago.

 

Tom knew he shouldn't be feeling these things or even thinking them but dam if he was not getting smitten over that stupid human. Tom really wanted to play the role of prince charming and take off with the lovely princess but things were not always easy. If he could not be the prince he would be the hero, whatever Marco needed. Tom just wished he knew how to go about wooing someone for love again. He felt so rusty at it, he was charming when he had to be but he really was different than in his youth. Tom was a king and had to act as one which in his father opinion he sucked at while his mother encouraged his efforts. Tom had already made important changes and worked hard in the court affairs. He really did care for his kingdom, so being a love stuck idiot was out of the question for a demon king. Closing his eyes he tries to relax and let sleep take over.

 

Tom's three eyes open abruptly. He is far too restless for sleep yet he could not focus on anything else to help his kingdom or upcoming party. There is something he could do to get rid of some that excess energy he has built up. Scooting up close towards his pillows Tom leans back and pulls his sleep pants down to reveal a slightly hard lavender penis. Moving his hand down to his shaft Tom grips his penis in his hand and slowly rub it to attention. Tom moves his hand faster up and down the shaft, making sure to squeeze at the base. God was he thankful Victoria decided to stay in a guest room instead his room. She would have hounded him that she need her beauty sleep and his urges were not as important as her needs. Tom shakes his head as his cock goes a little flaccid after thinking about the demoness. Closing his eyes he tries to think of something else to make his cock grow once again.

 

Tom keeps rubbing his cock with his eyes closed just letting his mind conjure a seductive image for him. That image just so happens to be Marco of all things stripping his top off and shaking his hips. Tom can feel himself grow harder as he moves his hands up and his length. Marco takes off his pants showing his growing bulge as wiggles out of his pants only to run his hands up and down his sides. Tom squeezes his shaft as he groans at the image in his head. God knows how he wished to see it in person instead of recalling that drunk call. Though if he saw it in person, Tom doubts he could keep his hand off Marco long enough to finish his strip tease. 

 

Moving his hand to the tip, Tom runs a clawed thumb over the slit, slightly pressing in. He lets out a throaty moan as he imagines Marco hooking his thumbs in his underwear and pulling them down only to pull back up with a smirk then turn to wiggle his nice round ass at the demon. God he wanted to cum already just thinking about that nice round ass, Tom fondles his balls in one hand as he rubs the tip in the other. Precum is already leaking out of the tip making it slicker like a natural lubricant, making his hand slide easier down his cock. Tom rubs his palm all over the tip smearing the precum all over his hand only to move his hand slowly up and down his shaft making it slippery to the touch. More precum oozes out as he rubs all along the shaft making it nice and slick. 

 

Soon he conjuring up images of Marco naked and panting under him. He shivers at the thought of how the human would feel around his swollen membrane. Pushing in his thick long cock into that tight heat, the demon moans and squeezes his cock trying to almost feel what it might be like. Tom bucks his hips forward into his hand as he squeezes tightly around his cock, he could almost feel how tight it would be in Marco. Thinking of said man panting and thrusting back onto him pulling Tom closer to go deeper before the demon realizes it he is thrusting hard into his tightly wrapped hand. His other hand has all but stopped fondling his sack to keep his balance on the bed as he continues to thrust relentless in his hand. When his hand reaches the very tip he runs his palm on it only knob the tip like a door knob a few times smearing even more of his demon juices on his hand before running it back down his cock again. Tom's thrust soon become erratic as he frantically thrust into his tight hand that stays wrapped around his cock. Tom thinks of a screaming Marco cumming all over the place and throws back his head in total ecstasy. It's enough to spur Tom on making him go even faster, his breathing is labored as sweat drips down his body. He can feel the tight coils of heat around his stomach build up more and more like a volcano ready to erupt. With one last shuddering breath Tom thrusts hard into his hand as he feels hot strings of cum shoot out from him in ribbons going all over his pants and hand. He moans and shivers as he rides out his orgasm thrusting his hips a few more times to empty himself completely. 

 

Once he feels like he has emptied out his balls he begins to relax just enjoying the afterglow. Man he had a real problem but he would be dam if it did not feel so good. He forgot when the last time was he jacked off that good. It almost felt like sex from not having any action in so long. Sure that one night Marco drunk dialed him, Tom nearly masturbated to it but opted for a really really cold shower even going so far as throwing ice on his dick. He did not feel right to rub one off then and felt a little guilty now. Tom sighs as he slips off his ruined pants wiping his spunk off his hands onto them. He tosses the soiled pants down and gets up from his bed grabbing a new pair of sleep pants from a draw and just slides them on. Yawning the demon feels suddenly drained, he makes his way to the bed, crawling right in and finally passing out.

 

Back on earth Marco was having some sweet dreams himself of a horned figure lying above him slowly kissing his neck. Marco puts his face in the figures pink hair and tries to inhale his sent. There is a throaty laugh from above as said figure moves back to stare at Marco's face. The man or demon now that Marco sees three eyes that all shown with amusement in them. “ What are you a dog Daiz?” The demon smirks down at the human before leaning down to nip playfully at his nose.

 

“ Woof woof.” Marco leans up and licks from the demon's chin all the way up his cheek and stopping once he gets to the hairline of the side of his face.

 

“Ew! Now I got Marco germs!” The demon pulls back and tries to wipe his face on Marco's chest.

 

“ Hey I was just showing my affection.” Marco says matter factly.

 

“ Well couldn't you just kiss me like normal couples do?” He smirks up at the human.

 

“Nah I don't think we qualify as normal anyways, a demon and a human in love. I mean who writes this stuff! Not to mention being in a relationship with the King of demons of all people!!”

 

“ Hey if I'm the king doesn't that make you my queen?” He smirks up at him and wiggles his eyebrows.

 

“You gotta make me your queen first!”

 

“Oh, that can be arranged,” the demon crawls back up kissing Marco's lips. Marco can feel the smirk on his demon lover as he continues to kiss him. He feels a hands moving in between his thighs making them part and hicks Marco's legs over the demon's shoulders. “ Ready for me to make you my queen love?” He kisses the side of Marco's face tenderly

 

“ You know I'm always ready for you my dear king or should I say lord?” He smiles up at the demon kissing his lips one last time before the demon pulls back and thrusts forward. Marco jerks awake sitting up so fast he swears he has whiplash. “Holly fuck!” The pieces click all together not only was he dreaming lately of a demon and not any fucking demon but Tom. “Uuuggh!! Fuck my life!”

 

Marco falls backwards onto his bed throwing his arm over his face. Of course his luck got worse now he had wet dreams of Tom. Never had Marco gotten hot and bothered over any man let alone a demon. Yep he was going to go hell, he was pretty sure of it. Lifting his arm up a bit he turns his head to look at the time. The clock reads 9:30 am, he is tempted to go back to sleep when he glances at the clothes laying next to it. “Double Fuck!” Marco throws the covers off and jumps out of the bed rushing to the bathroom to try and get ready. 

 

He is peeing all the while spraying cologne on then finishing both task he begins to quickly brush his teeth and brush his hair at the same time. A brush in each hand really did not work from him but he was determined to get it done. He finishes up brushing things to run back into his room nearly sliding into his night stand. He throws on the clothes he had set out the night before and quickly swipes the mirror and card as he runs down stairs. He pauses as he feels the carpeted steps below his toes. Marco rushes back upstairs throwing on a pair of dress socks and shoes he got the other day the rushes down the steps into the kitchen. He opens the drawer and grabs his mother's car keys. “ Hey mom I'm going to burrow your car for an interview today, I'll be back later!” He is greeted with silence but knows it will be fine if he does not get any scratches on the vehicle. 

 

Heading out to the garage he cranks the car up and presses a button on the key making the garage open. He slowly backs out and stops once he has pulled out of the garage to press the very same button to close it. He takes out the card and looks over at the address, Marco has a slight idea where it is but not sure. He quickly puts the address in on the car's Gps system showing the location about twenty minutes from the house. God he hopes he has not already screwed this up before he even met his future employer. He speeds a little keeping an eye out for any cops as he rushes to the so called interview. He just hoped too if any cops were out he did not get pulled over, he did not mind a speeding ticket, ok so maybe he did since he currently lacked the funds to pay it. No, he did not want to get caught without a license that was something else he needed to take care of among other things. He had not forgotten about his ass of a former roommate stealing from him. 

 

Soon Marco arrives with six minutes to spare but does a double take at the building and the sign in front of it. This can't be the right place, he looks at the sign that reads Passionate Desires in a metallic magenta color on the building then looks over at a neon sign yet to be lit with the same words on it only there was a pole and a woman's silhouette on it. The roof was a maroon color and the building had silhouettes of both men and women across one of its sides in some sort of exotic dance scenes. The building was done in simple brick with two wood columns at the front entrance and a wrap around porch at the front with part or it covered off with blackout curtains. There were plants planted all along the front and the back with a few potted flowers hanging off the overhang of the side of the building. At the back there was a wooden fence and canopy from what he could see. It didn't look too gaudy for a strip joint, though Marco mentally debated with himself if the job was worth it. 

 

Steeling himself he closes the car and locks it and walks to the door. He surprised to find the door unlocked and opens it walking in. Looking around Marco takes notice of several different plush looking circular couches around a small round table with a pole in the center. On one side of the room he notices a couple of cages with what appears to be chains and cuffs. Scanning the room more Marco noticed several doors spread out, one was upfront near where he entered he could only assume that was for the front porch. There was a dark hallway up front to his left side with more doors also on the left side at the back had another sign and the words restrooms painted on it in a light pink color. Front and center was a huge stage with several smaller branches to the side of it making a weird w shape with the middle jutting out further than it's other two sides. At each point of the stage was a big pole in the center with plenty of room around. Also in the far back was yet another door reading performers only then next to that another door that read outdoor fun. Then to the right side there were a couple of more doors all read VIP.

Finally Marco walks a bit further in to look at the back right side when he sees he past a small wall and a huge bar at the back with a small hallway in the back of the full length bar. There seated on the barstools at the end was a balding man in a white suit but had on a Hawaiian shirt instead or a dress top. There was a man on the other side of the bar who wore a white wife beater with long blonde hair slicked back on top of his head and shaved on his sides. His arms were covered in various tattoos not to mention he had muscles on him. 

 

The man on the other side of the bar just so happened to look up only to look down and say something to the balding man, nuging his arm in my direction. The balding man looked up from what he was doing to turn and look at Marco. “ Ah you must be the young man who called me the other day about a job. I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show.” He stops to look at a watch on his arm then back up to look at Marco. “ With a minute to spare!” The man smiles at him making his thin mustache move. The more Marco looks the more he thinks this guy looks like a stereotypical pervert or some older porn star. 

 

“ Ah yeah… I almost changed my mind there….” Marco can't help but look around nervously ready to bolt at any minute. 

 

“ Well comoon git over here.” He waves Marco over and Pat's the stool next to him. “ Let's talk business! Ooh almost forgot, Cookie dear he's here!” The man he can only assume is Jack Mado calls out to some other person that works here. On the very end of the bar there is a flourish of beads from some hidden doorway as a older looking woman walks out. She has on a brightly colored silk robe or was it a Momo or dress, Marco was not sure he was not into fashion and could care less. The robe was a v-neck with intricate stitch work in various patterns with beads sewn all along it. The woman also had a turban that matched her dress robe with a long beaded necklace on and heavy makeup. She glided over to Jack who held out his hand and kissed her ring fingers.

 

The woman regard Jack with a nod then turned to look at Marco. She narrowed her eyes looking up and down slowly at him. When she spoke instead if an older woman's voice there was an older man who sounded like he was trying to sound effeminate. “ Don't Tell me you found him at another one of those college parties again!” The person named cookie turned to glare at Jack. 

“ Aw come on sugar cookie that's the best place to find talent and lookers.” Jack gives a pouty look at the other who lets out a huff of air and shakes her head making two round colorful earrings move as well. 

 

“ He's an amateur darling!” She gestures with one hand to Marco then moves it to her hip. Marco is not sure if he should call her she or he but decides to go with the first. 

 

“ Um excuse me, Cookie? Ma'am I can always give it a try I mean I was told I'm good at dancing.”

 

Cookie turns her sharp gaze on Marco again and narrows her eyes once more. “ Do you know how to do exotic dance?”

 

“Um well no..”

 

“ Have you ever done exotic dancing?”

 

“ No not exactly….”

 

“Were you sober or drunk when you decide to dance?”

 

“I normally drink …”

 

Marco is interpreted by said woman,” We are done here!” She shoos him away turning around just as Jack speaks up. 

 

“ But Cookie dear I've seen him dance he has talent. Please don't be a ginger snap and be a sugar cookie.” Jack is giving such pouty eyes as Cookie turns back to look at Jack and sighs.

 

“Fine,” she turns to look back at Marco,” what will you have to drink?”

 

“Hu?” Marco tilts his head a little in confusion as she repeats the question.

 

“ What will you have to drink? Peter will make it for you so you can show me what you got.” 

 

Marco nods and straightens his head, “I'll have tequila on the rocks I guess, really I am good with anything.”

 

Cookie nods to him then turns to Peter and waves him to make the drink. Before long Marco has the drink in hand and gulps it down all in one go letting out a satisfied gasp. All eyes are on him as Jack gestures to the pole in the center of the stage. Marco makes his way over climbing up on stage to grab a hold of the pole. When he grabs the pole music suddenly starts to play, he closes his eyes so he will be less embarrassed about what he going to do. He starts to twirl around the pole, wrapping his right leg around it as he swings back then forward again. He unwraps his leg and starts to dance with the pole when the music cuts off. An effeminate voice rings out,” I 've seen enough! You may go.”

 

Marco snaps his eyes open no he can't be done, that can't be it. It was clear what they wanted to see and if Marco wanted to earn money or get this job he was going to have to prove himself. “ Wait! Please...just give me one more time, please…..I need this job to help my family….”

 

Sighing the woman once again speaks up,” ok one more chance and that's it! Got it?!”

 

“Yes ma'am!” Marco stands with his back to the pole as the music starts up again. This time he leaves his eyes open as he presses his back against the pole slowly undoing button after button all the while swaying his hips he dips down letting the shirt ride up revealing his back. He bites his bottom lip while looking at cookie and reaches over his head and starts to slide back up the pole, moving a leg to wrap behind the pole he twirls until he is behind the pole facing them again. He grips the pole in front of him leaning on it and grinds his whole front half down it. Marco then let's one hand go of the pole to so hold out at his side as he twirls back in front and sways again with the music but this time letting the shirt move off his shoulders and slide down to his elbows as he licks his lips. He smirks then quickly moves his arms up making his shirt return to his shoulders. He turns his back to them grabbing the pole and sticking out his ass he wiggles it a little before stopping to stand up straight to let the shirt slide down then back up then he shrugs it to his elbows again and turns his head to wink at the three then turns back letting the shirt fall behind him. Then his right hand grips the pole to twirl him to face them again. Marco shakes his hips to the beat then uses a hand to unbutton his khakis he walks in front of the pole again then dances. He grabs the zipper and pulls in down then up in a tease then finally down. He hooks his thumbs on either side of his khakis pulling them outward while moving his hips in a slow circular motion. Marco starts to tug them down when cookie speaks up again instantly stopping the music.

 

“ That's enough,” Marco is about to argue again about the job when cookie turns to Jack. “ Alright he is good but he needs some training. I guess I will work with him dear but you owe me.”

 

“ I wouldn't have it any other way sweetums.” Jack leans up and kisses cookie on the cheek.

 

“ You what's your name?” She turns and points at Marco.

 

“M-m-mm-marco….”

 

“Well m-m-mm-marco you better come up with a good stage name! I want to see you bright and early tomorrow because we're going shopping.”

 

“ Um not that I am not grateful for the opportunity to have job but I kind of have plans tomorrow in evening could we do it another day please?

 

“ Fine come here at 10:00 o'clock and don't be late. We will talk more about your training and work schedule then.”

 

Marco jumps off stage grabbing his discarded shirt running up and hugging both of his new bosses. “Thank you so much! You won't regret this!”

 

“We better not now get!” She waves him off and Jack waves goodbye as he runs to the door and out to the car. All the while he singing some old Love Sentence song that randomly popped in his head. When he finally gets home he cannot stop singing or dancing from getting a job. Yeah things were starting to look up for him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I did not get the image to show up I will fiddle with it some more later. In the meantime I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. :) 
> 
> Please comment below and share the love.


	11. Chapter 11 Adulting is Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everyone I am sorry for the wait, things have been pretty crazy I just started back work and been trying to study for that stupid test. On another note I do have a surprise for everyone once I do my test I have another Tom x Marco series if ya'll like, please let me know. I will try to do some more chapters real soon just bare with me.
> 
> Note I did some editing because I had a few errors I missed so here is the edited verson.

“We better not, now get!” She waves him off and Jack waves goodbye as he runs to the door and out to the car. All the while he singing some old Love Sentence song that randomly popped in his head. When he finally gets home he cannot stop singing or dancing from getting a job. Yeah things were starting to look up for him now.

 

When Marco got home he continue to sing all through the house, humming a tune to where even his mother snapped out of her daze. “ Something good must have happened for you to be this happy. It's been a while since I have seen you like this.” His mother smiled at him. 

 

Marco walks over to his mother taking her in his arms he then twirls her and hugs her before giving a kiss to her cheek. He does not stop humming or smiling the whole time either. “ I got a job!”

 

“ That's wonderful news meho.”

 

He nods enthusiastically and dances off into the kitchen to check for supplies for tomorrow. All he needed was a few things. Marco decides to send his father a text asking if he would not mind stopping by the store on the way home to get the items. His dad replied with a quick sure thing and Marco proceed to take care of the next issue. His stolen cards and Id’s. Marco decided to start with the least complicated by calling the local library.

 

“ Hello this Melissa with California library, how may I help you?” The call went through quick enough and at least a person answered and not a machine he thought.

 

“ Um yes, hello ...I need to close my library card because it got stolen…..”

 

“ And what is your name sir?”

 

“ Marco….Marco. Diaz…”

 

“ Ok just one second,” Macro can hear typing on the other end as the woman looks up his information. “ Ok Mr..Diaz it appears your account is clear but I will close it out for you….And you said your card was stolen, correct?”

 

“Yes ma'am….”

 

“ Ok I will make note of that here on the computer and next time you come in we will give you a new card.”

 

“ Ok thank you so much.”

 

“ Is there anything else I can help you with?”

 

“ No ...that's it…”

 

“Well Have a lovely day sir and take care.” The friendly voice says before hanging up on Marco, he really wished that the other calls went that easy but he knew it was hopeful thinking on his part.

 

Sighing to himself Marco decides to call his bank to cancel his credit card. He knew this call was going to be a headache but he didn't know to what extent. Picking up the phone Marco dails his bank and gets a robotic reply. “Hello and welcome to West Coast Bank for transfers press 1; for home loans, car loans or business loans or student loans press 2; for opening or closing an account press 3; for special offers or promotions press 4; to speak with a representative please stay on the line.” The next thing Marco hears is the soft melody of elviador music as he waits for a person to answer. He is on hold listening to the same cheesy music over and over again but only stops playing when the machine comes on to remind him that his call is important. Marco highly doubts that after being on hold for 20 minutes. He patiently waits, in the meantime he decides to sweep the floor and fold the laundry. About an hour and a half later he hears an actual person pick up.

“ Hello and welcome to West Coast Bank, this is Jerry speaking how may I help you?”

 

Rushing over to the phone again, Marco scrambles to hold it. “ Ah yes….um ...I wanted to close my credit card and check on my balance…. Well more like report that my card has been stolen.”

 

“ Ah well do you have some form of Identification on you?”

 

“ What kind of question is that? How am I supposed to show you my identification over the phone?!” 

 

“ Sir please calm down, this is standard protocol. Now can you please tell me your membership number or social security number.”

 

Marco begins to ramble off a bunch of numbers to the man.He then starts to hear the rapid tapping of fingers gliding atop the keyboard of the bank employee’s computer. “ Ok it appears your balance is at zero and your credit card is maxed out. It shows you owe $5,000 in overcharged bills. Oh?!” Marco hears more typing before he can even respond the teller speaks up again. “ It appears your making a purchase right now as we speak.”

 

“ Obviously that's not me when I said my card was stolen! I can't believe I lost the $3,000 I had saved up for classes this last semester!”

 

“ Well when you go on a spending spree….”

 

“ DUDE! WHAT PART OF MY CARD WAS STOLEN DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND! THEY ALSO STOLE ALL MY MONEY IN MY ACCOUNT!!” Marco was more than a little annoyed at how smart this bank employee seemed to be. He could feel veins pop and throb from how pissed off he was becoming. Normally he had better control on his emotions but with all the things that have happened lately it was a wonder he did not have a mental break down. 

 

“ Sir I understand you're upset…..”

 

“ OH I'M MORE THAN UPSET….” Marco growled out dangerously. 

 

“ Let me transfer you over…” Before Jerry finishes and before Marco could say another word the same annoying elevator music is playing again.

 

“ That fucker put me on hold again!” Deciding to calm his head, Marco does a few breathing exercises he used to use on Tom so long ago, all while he paced the room. Finally calming enough to have some semblance of rational thought again Marco gets on the computer to look at his bank history. The date for the withdrawal shows around about the time he was stuck in the hospital and to top it off it said there was a withdraw in person. Marco shakes his head, he needed a new fucking bank after he got this mess dealt with. How stupid can you be not to pay attention to a red headed looking hippie that looks nothing like a brown hair Lationo man. He thought the people at his bank would be smarter than that. Even scarer was that they had dealt with his money for years. 

 

Marco scrolls down eyeing the charges, and the receipts of said charges. Some of the stuff was on a whim while others looked very suspiciously illegally like his former roommate trying his hand at a new business venture. Marco clicked print on all the receipts, records and even pulled up hospital records printing it out to verify he was indisposed. 

 

Suddenly the music stops and a woman's voice can be heard now on the other end. “ Hello, this is Julie with billing. How may I help you today?”

 

Marco mustered up his most sickly sweet forced out voice that made him cringe as he spoke to the woman. “ Hello Julie I am trying to close my credit card and my bank account with you guys…”

 

“ Ok sir let me pull up your history and any debt you may have incurred. What's the name?”

 

Sighing Marco resigns himself to tell her,” It's Marco Diaz, look my card was stolen and…”

 

“Ah yes it shows that you owe a balance of $5,000. That needs to be paid before you can close out your account sir.”

 

Marco groans internally as he tries to explain again.” My Card was Stolen!! I did not make those charges. “

 

“ Well if it was stolen why did it take you so long to call it in?”

 

Oh he already hated this person and this bank so much. “ That's because I was in the hospital…..” He grinds out with clenched teeth. 

 

“ Look if you got a grievance take it up with the manager.” The next thing Marco knows is he is back on hold this time well over 3 hours until someone finally answers.

 

“ Hello this is Mr. Greenwood manager with West Coast bank, how may I help you today?”

 

“ Yes sir, my name is Marco Diaz and I am appalled at the treatment and service I have received at your bank. I called to report my credit card stolen only to find out my bank account was cleaned out and they are saying I owe $5,000 in charges and I could not call sooner because I was in the hospital when all this happened yet everyone insist it's my fault. I have the records to prove…”

 

“ That won't be necessary just come in tomorrow morning and we will take care of this mess.”

 

To say that Marco was thrown for a loop was an understatement. He was speechless for a second just nodding his head in agreement when he remembers he is on the home phone and not the mirror. “ Yes sir thank you so much.”

 

“ Well then I will see you early tomorrow morning”

 

The man hangs up as Marco falls back on a nearby chair. That was a pain in the ass he thought, looking up at the time he still had one more thing to do and for that he needed his mother back to normal. Or as close to it so she could drive him to the DMV for a new license.He gets up and walks around the house only to look outside the window to see her once again tending to her flowers. Stepping outside he makes his way to her and clears his throat so he does not startle her too much. “ Mom?”

 

Mrs. Diaz soon looks up and over her shoulder at her son,”hmm?” 

 

“ Could you please drive me down to the DMV?” 

 

“ Whatever for dear?”

 

“ I need to get a new license, my old one got stolen.” He smiles sheepishly at her as he scratches the back of his neck.

 

“ Sure thing sweet heart, petunia here needs to go get her learners.” She holds up an orange potted flower. 

 

He mentally face palms at his mother's antics that a flower would need to drive let alone get a learners permit but he kept his mouth shut. He would have tried to drive himself but the cops next door to the DMV probably would have frowned at that. His mother stands with the potted plant in hand and walks back inside to get the keys. Marco follows close behind praying to whatever powers there may be that his mother is not too far gone to drive. 

 

They arrived within 22 minutes at DMV which was packed full of people. They were there for about 2 hours just waiting to be called back. When they finally were, it took another hour and half for everything to be taken care of. Marco really did not have the money to pay for the license but luckily his mother helped him out even if she still kept insisting the plant also need to get taken care of. Marco was amazed that the woman behind the counter played along with his mom just to get them out of there. When they arrived home Marco decided to cook dinner for him and his mother since his dad would be coming later from work and hopefully with the groceries. Dinner went by quickly after his mom ate she disappeared once again leaving Marco to clean up and make a plate for his father. Once he was finished he decided it was time to unwind from the crazy day he had with a little TV. Flipping it on he started to channel surf only to stop on a show called Good Samaritans. The show was nothing special but what made him stop was when a certain woman appeared on the screen it had caught his eye. There standing in all her glory hair much longer and pulled back in a ponytail stood Jackie. Even if she looked much more older, Marco would recognize her anywhere. 

 

Apparently she was being honored in some way and shown for her work with educating and vaccinating the kids in Cambodia. Or at least that's what Marco thinks the announcer says before he zones out just staring at her beauty. That is until the show ends and the door burst open to reveal a man juggling several bags of groceries on each hand. Marco quickly gets up and makes his way over to help his father by taking some of his burden from his hands. “Welcome home dad! How was work? Thanks so much for picking these up! Oh I made you a plate of food it's in the fridge.”

 

Mr. Diaz just laughs and smiles,” What are you becoming a housewife taking on your mother's job?” 

 

Marco can't help but blush, he knows better when his dad use to always take care of things around the house when his mom was working. “Noo...I'm just helping out like I said I would.”

 

“Easy amigo I did not mean any harm..” He smiles nervously at his son as he walks towards the kitchen.

 

“ I know dad, you were only teasing…. it's just been a long day…”

 

Rafael sets the bags on counter and turns to look at his son in concern. “ Did you want to talk about it?”

 

“ Nah I'm good... besides most of it has been taken care of.”

 

His father nods as he turns to take out the items from the bags. Marco soon joins him putting everything in its proper place before having a casual conversation with his father. Soon both decide to head to their rooms to get ready for bed. Marco decides to freshen up by taking a shower and washing his light bronze colored hair. He quickly towels off as he heads to his room with a wet head deciding to let it air dry. Hopping into bed he covers up and falls into a dreamless sleep.

 

It is well past 11:00 in the morning when Marco finally awakes. He really hoped he had time to run down to the bank and then come home to tidy up for the Demon King's appearance. Quickly hopping out of bed he throws on a green tee and some ripped jeans he had sticking out of his dresser. Now that he had a license once again he had no fear of driving and getting a huge fine or worse. “ Mom?!? Mom?!? Mom?!?” He shouts as he runs down the stairs trying to get her attention what he hears is a male’s voice that responds.

 

“ What is it my son? Is everything alright?” His father looks at him with concerned eyes.

 

“Um….yeah… I just wanted to see if I could borrow the car…..um….I thought you had work today?”

 

“Normally I would have but some pipes broke at the office and it's flooded..One of the other guys called to tell me that we can't go in for safety reasons until the pipes have been fixed.”

 

Marco nods his head at this and is prepared to continue on his way when his father speaks up. “ So where are you off to in a hurry? Got a hot date?” Rafael wiggles his eyebrows at his son who blushes and stammers out a quick reply.

 

“N-nn-noo….oh my God!”

 

“ What it's ok to be a little wild, love is a very important part of life.” Truth be told Rafael worried about his son since Star left him so many years ago. He never brought anyone home for that matter he just seemed so different. Sure he wanted to be a grandpa someday soon and at the rate his son was going that was never going to happen. He was sure he had a girlfriend or two in college but he never made mention of any of them or brought one home for that matter. 

 

“No…..it's not l-like that…. I'm going to the bank dad…….”

 

“ Oh I see….well can I tag along?” 

 

Marco felt a little bad thinking of saying no but the way his father's eyes swelled with hopefulness, how could he not say yes. “ Sure Dad…”

 

The next thing he knew they were in the car driving down the road towards Marco's soon to be old bank. “Sssssooo how's college life been before you know…..” 

 

He didn't have to ask what his father was referring to as he gripped the counsel a little tighter. Marco turns to look at his dad, whose eyes are transfixed to the road. “ Oh you know the usual, study, work, study, work….”

 

Rafael nods in understanding as continues to drive thinking of another way to fish out his son's college life. Shaking his head he decides to just go for it. “ So ...um… uh...have you met any nice girls…….” As an afterthought he quickly adds in,” or boys?”

 

“DAD!!!” 

 

“ What? I'm just curious how my one and only son is doing.” His dad cast a quick sideways glance at him before turning back his focus to the road. 

 

Shaking his head and pinching his upper nose in between his eyes he lets out an auditable groan. “Ugh! Fine….no... I've not really met anyone dad...what with all the school work and jobs when I had them, I don't have time.”

 

“ Oh…..I see..” Rafael continues to drive the car to the bank in silence. 

 

When they finally did arrive Marco jumped out of the car quickly running inside and writing his name down for an attendant to take him back. His father followed in much slower and casually walking to his son and taking a seat next to the younger man. It took about 10 minutes before they were finally called back to speak with the bank manager. It took a lot of convincing and evidence shown to get the charges dropped and the account closed. He already was planning on opening another account with another bank. There was one his father and mother used for years that he could open an account online. It was something new the bank was doing in order to draw in even more customers. But all of that had to wait till later, he still needed to go home and clean the house up for Tom’s visit. 

 

Soon both Diaz men were on their way home only stopping to get gas. His father had said something about taking his mother out to dinner and a movie. He guessed it was his old way of trying to get his mom back to being herself. Once they were home Marco quickly went to work cleaning the kitchen, dining room, living room, bathroom and whatever else he could think of. It was around 4:55 when he finished all the cleaning and decided to go take a quick shower. After the shower Marco put on one of his new tops that Star had gotten him. He put on a maroon long sleeve top with a collar but rolled the sleeves back to his elbows and a pair of black dress pants. Marco figuring he looked good enough without a tie, makes the decision to head downstairs to start dinner. He decided to make a fairly easy meal of a Mexican stir fry and some nachos to go with it. He even decided to make some mini corrketts and tamales. He had barely finished rolling out the corrketts when the doorbell rang. “Can someone please get that?”

 

Marco was met with silence as he glances at the clock only to hear the doorbell ring again. It was only 5 minutes past 6 o'clock so who could that be he thought as he makes his way to the front door. “ I'm coming ! I'm coming!” He opens the door only to be greeted by a smirking demon who brighten in amusement. Said demon is dressed in a casual looking light grey suit with a cream color silk like top and olive green tie. 

 

“ Wow Diaz I didn't know I made you that turned on that your coming at the thought of me entering your ….” 

 

Marco cuts him off with a quick reply, “ In your dreams maybe.”

 

Oh if Marco only knew how he already has then maybe the human would be singing a different tune. “ So are you going to…..”

 

“Marco….”

 

“Hu?”

 

“ Just call me Marco, there are too many Diaz’s in this household.”

 

“ Um ok Dia….I mean Marco…” It felt strange saying that name to a conscious person again but Tom managed alright. Tom couldn’t help but remember the times the other's name always seemed to pass his lips in their younger years. Marco stands aside to let the demon pass.

 

“ Um...Why don't …. would like to come in?” There is a funny look that briefly passes on the demon's face before it is replaced with a cool collective one.

 

“Thank you…” Tom brushes past Marco's shoulders as he enters the Diaz residents.

 

“ The food is not quite ready if you want to watch TV or something.Sorry but I was not expecting you till later.”

 

“ Ah that's ok I….I kind of had an early day ...un so do you….” Tom swallows the nervous lump in his throat to steady himself. “ Um...hey...um... look do you need any help?” He turns to look at Marco who has just closed and locked the door walking briskly past the demon to the kitchen.

 

Marco shrugs as he continues to make strides towards the kitchen. “ You can if you want to...I mean you're the guest and...and don't you have servants for that?”

 

Tom nods and smiles sheepishly but realizes the other is facing away from him and distancing himself quickly. Tom quickly follows after the Latino man. “ I do….but I prefer to do things on my own…..I feel it makes me a better king….”

 

“ Ah…”

 

“ I kind of want to understand a little of what might my people go through and do…”

 

Marco comes to an abrupt stop making Tom run into him at the kitchens doorway. Marco slowly turns around to look at Tom through callulating eyes. “ You've changed since high school….”

 

“ Of course I have! What with coming to terms with Star and all the drama that happened between us. Not to mention what happened with our friendship then. By the way I'm sorry for trying to kill you on a few occasions…”

 

Marco stares in shock at a sincere looking Tom whose pointed ears seem to flatten against his styled pink hair. “ Wow you really are different….here I thought you still be your pyromaniac self.”

 

“ Nah ...not anymore thanks to the help of Bryan. I'm able to control my anger much better unlike my father. Which mom has hired Bryan to help dad’s anger issues.,”

 

“ Wow….I mean wow….that really is amazing...well it sounds like you make a great king.” 

 

“ Hahaha...Thanks Marco but it's nothing compared to my mom and dad. It's been a challenge over the years and some days is more challenging than others.” Flashes of his soon to be bride flash in his head as he shudders to think of that particular hurtle. 

 

Marco resumes his walk, entering the kitchen and getting to work on cooking the corrketts. Tom stands around looking like a lost puppy until Marco instructions him to set the table and get the drinks ready for their dinner. Tom gets to work on his task immediately, opening draws and cabinets pulling out plates, and various utensils alike. Pretty soon the table is set and Marco is finishing up cooking the last of the corrketts. He then takes out some cheese and melts it while he quickly chops up various vegetables and tossed them in a wok with some ground meat and sprinkled in various spices. Lucky he had prepared the tamales last night he would just need to warm them up. Getting out a plate of square looking blocks he sets them next to the microwave just waiting to the cheese to finish melting. 

 

“ Is there anything else I can help with?” The demons ears are pin backed to his head as he gives a hopeful smile to Marco.

 

“Fine, you can take out the cheese from the microwave and get a bowl and chips from the pantry over there.” He points his finger at door just past the refrigerator. “ There is a jar of salsa in there so go ahead and get it out too! Dump some chips in a bowl and just pour the cheese on.” Marco then turns his attention back to the task at hand only pausing to say something else to the demon. “ You can eat the nachos and corrketts if you get hungry. Food will be done soon.” As a quick afterthought he adds, “mind heating up these tamales?”

 

“ Ok….” Tom quickly drumps half the bag in a bowl just pouring the cheesey gobs on top then sitting it down on the table. He then heats the tamales in the microwave as instructed then taking it out to sit on the table. He takes a seat and stares at Marco's back while he busily cooks their meal. Tom mindlessly reaches for a chip and pops it into his mouth while he lets his mind wander over many things.

 

Tom is startled back to reality when Marco speaks up. “ Foods ready…. It's nothing special just Mexican stir fry….. um...I know it's not the high class meals you get in the palace….”

 

“It's perfect….just fine Marco. I don't need fancy things to be satisfied with...sides you make do with what you got, right? “

 

Marco nods slowly as he sets the food down then sits down in a chair himself. Tom has grown a lot since high school into this fine man. Marco can't help but stare at his more defined looks, he looks more muscular than when they were younger. A sudden thought has Marco wondering if the demon could lift him up in those arms or even pin him down now. The human feels his face begin to heat up as he shakes the thought of the handsome demon over his body. “ Thank you... you've grown up a lot….since...since...I saw you last….”

 

“ Yeah I soon learned things about myself and my people….And what it means to be a good leader not one who just rules with fear. My dad always believed fear and yelling were key. Though he is more the tyrannical leader because of his anger. Mom has always been the cool collective one in the family. She is who I look up to the most when it comes to ruling my kingdom, just and fair.” 

 

Marco nods his head as he reaches for the spoon to dip out some of the stir fry on his plate. Tom follows suit getting himself a big helping of the stir fry and a handful of corrketts he also grabs a tamale. Marco gets a tamale and some corrketts only to lean forward and snage a nacho from it's resting place and shoving it into his mouth. “ Wow that's amazing!” Marco can't help but think what kind of demons Tom's parents are especially his mother she sounds like she is really compassionate towards others or that's the impression Tom was giving as he smiles fondly when talking about her. 

 

“ I know right….to say it's been a challenge is an understatement. But I'm managing somehow even if my dad thinks I make a pretty shitty excuse of a king. Mom is fine with it, she keeps saying I'm doing a wonderful job and that dad is just annoyed he does not have as much power as king like he use to.” He makes sure to mumble under his breath “or execute others.”

 

“Your dad sounds pretty rough….” Marco takes a bite of his food as he watches the demon across from him hum in agreement.

 

“ Again understatement, dad likes things done his way. Mom was more than willing to allow it as long as he listened and respected her opinion as well. He's never been rude to my mom in anyway...in fact they love each other so much even after so long being together….” There is a distance look in his eye as he holds the fork full of food in mid air. 

 

“Tom….” There is a sad look on the demon King's face as he looks up into the concerned eyes of Marco.

 

“ I just hope one day I can find a love like that and spend my time with the one I love and who loves me just as much.”

 

Marco offers up a small smile,” you will.”

 

“I am not so sure about that….I've not really dated anyone I cared about since Star…”

 

“ Look your the king of the Underworld, who won't want a sweet, smart, handsome, and caring demon such as yourself? I know I would want someone like you.” The words had slipped out of Marco's mouth before he realized what he had just said. His face heats up turning a bright shade of red. There is only an awkward silence between the pair as Tom regards him with a quiet stare. 

 

Finally after what seems like an eternity Tom decides to speak up breaking the silence between them. “You really think so…?”

 

Marco smiles wider as says in a kind voice,” I know so.”

 

They are half way done when Tom starts trying to clear his throat. Marco takes notice to the empty glass and stands up to fill it. “What kind of drink do you want?”

 

“Anything is good….”

 

Marco nods as he pours an orange looking soda in the glass. As Marco is setting it down in front of Tom who decides to take that moment to speak startling Marco into knocking over the soda on to Tom's lap. “ Oh shit shit shit! I'm sorry man let me clean that up for you. “

 

Marco walks over grabbing a bunch of paper towels before a stain can set in on the demon's clothes. “ It's alright...these things happen.” 

 

If Marco had not spent so long with Tom already he would have sworn this was another demon all together. “ I'm so sorry! Let me help clean it up!” Marco takes the paper towels he has and instead of giving it to the demon's outstretched hand starts to clean the mess. Marco wipes Tom’s chest going in circles and down to his stomach. Tom wiggles a bit but does not say anything otherwise. That is until Marco's hands go lower rubbing at his clothed crotch. 

 

Tom let's out a choked response,”um …. M-M-MM-MARCO...re-really I can do it myself…” Tom tries to grab at the towels but Marco moves it out of his reach as he rubs faster on the area.

 

“ I've got this! Sides your not the one who knocked the soda over.” He rubs the cloth in a circular motion on the demon's crotch. “ I hope it does not leave a stain.” There is a hiss from the demon as he bites his lips.

 

Tom whispers under his breath,” if you don't stop, there will be a much bigger stain….” He squirms under Marco's hands trying to push the human off.

 

“I told you Tom I made the mess I'm going to clean it! If we don't clean it soon your not going to be able to get the stain out!” Marco lets out a frustrated growl as he vigorously moves his hands up and down on the wet crotch. Tom let's out a groan and hits the table with a fist, making Marco jump only to realize the state the demon is in. He is sweating, lips swollen from what looked to be biting them, not only that but he is panting. It then occurs to Marco where his hand is and why the demon kept trying to stop him. “ OH MY GOD!..... I'M….OH….SHIT…..UM….ARE... YOU….DID…..IM….SHIT…….UM…..NO NO NO NO …. I'M A MOLESTER!.....IM NO BETTER THAN THOSE JERKS ON THE NEWS!...” Marco has backed away both hands on his head pulling his hair as he starts to hyperventilate.

 

Tom is just coming down from a blissful high from further staining his already ruined pants and underwear. God did Marco have to jump from one extreme to the next. Then again since Tom has came back in contact with human it has been nothing but a wild roller coaster ride. Was he ever this much trouble before, the demon wonders. “Look ….Marco I'm fine…. your not a …”

 

Before Tom can even finish Marco is back to ranting again. “ I'M LOWER THAN LOW IM DIRT!”

 

“ You're not dirt! It was a simple mis…”

 

“ WHAT WILL YOUR KINGDOM DO? WILL I BE EXECUTED? I'M SO SORRY! I DON'T DESERVE YOUR FORGIVENESS! PLEASE MAKE MY DEATH QUICK!”

 

Tom’s eyes starts to twitch and he can already feel a vein popping up on his forehead. The nerve thinking that his kingdom was some bloodthirsty savages, given they were demons but that's beside the point, not all demons were like that. So much for being anger free, Bryan was going to be upset. “LISTEN HERE DIAZ, NO ONE'S GOING TO DIE! YOU'RE NOT A LOW LIFE MOLESTER LIKE THOSE JERKS YOU SEE ON TV! YOU JUST MADE A MISTAKE, SURE I THINK YOUR AN IDIOT FOR NOT SEEING SOONER WHAT YOU WERE DOING. AND ANOTHER THING QUIT MAKING IT SOUND LIKE ALL MY KINGDOM ARE BLOOD THIRSTY DEMONS! WE ARE NOT!”

 

Marco freezes and starts to let out a sob. “ I'm…. I'm... I'm….so-sooo sor-sorry…..I didn't mean….” Marco sniffles as he moves his hands to wipe at the tears falling down his face.

 

Shit, Tom really messed up again but Marco didn't leave him much choice in the matter he would not shut up. Sighing to himself he stands and walks over to the Latino man and slowly wraps his arms around him. “ Sshhh….look….Marco I'm sorry…...I just….got little upset with your rant….” Tom can feel the other stiffen and shake in his arms. 

 

“I should have never said or did those things….”

 

“ Ssssshhhh….it's over now and….not all those things weren’t that bad…” Tom feels a light shove to his chest and smirks down at a teary eye Macro who has a slight smile to his face. 

 

“ Jerk….I'm sorry I ruined things…. I wanted to thank you for….for….” He swallows thickly and takes a deep breath before he finishes what he needs to say. “ For…. saving...me.” It comes out as a meek whisper but Tom catches it.

 

“ It's cool….sides we can do something else…..sure it was a bit crazy but…. Hey when has things ever been normal when we have met?”

 

Marco nods in agreement,”True ….hey ...um …. want to…. would you…. like...I don't know…..maybe do ….a movie night?.....”

 

“ Sure I’d love to! It's been a while since I got to chill and unwind with someone. Being a king you got very few friends that will let you relax….if any at all….”

 

“ Ok cool….ah….right….well ….let me know when you want to try….”

 

“Sounds good….” Tom offers a reassuring smile to the awkward looking man standing in front of him.

 

The two finish their meals making light conversation then finally cleaning up. Marco tries to do it all himself but Tom refuses. There was enough food for leftovers too, so Marco makes the demon a plate to take home with him. They Soon are both bidding each other farewell getting back to their normal lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank those who have been with me thick and thin like LadyGeoconda, thank you so much for the lovely fan art of stripper Marco which we will see more of in the next chapter. Thank you again to Guided_by_Demons for the continued support and being so very kind and supportive. Thank you to sirius16 for all the wonderful comments and your enthusiasm. 
> 
> Also wanted to thank Ameliesky, TheKid, Kirito, Froggy for all the encouragement and and kind words.
> 
> Also thank you to Garretario, and countless guest for all the kudos. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think I always look forward to hearing from everyone.


	12. Chapter 12 Adulting is Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm sorry for the wait I actually had this done the last week of September just did not felt like editing. Well Here is Chapter 12, things will defiantly be getting juicy now as promised.   
> Enjoy

The two finish their meals making light conversation then finally cleaning up. Marco tries to do it all himself but Tom refuses. There was enough food for leftovers too so Marco makes the demon a plate to take home with him. They soon are both bidding each other farewell getting back to their normal lives.

 

Marco wakes up to the blaring sound of an alarm going off. Today was the first day of his new job. He had to meet cookie early at the club to apparently go shopping but for what he still was not sure. Marco quickly gets ready and heads down stairs, he sees his father reading the paper and his mother sipping on some coffee. Upon hearing his son come downstairs into the kitchen he lowers the paper enough to give him a warm smile and nod in greeting then goes back to reading while Marco's mother seems to just stare off in space. “ Good morning, um...I was wondering if I could borrow the car today?” He smiles nervously and scratches the back of his head.

 

“ Sure but what do you need it for son?” His dad has closed the paper and sits it down folded neatly on the table. 

 

“ Oh for work, didn't mom tell you I got a job?”

 

Mr. Diaz looks over at his wife who briefly snaps out of her stupor to look at her husband and smile at him. “ She did not…..”

 

“ Umm….ok...then….” Marco starts to laugh nervously but stops abruptly when his dad begins to speak again. 

 

“ You can use the car just let us know about what time you will be home.” 

 

“ I'm not sure, today is supposed to be a training day and my bosses did not give me a time for when I will get off. I think I will be fairly late.”

 

“ Ok….just please be careful and have a good day. Oh good luck on your first day!” Rafael calls to his son's retreating form as he heads to the garage to get in the car. 

 

Marco is already in the car pressing the garage door opener and backing out then he presses the button to close the garage. He then starts to drive to Passionate Desires. It's not too bad of a drive, by the time he gets there he sees the cross dressing wife or was it husband? Marco really was not sure and did not want to be rude to cookie since she was going to be training him. The woman this time had on a short sleeve fuchsia collared top with merlot colored pants and light brown buckle sandals. She also had on what looked like a short blonde wig that went to her jawline cut evenly around her head with a brown straw sun hat that had a pink ribbon wrapped around it. Atop her head was a pair of Gucci knock off glasses that made her eyes owlish. She looked like one of those ladies you see walking around Beverly hills than at a strip joint. 

 

Upon seeing the young man pull in, cookie starts walking towards the car and gets in the front passenger seat. “ Normally I would drive you in my car but my husband decided to have it taken in for maintenance work today.” The male voice is so off putting to Marco he is not sure how to respond other than to nod his head. 

 

“Um… so where are we going?” He nervously asked while glancing at his new passager. 

 

“ We are going for supplies to start your training and to get you a few outfits for your job.” Cookie fastens her seat belt then adds,” don't worry whatever I spend with you today will come out of your paycheck or tips.”

 

Great Marco thinks here he is going to be working for nothing when he needs the money to help his family. Today while he happened to be walking by in the kitchen on the counter he saw a new letter from the bank about foreclosure. He really needed the money to help out. “ Um ok….”

 

The old woman just turns and smiles at him,” don't worry you will be making more money than you know what to do with.” Then she says under her breath,” that is if you're any good.”

 

Marco puts the car in gear and then begins to pull out. “ So which direction do you want me to head in?”

 

“ Left,” cookie says while making a vague hand motion in that direction. 

 

“Ok….” Marco continues to dive and is about to open his mouth to ask where to go next when cookie speaks up, once again acting as a navigator.

 

“ Go left again and continue to the third light and you want to make another left then continue down till you get to the second light then make a right.”

 

Marco does as instructed and soon pulls into a parking lot with a huge building that reads “Adults-R-US” in red letters. Thinking he had the wrong place he turns to look at cookie who just simply gets out. “ Well are you coming?” Cookie asked to a slack jaw Marco whose eyes had to be as big as saucers. Yep he did not expect this sort of shopping but given he was going to be working at a strip club in made since.

 

Marco steps out of the car following in behind cookie. The store is huge, there is a section for magazines and movies alike. Racks and racks of ertic outfits, even on the shelves. There was even furniture lying about along with what appear to be some sort of machine with a pink Dido on the end. There were probably toys and other things Marco never even thought about much less heard of. 

Here he is 25 years of age and still blushing like a schoolgirl. It didn't help he had very little experience when it came to these things. As the two walk further into the store they are soon greeted by a skinny white hair old man who had a small ponytail. “ Cookie you son of a bitch what brings you to my neck of the woods? Coming out of retirement or maybe wanting some new supplies for Jackie boy?” The old man hugs the woman with a huge smile on his face the whole time.

 

“ No ...you know I only do gigs when my honey needs me desperately. Besides I'm here to get our new trainee some supplies he will need for the job. It's his first time working at a strip club, I being the sweet caring person that I am have decided to take him under my wing.” 

 

“ I call BS on that one Carrie!”

 

“ I told you call me Cookie, God I hate that name.” Cookie smiles nonetheless as she playfully hits other man.

 

The man then turns his attention to Marco staring him up and down. Then offers Marco a friendly smile. “ Don't worry young man you are learning from the best drag queen there is. He was the top male stripper at the club back in the day before Jackie boy bought it.”

 

“Let's not forget I did drag strip tease as a woman, no one could tell I was a man doing what all the ladies did too.”

 

“ Wait what?!” Marco looks stunned but cookie didn't seem to care if she was a male stripper or female. By the look of confusion on Marco's face Cookie began to explain.

 

“ Yes I am male and really don't care if you refer to me as male or female. I switch between wearing women's wear or men's wear. It really goes back to what sort of mood I'm in. As for my career I was one of the best, old Steve here use to work with me on stage or should I say Bunnie.”

 

Said man opens his mouth and starts talking again about his friend. “ Yeah me and cookie made quite a pair. Both of us liked to do drag and strip as either male or female that is until I met my Sheela. We got married and decided to start a family, so we decided to go into business for ourselves as you can see here. “ He stretches his arms out wide trying to do one grand sweeping motion of the store. “ And let me tell you business is booming!” Funny Marco thought the complete opposite was true but then again he did not know there was a sex shop here. “ A lot of people come here because of our selection and friendly staff.”

 

Cookie leans into my side and whispers,” we have been using them for years, they are the best there is in town.” Marco begins to wonder just how many adult stores and strip joints there are in town. 

 

Steve then turns to look back at cookie and taking on a more professional tone. “ So any preferences or should I go with what I thinks best?” 

 

“ Could we do both? I have some ideas in mind for him but I trust your judgment as well.”

 

“ Sure thing just follow me so we can pick out this pup's training equipment.” Steve nods to me and starts walking towards the back of the store with Cookie right behind him. I slowly and reluctantly follow. 

 

They stop in a room stocked full of adult toys on the walls and the shelves. Marco's eyes grow wide, he feels his face heat up even more down to his shoulders. They had what appeared to be collars, leashes, whips, all sorts of bondage gear, cock rings, anal beads, vibratiors and Dido's galore. He was willing to bet if you named it this place was sure to have it. No wonder the club's occupants shopped here, they had everything all in one place. Marco stands in shock just staring at the items in front of him, sure he was a healthy twenty five year old and had seen some of this stuff on the internet but that's as far as he got. Truth be told he was ignorant in the ways of pleasure considering he only ever watched porn and masturbated. Yep all those years in college and he still could not get lucky let alone past second base. He is broken from his thoughts when cookie snaps her fingers in front of his face. “ Earth to Marco….”

 

“Hu…? Wha?.....” Marco jumps from the sudden snap.

 

“ We were just asking your size….” Cookie regards him with a cold stare, looking him up and down. She then waves her right hand at him then turns to look at Steve. “ I believe I have an idea of his size.”

 

“ Hey wait a min…” Cookie turns back at Marco leveling him with a look of annoyance.

 

“ Honey if you're going to speak well then Speak! If you're going to stand there and look pretty do that just quit interrupting the professionals. We need to get you the right supplies!” Cookie turns back looking at the wall of toys. She then mutters under her breath, “ I'm not having my apprentice look like trash or act like an amateur….” 

 

Both of the “professionals” as Cookie put it grabbed several different items off the wall and shelves. Both were talking low and very fast for Marco to even comprehend what they were saying but whatever it was could not be good because they kept gesturing back to him. Finally both of them walked to him with a handful of items. They each sat all their items on a nearby shelf and proceeded to pick up one at a time to explain their uses in the business. Cookie reminded him these were good tools to keep in mind for the future but for now he got some basic training toys. Cookie held up a black cock ring with dual vibratiors on it. “ This will be the first toy you use in your training and part of your first test.” 

 

“What! There's a test? How am I?!” Marco is silenced by Cookie holding up her hand. 

 

“ You will wear this the remainder of the time while we are here, do you understand? You will not take it off unless I tell you.”

 

“ Butt….wHa? Hey….I….”

 

He instantly shuts his mouth again when she glares at him. “ Now be a good boy and put this on!”

 

“ Ok where is the bathroom at so I can put this on?”

 

“Just do it here!”

 

“BUT YOU'RE BOTH STANDING RIGHT HERE!”

 

Cookie pinches between her brow before shaking her head and speaking up. “ Fine we will turn around, it's not like it's anything we haven't seen already sugar.” True to their words they turn around as Marco unzips his pants pulling them down slightly along with his underwear to reveal his soft cock. He slips the smooth ring on easier then he thought before pulling his pants and underwear back up.

 

“ Alright,” they both turn back around and begin explaining his other training items. Marco then thinks about how the ring was not so bad, he was going to Ace whatever test this was. That was until he felt a small vibration down below making him jump. 

 

The old shopkeeper than takes that moment to speak. “ Ah so it is on now, can never tell with my age.” He smirks at Marco as he hands a small remote over to Cookie. 

 

“ You were not listening when we were going over the training kit were you……?” 

 

“ Well…..” Marco tries to sheepishly explain when Cookie press a button on the remote several times making him Yelp in surprise. There is a much stronger vibration now running through his shaft making him double over and blush. He can feel himself hardening to half mass already, he reaches for his crotch, holding it while moving in legs inward. He almost looks like he has to go to the bathroom.

 

“ Naughty boys must be punished for not minding their mama.” 

 

“ You're n-nnottt….Mii...mamaaaahhh!” There are a few more taps Cookie does on the remote making the vibrations even stronger. “ NNnnnnn,” Marco can feel he is almost at full mass.

 

“ Here is how this works when you do something wrong or I do not like what you do then you will be punished for it. This also serves as a way to keep a sexy seductive look on your face. Again this is part of the training, if you do not like it you can leave now! This is part of my method for getting the best up on that stage.”

 

The vibrations pulse making Marco squirm in his spot making him bite his lip to prevent any embarrassing noises from escaping. He was already at full attention moving around holding his stuff, trying to hide it from the other two in the room. There is a sudden increase making Marco moan out. “ Aaaaaaahhhhh MMMMMM!”

 

“ Stop that! Stand up straight and present yourself! If you can't handle your junk being on display then we do not need you! You are covered up anyways we just need you to look like sex it self by teasing anyone who walks into the club with how sexy and lustful you look.”

 

Marco nods as he stands up moving his hands away from his crotch. Instantly the vibration goes down to half of what it was before making him sigh in some relief but it did not stop. Steve chuckles at the scene, “ you're so bad dearie! Give the boy a break, he just started and your already pushing him to the extremes.”

 

“ How else will he become the best?” Cookie says matter of factly and starts heading back from where they came from. Marco and Steve soon follow close behind.

 

Steve quickens his pace so he is now walking beside Cookie as they enter back into the lingerie room. “ I have a few new designs in if you're interested to see what it looks like on the young man?” 

 

Cookie nods as she starts to browse the rack pulling out several pieces, both for men and women alike. “ Also I think these too!” She hands Steve the outfits as he nods and heads to some room on the side. He is not gone but ten minutes and is already back.

 

“ Ok I have everything ready for you in the fitting room, just follow me please.” Steve turns heading to the back followed by Cookie sashing in behind him. 

 

Marco hesitates to follow when Cookie turns back around. “ Come now or need I remind you what will happen.” Marco nods and hurries after the two. When he is standing outside the changing room he notices the lack of vibrations and looks over at his tormentor. “ We can't have you ruining the merchandise now can we?” 

 

Marco nods slowly and walks into the changing stall. Instantly his jaw drops from all the skimpy outfits before him. Marco is about ready to leave when he remembers why he accepted this job to begin with. Sure he was going to have to take off his clothes in front of strangers but he was not doing this for them but his family. The family that did all they could to help him get to college to be his very best, for that he was grateful. Sure he had insisted in the second semester he could manage to pay on his own from all his jobs but he never forgot his parents constantly checking on him or sending food or essentials back with him to his dorm. Now that his family could lose the house he was not going to stand by and just let that happen when there was something he could do about it. Swallowing his pride he takes off his clothes but leaves his underwear on putting on the first outfit which consists of black sheer boxers with silk covering the crotch. A white collar with a black silk bow tie, white cuffs with black buttons for each hand. Once Marco is dressed he walks out making sure his hands are over his genitals. Two sets of eyes immediately land on him. Steve is beaming at him while Cookie looks up with contempt. 

 

“ I must admit it does look good on him like you said it would my dear,” Cookie says as she turns to look at Steve.

 

“ It will be a good starting item for him plus he can start out serving drinks and be in the group final performance for the night. Just until he has his moves and routine down.” 

 

Cookie nods at Steve then waves Marco on to try the next outfit on. This went on for two grueling hours, he even tried on women's attire. If it weren't for the times he had to dress in drag as princess Turdiana he would feel more self conscious about it. Besides he was comfortable in drag just not women's lingerie. “ If you are going to be the best my little daughter you will also need to try as a woman too.”

 

“ But I have no real boobs….”

 

Cookie waves him off as she reaches into her shirt pulling out what appeared to be a fake breast. “ That is what these are for and a truly good stripper can make the audience believe whatever gender they truly want. I know we have woman but very few are good enough to pull it off.” Cookie puts the fake breast back in place under her shirt. “ Part of your kit I got you a fake pair of these. I have a feeling you would be a great female dancer too….The women we have now most of them are shallow and shellfish but you have heart, remember that when you are up on stage.”

 

That had to be the nicest thing the old woman has ever said to him. Marco nods as he goes to try on the remainder of the outfits. On the other side the two friends smile as they think about the past and the time they spent dancing. “ Now who does he remind you of I wonder?” There is a sly grin playing on the face of Steve.

 

“Oh you, hush,” Cookie playfully shoves the other as she smiles fondly. Marco did remind her of a much younger and possibly sweeter version of himself. She sure hoped the kid could survive, not only from some the other strippers her husband decided was good for the club but some of the routy customers as well. 

 

Once Marco had finished trying on all the outfits he was back in his clothes. By now his raging hard on had gone away. The two seniors decided to have a little chat off to the side while Marco relaxed or tried to when the familiar vibrating returned to half speed making his cock start to rise again. Weren't they done with this training yet? It was all too weird for him almost like it was some sort of kink play. “ Marco come here we are going to look at wigs.” Cookie takes note of his distress and squirming. The old woman smiles sadistically as she watches Marco before she speaks up. “ Oh, we are also coming to the final quiz here.”

 

They quickly find a couple of wigs having Marco try them on to see if they looked right. Soon he was standing in front of the two as the they each held up different items asking the uses for them for the job. Whenever he answered incorrectly his vibrations would increase. Soon he was having a hard time concentrating let alone thinking of an answer as he wiggled in pleasure. He was sweating profusely letting gasps and moans out from holding back his building orgasm. At some point Cookie finally got tired of changing the vibrations and just set it on max making poor Marco wither in immense pleasure. “MMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNM…...Aaaaaaahhhhh….MMMMMM!”

 

“ Ok now did you think of a good stage name? At least one that fits a male stripper, we will worry with a female version later.”

 

“Nnnnnmmmnnjjjiiaaa Ssssttttaarrrrrraa!” He practically moans out. 

 

“ Hmm Ninja Star is a interesting one that's for sure but does not sound sexy enough.” 

 

There is a groan from Marco as his hips start to thrust upwards on their own. “ Spicy….Gah...mmmmmnnnuuu… demon….Star….”

 

“ How about Demonic inferno Stardust?”

 

“NNnnnnnooooooo …..mmmmnnnnn….. Starship!” Marco's whole body is shaking as he tries to hold back the the ever present build up from his impending orgasm. 

 

“ Very well that is your male stage name.”

 

Oh God Marco could not hold out much longer let alone in front of these two people. “ MMMMMMM"

 

“ Steve do you still have the practice pole you use to let the girls use?”

 

“ That I do.” He starts walking to a small room with a few poles thrown about. It was so hard for Marco, every step felt like a teasing touch to his burning skin. The two eldest members of the group took a seat in some folding chairs at the side as they watched the young man struggle to the pole.

 

Marco shakily grabbed onto it and started to grind against it up and down letting out a long moan. He could feel his skin a flame when he pressed upon the cold metal. Marco was pretty sure that his lips were swollen from biting down on them so much. He twirled around the pole panting as he felt his cock start to twitch from the confines of his pants. The vibrations did not let up either making him go wild as he rubbed his body all along the pole. Marco got into a rhythm and soon was grinding with renewed vigor against the pole making the heat build up and wind up like a tight coil ready to release. Not long into his grinding he came with a loud scream as he felt the contents leak from his pants and out on the pole. Collapsing at the base of the pole he begins to whimper from the oversensitive cock that has vibrations still humming through it. 

 

“ Ok you had your fun Cookie give the boy a break. I already know you are getting the other device. Let him rest.” 

 

“ Fine! Spoil sport.” 

 

The next few monuments the vibrations stop completely allowing Marco to catch his breath. There is movement as Steve walks out of the room only to re-enter with a cold soda in hand. Steve places it on Marco's burning, sweating skin just letting the cold move in before taking it and drinking half the can in one go. 

 

“ Ok you can have the rest of the day to yourself but I want you to take these items and come to the club at 1pm so we can start your training tomorrow.” With that Cookie purchased his items then was dropped off back at the club while Marco drove back home with several bags in tow for work. It was going to be tricky sneaking these in but he knew he could do it. 

 

Elsewhere in the fiery world down below trouble was brewing for the young king. In one of the meeting rooms he sat listening to his fiancée go on about every little detail for their party. It was decided to be held within a month if Tom could last that long from boredom. He was supposed to be making more important decisions like the new peace treaties among some of the realms or even placing new laws to prevent torture among his subjects, not picking out the color arrangements. Sitting slouched over listening about some sob story about how pink was so last year from Victoria he started to stare off at nothing in particular. Oh how his parents thought he would be helping with this, it was laughable. He had told the young demoness not to go wild on spending and for the most part she didn't. That was until his parents revealed the large guest list of those expected, making his mood go sour. His mother had been very simaplethic during this whole ordeal but his father was ready for him to just make the official announcement that he was engaged.

 

Sighing for the 20th time he was finally release by his tormentor. Though he could not really do much else than to hide in his room. He was sure there was something he could do to entertain himself. Flopping himself backwards on his bed Tom just stared up at the ceiling. If only he had a friend, a true friend to talk to not one forced to because of the position he was in. Thoughts came rushing back of yesterday, with Marco. Oh how he missed hanging out with the other like they did in their youth. Though Tom had to admit yesterday was not that bad either even if he did get an accidental hand job, was that even a thing? He shrugged it off as he thought of how Marco filled out over the years. All that time spent with him in the hospital made the demon pretty protective of him. Secretly he placed some safety spells on Marco to insure he did not do something so stupid again at least where taking drugs were concerned. Tom could not stop thinking about the human how he use to always compare himself with him asking Star various questions a jealous lover would but now it was different. Marco was older and more mature, he looked sexy even. There was a couple of times Tom would be dreaming or daydreaming about the young Latino man where he would awake to a raging hard on. It was becoming apparent to the demon that he might be gay or bi considering how he felt about Marco. Most men did not do it for him though, it was just that one annoying human who fought for his attention.

 

Stretching out thinking about his voice and wanting to see him again Tom makes a quick decision setting up and walking to his big wall mirror. Clearing his throat he hurriedly squeaks out “ call Marco.”

 

There is a picture of Marco that shows on his mirror as it begins to ring. On the fifth ring Tom is ready to hang up when Marco answers. He almost sounds like he's out of breath, his face is cherry red along with the tips of his ears. “ H-hello…”

 

Tom smiles weakly at the other even gives a small wave before opening his mouth. “ Hey Marco I just…”

 

Before Tom can finish Marco's eyes go wide replying in a rush,”CANTTALKRIGHTNOWGOTTOGOBYE!” The line cuts off abruptly leaving a dark mirror and a confused demon in its wake.

 

“ Now that was strange.” Why pick up if it was a bad time to begin with, yet he didn't like someone being short with him. Tom calls again no answer, he dials one more time still no answer. If it was not for the fact Marco looked a little off and that he could be in danger or worse Tom might have been more civil. No the Tom from his youth jumped forward a little irritated by Marco and a little worried too. Taking his scissors he cuts a portal directly into Marco's room, he steps out to an interesting sight. Marco was pant less, he was completely bare from the waist down aside from a small black ring wrapped around the base of his cock. Marco instantly tenses as he sees the demon king, if even possible his face becomes even redder. “ So this is what was so important you were short with me?” He gestures with his hand with a sadistic smile on his face. He could already feel his loins burning from the sight in front of him. It looked like he had made a mess of himself already.

 

“TOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! GET OUT!” Marco reaches for his pants lying on the floor quickly putting them on. The moment he is once again covered up Tom’s smile fades into a frown. 

 

“Look I was worried alright!” The demon king throws his hands up in surrender. God did Marco have to look so good like a piece of candy he wanted to lick up. 

 

“I'm fine now Leave!”

 

Tom growls making his eyes glow red at how Marco was acting but he couldn't blame him. Though it did not help how he looked in front of the demon, it made his cock twitch like mad in the confines of his pants. “ After I came all this way to check on your ass this is the thanks I get!” 

 

“ Look….this is a bad time” Marco fidgets in place. “ I-I-I….. could you please go?”

 

“Fine….,” Tom turns to leave with a puff of hot air but stops when he sees a small remote device. Stooping down he picks it up turning it over in his hand. “ Hey Marco I found your remote.” He turns innocently around thinking it was for the tv or something. Tom presses the power button then the arrows thinking that might change the channel. To his surprise Marco freezes and doubles over letting out a moan. 

 

“ G-gg-iivvveee…..mmmeee ….that!” He reaches out for it as Tom holds it out for him only to move it the last minute to tease him for being a bit rude. 

 

“ Hmm how about nope! I wanna watch some TV first!” He smiles evilly at the other and aims the tiny device at the screen pressing the arrow button again. Marco let's out a loud squeak in that moment followed by a low moan. Tom turns his attention back to the human. “ You ok man?” 

 

“Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeevvvvverrr better mmmmm.” 

 

Tom lifts a brow up at this sudden behavior then decides to test something. He presses the down button on the device watching as Marco’s face washes over in relief. “Give me that!” He starts walking towards Tom getting within a foot when Tom presses the up arrow rapidly. This had Marco's freeze again eyes going wide, face and neck turning cherry red. His whole body started to tremble as he looked on at the demon lord. “Ha hah huhah mmmmmmnnnnooo g-gg-iivvveee!”

 

Tom's face instantly lights up with a demonic smile as he backs away from Marco and sits on the corner of his bed. “ Wow Marco I didn't know you still played with toys!” He can feel his own dick straining to get out twitching from excitement. God did Marco look so good right now, if Tom had no self control he would already be attacking the little morsel in front of him. No he had a better idea, he was going to pay back him for dinner yesterday. Sure it was a little immature but when it came to Marco he was different than the cool collective royal, he was Tom the true one. 

 

“ S-sstoop….. I-I-I don't…” Marco gasps out as his body shakes from pleasure. 

 

“ Nu ah this is pay back, haha.” He pressed the button till he is pretty sure it won't go anymore. Marco instantly moans and presses his legs together to hide his growing shame. A shiver ran down Tom’s spin as he watched Marco pant, whine, and squirm in pleasure. Tom had to cross his legs to hide his straining monster that wanted to get out and play with the other. Maybe teasing Marco for a little payback was not such good idea considering he was now suffering too. That didn't mean we was not enjoying the show it just was frustrating he could not touch him. 

 

“G-GG-IIVVVEEE it,” he moans and pants,”back!”

 

“ You want it so badly come and get it!” Tom swallows hard thinking Marco would stay where he was but he forgot this was Marco! Stubborn, always up for a fight Marco because the next thing he knows is he lying on his back with a shaking trembling mess on top of him. Marco reaches meekly for the tiny remote that Tom moves in one hand making it stretch far above his head. 

 

“ Give it back!” He continues to reach for it moving his body slowly over Tom’s. Marco is going at a slow pace trembling all the while until his strength leaves him making him lye against Tom while lazily reaching towards the device. “ Mm-m-mmmmm" Tom feels the vibrations coming from Marco as he slides up then down his body hand outstretched for the device. “Aaaahhhh ….give…..mmmmm.” Once again Marco is sliding against his body up and down.

 

Tom's eyes go wide, “Are you….. grinding against me?” 

 

Marco looks up in his eyes with a dazed look, Tom could not help but think he was lust incarnate. Tom was secretly convinced Marco was some sort of lust demon if not the sin itself. “Mmmm…”

Tom manages to maneuver Marco in between his legs so he could feel some of that pleasure too. Who was he to deny Marco from runting against him like a wild animal in heat. Marco wrapped his legs on either side of the demon’s legs and begin to grind against Tom’s crotch. All thought left Marco as the pleasure was blinding. 

 

Tom could feel the powerful vibrations coming from his sweet Marco’s crotch. “Aaaahhhh mmmm Marco, that's it mmmmm I'll help you out.” Which was Ironic since Tom was the one to get Marco in this mess to begin with but who was keeping track the demon mused. Tom held Marco close making his body press more to his. Both men let out a long moan as Marco pressed harder on Tom's groin going even faster up and down. They were both panting and starting to drip with sweat.

 

“Aaaahhhh T-tom!” Marco was grinding even faster against the other male's crotch making such wonderful friction. 

 

“ That's it... MMMMMMM nnnn good boy…. I'm here Marco.” Tom can feel his own hips thrusting back against Marco making his dick rub even more against the other. Tom really wanted to shove his monster down Marco's tight hole but he will take this unexpected turn of events. 

 

“ Aaahhhhhhh Tom! MMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNM"

Marco grinds even faster against Tom. 

 

“Mmmmmmaarrccoo mmmmmnnn!” Tom can feel the other rub erratically against him and knows he is close. Between the powerful vibrations and the grinding Tom was Surprised they both have lasted this long. With a few more thrust Tom feels hot liquid seeping into his pants as Marco Moans loudly in his ear. Tom continues to grind against the other as he feels his own orgasm take him as well. Making him groan and moan against Marco's neck releasing his own fluids in his already ruined pants and onto Marco. There is a whimper from above as Marco tries to look for the forgotten remote. Feeling above his head he grabs the tiny device quickly ceasing all vibrations. 

 

Both men lay there panting on one another until Marco snaps out of whatever lust feel daze he is in. He jumps off the demon looking around everywhere but the royal lying in his bed. “ Um….yeah… um… sorry…..I don't know what came over.me…...umm…..do ….I need…. Could you go for now…?” It was like a plea to save his remaining dignity. 

 

Tom is about to argue when he sees the sad look forming on the other's face. A quick glance to the side he sees bags of what appeared to be naughty apparel. Looking back at the human He tosses him the remote. “Listen….call.me…. Later …. We need to talk….. about this…” Marco nods as Tom gets his scissors and once again cuts a portal back to the underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who supported me with this fic. As always I look forward to hearing from you all.


	13. Adulting is Hard chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is a little shorter than most.
> 
> Hurt & comfort scene between friends

Tom is about to argue when he sees the sad look forming on the other's face. A quick glance to the side he sees bags of what appeared to be naughty apparel. Looking back at the human He tosses him the remote. “Listen….call.me…. Later …. We need to talk….. about this…” Marco nods as Tom gets his scissors and once again cuts a portal back to the underworld.

 

It had been several hours of cleaning up and mentally talking to himself before Marco was even remotely ready to talk to the demon. He kept running the events that lead up to their naughty encounter over and over again in his head. How could he let this happen, much less with Tom? He had just reconnected with the demon after so many years. It was hard to think their friendship had already come to a screeching halt before it could begin again. Than again it was never easy with them since they first laid eyes upon one another. Both started fighting right off the bat over Star and things just got worse down the line. Star was still Marco’s BFF for life but she still had her quirks she needed to work out. Maybe he could talk to her about the whole Tom fiasco, after all he was feeling out of it.

 

Picking up the mirror he spoke in a whisper,” Call Queen Star Butterfly,” he secretly hoped that she was too busy to pick up. 

 

There was a robotic reply, “Calling Queen Star,” followed by a ringtone.

 

After about the fourth ring he had convinced himself she is too busy and is ready to hang up when a soft sounding female picks up. There is no picture yet, it appears there is a hand covering up the screen making the entire screen black. “Hello, yes, please give me one moment.” There are some quick words spared with whoever Star is talking to on the other end before the hand is removed. Star has a gentle smile playing upon her lips, which have a purplish pink tint to them along with her eye shadow. Her hair is done up in what appeared to be a three decker bun with a small gold tiera setting right above her forehead with crystal clear stones. She has on a white frilly top that seems to flow in the breeze like tiny waves across her chest. “ Sorry about that, I am just on my way to meet with a duchess in one of the neighboring towns.”

 

“If this is a bad time I could…..”

 

Before Marco can even finish that sentence Star, burst out a quick reply. “No, Nonsense, you're fine!” Her smile grows as she looks on at her friend. “ So what's up?” 

 

Marco was not sure where to begin, he probably looked a mess still after cleaning himself up. Moving one of his hands to run in his hair and then to his neck he rubs it nervously while opening and closing his mouth. It takes a while before any words come out. “Tom…..” 

 

“ Ok what's he done this time?” Her demeanor quickly changes to a scary one. Marco is not sure but he could have sworn Star growled a little at the mention of the demon’s name. 

 

It would be so much easier to blame it all on Tom but Marco knew he was at fault too. He could have said no or resisted more instead of giving into his desires for intimacy. Dropping his hands to his sides, he vigorously shakes his head at Star. “ Snnot his fault…...not all of it…”

 

There is silence between the two as Star narrows her eyes at a nervous looking Marco. He swallows a thick lump in his throat as he looks off to the side and not at his friend. “See…. I…..we….um...kind of did things….”

 

“ What sort of things….?”

 

Marco still did not want to mention what all they did to his friend but knew he would have to eventually come clean. “ Adult things… “ He sounds innocent enough until Star keeps her narrowed eyes on him now complete with a frown.

 

“ Marco I know you did something or else you won't sound so guilty or would have called me for that matter. So what did you do? Don't make me repeat myself or I will use my wand on you to find out the whole truth.”

 

He sighs at the warning and takes a deep breath letting it all come out at once. “ MeandTomgrindedagainetoneanotherthisafternoonandIdidnotstophim……” 

 

Star blinks in surprise then lets out a gasp that turns into a squeal of delight. Of course Star would be able to understand all of that. Marco shakes his head and looks down at the ground. He could feel his face heating up from embarrassment that straight laced uptight Marco grinded against her ex from high school. “ So what was it like? Did he make out with you? Did you guys cuddle after? Did you have sex? Did you enjoy it? Are you guys dating?”

 

It was one question after another, Marco did not have time to answer one before Star was already shooting another question his way. Finally he decided to answer a few of them just to calm her down. “ We are not dating….and I guess you could say it was good….I mean...I never really done something like that…”

 

Star’s eyes shot wide open as she yelled out, "EVER!”

 

“I mean we did kiss but that is as far as we got when we dated Star….”

 

“What about college!?!?”

 

“Look I didn't have time and furthest I got was touching a breast for five seconds because a drunken girl wanted to make out after vomiting out her entire contents of her stomach.”. Star cringes at the imagine before she regains her composer.

 

“ Look maybe you should try talking to Tom.” She could not help but think of how Tom started to feel and act towards Marco after he ended up in the hospital. Plus Tom was trying to get out of that pesky marriage to that demon chick so technically speaking that would be getting two birds with one stone. Star had met her a few times before Tom got together with her or come to his arrangement with her. She was a real piece of work, anything with a dick she would flirt with but if you had money or power she would sleep with you no questions asked. Tom really deserved better even if he was her ex. So it would be nice if Marco had similar feelings just maybe he could get the whole wedding called off. 

 

“I know but what do I say to him? We sort of just got back as friends and this is a little extreme…..”

He scratches his head and looks back up at Star with sadden eyes.

 

“ Look just tell him the truth and your feelings I am sure he will listen.”

 

“This is Tom we’re talking about….”

 

“ A much more mature Tom.” 

 

Marco sat there thinking about his options, he really did not want to ruin the rekindled friendship. He also was not sure what his feelings were or if Tom liked him like that or was it lust motivating him. There is an announcement on the other end about they have arrived. “ Hey listen Marco I have to go now but remember talk to Tom you may be just surprised how he has changed and who knows he might have feelings for you too.” Star winks and waves to him,” bye for now.”

 

“ Bye Star,” Marco waves her off as mirror goes blank. It sure gave him a lot to think about after all. He sat there for what seemed like hours but was really only thirty minutes. 

 

There came a loud rumbling sound from his tummy so deciding to calm down and distract himself he heads down for a quick bite. Once he had finished he quickly rushes back upstairs to hold his mirror. He kept making excuses why he should not call until he realized if he did not call Tom was just going to show up anyways. So rather than dealing with a Tom in person the mirror seemed to be a far better choice to him. 

 

Taking a few deep breaths, Marco finally works up the courage to call Tom. “Call Tom the king of the Underworld.”

 

Once again there is a robotic reply,” calling Tom.”

 

Not even the second ring but the first he picks up almost immediately. His face is blank as he stares at Marco almost as if he has been waiting this whole time. “Hey…..,” Marco is surprised the demon decided to speak first.

 

“Um ….hey….” Marco rubs the back of his neck while he watches the other through weary eyes. To say Marco was on edge was an understatement he felt like jumping out of his skin and making a run for it. Tom speaks up again making the poor man jump.

 

“ Look….I wanted to say …. I'm sorry….” Tom starts to frown and now has a guilty look on his face. “ I should have never done those things…..when you obviously were distressed…..”

 

“Hey….it's not all your fault…..I didn't stop you….truth is I enjoyed myself….. and maybe got a little swept up in the monument.” 

 

“ Oh you did, did you?” Tom smirks a little and puffs out his chest in pride. “Yeah I'm a little guilty of getting a little too caught up myself.” He nervously starts to laugh before he stops and starts to speak up again showing a little of his insecurities. “ So was I really that good compared to other lovers?”

 

“ Eh I give it four out of a ten.” Marco puts ups a hand in a so so motion and begins to laugh it off so Tom does not take him seriously. 

 

“Ouch,” Tom puts a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

 

“ As for other lovers I won't know…. I've never been touched like that or done something like that with someone else…. Always been too busy to really pay attention to love…” Marco looks off in the distance at the mirror at Tom's background. “ I've only ever made out a d had unusual things done. I mean I might have done stuff when. I was drunk but I can't remember.” Tom frowns at him a little.

 

“ Whoa really? Dude your in college isn't that where you start having some fun? I guess makes sense if you're drunk you're drunk. I mean even I have some experience in these things…” Tom stops when he sees the frown that starts to form on Marco's handsome face. “ Look you should try to enjoy yourself before it's too late…. You know…” Tom let's his shoulders slump as he is reminded once again how he will be a chained man to someone he doesn't even love within a year or so. Why did things have to be some complicated for him, he shakes the thought from his head to worry about the here and now.

 

Marco clears his throat, Tom did not realize he was being so quiet. “ So…..I know I kind of screwed things up…..and well….. I understand if you don't want to….you know….be friends anymore…..”

 

Marco shakes his head, “ I think we both screwed up. We did this plenty of times before remember, we just have to learn to deal with it and move on.”

 

Tom frowns, that certainly sounded like a good bye to him, effectively making his pointed ears drop. “ I understand…” he chokes a little at the end of his sentence. Demon Kings did not cry, especially him, at least not anymore.

 

“ Tom….I'm not saying goodbye I'm just saying this thing that happened between us, we should go on with our lives. That does not mean I don't want to be friends with you anymore especially after you saved my life! What kind of person would I be for shutting out someone who truly cares for me enough to save me from death?!” He smiles a bit as he looks at Tom directly in his ruby red eyes. “ I might need a week or so to get over this whole mess but...after I was thinking a few movies nights are in order, I mean if that's ok with you. 

 

“ That's perfectly fine!” Tom smiles brightly at Marco.

“Maybe you could come to Hell for a few of those movie nights, I would love to show you a bit of my kingdom.”

 

“I don't know….”

 

“ Marco I'm the king, no harm will befall you as long as you are with me.”

 

Still a little unconvinced he still was curious what king Tom was like ruling his kingdom so he agreed. Shortly after both said their goodbyes and hung up going about their rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support, I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Any comments or questions let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I wanted to say sorry for the wait, things have been pretty crazy I will try to put out more chapters sooner, hope you enjoy this meaty chapter.

Still a little unconvinced he still was curious what king Tom was like ruling his kingdom so he agreed. Shortly after both said their goodbyes and hung up going about rest of their day.

 

Marco woke up bright and early as he washed up and got ready for his day at the club. He decided to bring the black, sheer boxers with the black silk covering with his accessories for the outfit. He also grabbed a couple of other simple outfits like the swimsuit-babe look, which had a lot more covering to it and the bedazzled-thong set. He put on some casual-looking clothes and shoved his work attire into a gym bag from his high school days. Once he was packed and dressed, he made his way down to the kitchen to eat some cereal. Marco didn’t forget to put on his training device either since Cookie was liable to punish him if he did not. 

 

Before leaving, he kissed his mother then hugged his father as he headed off to the car. His dad wanted him to take the other car today so he could fill it up on his way home from work. By the time Marco arrived, Jack was sitting at the bar with paperwork talking with Peter the bartender who had on a white tank top with black suspenders, holding his pants in place. His arms were showcasing his various tattoos that moved with every twitch of a muscle. There was also some bald, older man sitting next to Jack in what appeared to be tights and a lavender, one-piece swimsuit. Marco wasn’t sure who the man was until he looked up with a very familiar frown and started to speak. “You're late,” comes an effeminate voice of Cookie. 

 

“I'm not that late….” At this point, both Jack and Peter look up from their paperwork to look at me. Peter nods in greeting while Jack stands.

 

“Welcome to the family, my boy!” He smiles brightly wrapping his arms around Marco for a quick friendly embrace. Marco awkwardly pats the old man's back, making Jack move off of him. 

 

“Honey, if you don't mind I need to get my apprentice ready for his job.” Cookie shoos off her husband, who gives Marco a friendly wave goodbye before turning back to Peter to go over the documents in front of them. “Honestly, that man gets too distracted….he still has to do inventory and orders and he is just socializing….” Cookie stands, making his way over towards an awkward-looking Marco. He eyes the younger man up and down before nodding his head. “Follow me and I will show you where the changing rooms are.” Cookie turns and glides across to the other side of the room past the stages and to door labeled: “performers only.” Marco hesitates for a brief second before he snaps out of it, quickly catching up to the older man. 

 

Cookie opens the door and holds it open for Marco to enter the room. There are several racks of various costumes and outfits hanging on either side of the wall. As they walk in, he notices various benches and chairs near a wall of small lockers. On the opposite side are a few, huge vanity mirrors with counters full of makeup, wigs, and many other beauty products. “Ok, Demonic Inferno Ninja Star. This is where you will change in your clothes before a performance. Any prep work is done here as well.” Cookie sweeps his hands over the area then turns to look at Marco who hums in understanding.

 

“Hmm, alright but I thought I was going to be Demonic Inferno Starship?” Marco tilts his head to the side; all he recalled from deciding on a stage name was the gentle hum from a vibrator. He shivers at the memory.

 

“Ah, about that...I decided that a more masculine name would do you some justice.” He then mutters under his breath, “ Plus, Mal wanted me to be nice….” 

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing! Nothing! Now go ahead and get dressed. Oh, are you wearing your training device?”

 

Marco nods in affirmation that he has the device on. Cookie does a quick nod and holds out his hand, Marco looks on in confusion at the older male who starts to impatiently tap his foot no the wooden floor. “Well, I'm waiting!” 

 

“Huh? For what?” 

 

Cookie rolls his eyes, “The remote, Demonic Inferno Ninja Star!” 

 

“Oh,” Marco reaches in his pocket and withdrawals the remote to the device. 

 

“Ok, Demonic….Ugh, I will just stick with Ninja Star, Malery can chaste me all she wants about not being welcoming, but I can't say I didn't try!”

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“It's not important, dear,” he waves off the other. “I have another device you will be wearing until I feel you’re ready to be rid of the training wheels, so to speak.” Cookie reaches in a drawer over by one of the vanity stations, pulling out a long, slender rectangular box. He hands the box to Marco who opens it with a grimace. 

 

“Um, thanks….but what...what...is this…?” He really didn’t want to know, considering the last gift for his training was quite the doozy. 

 

“It's a sounding device,” Cookie states as-a-matter-of-factly.

 

“A what device?” Did he need it to hear them better when he works? But then, so where was the mic and earpiece located on the device? He wondered.

 

“This goes in your urethra. Just slide the long tube in, then adjust the harness at the end that holds it in place and you’re good to go. Oh, this one is also complete with vibrations.”

 

Great, Marco thinks; just what he needed...more toys. He begins to question whether or not this job was really worth all the stress it was putting on him. “I will give you a moment to get ready; please put that on then put on your waiter-boy outfit and meet me out on the stage.” Cookie turns and leaves the room, leaving Marco to take his clothes off in order to redress himself in his new outfit. He struggled a bit at first, putting on the new training device with the other still in place but after some trial and error, he got it to work. Marco walks out onto the main stage where cookie is waiting and leaning his back on a pole. 

 

“It took you long enough!” Cookie presses the remote to life, making Marco twitch. “I will be nice today, but know as you get closer to your goal, you won't need these devices any more.” 

 

Marco did not question Cookies sincerity as he began walking towards the other. Then Cookie holds a hand up to stop him from moving any closer. “Watch what I do; look at my movements. I then want you to look at my expression.” Cookie turns and grabs the pole with both of his hands and pushes away from it, all while moving his hips in a sort of sensual thrust. Marco watches a bit nervous as he watches the elderly man dance in such a way. “Ok, your turn!” Cookie calls cheerfully all to quickly, stopping and moving back away from the pole so Marco could practice. Marco walks over to the poll nervously and grabs the pole with sweaty palms. He pushes back and mimics the exact move he just saw. He fills the strain of devices on his slowly awakening cock.

 

“Very good, very good,” there is a clap accompanied by Cookie nudging Marco out of the way with his arm. He grabs the top part of the pole, twirling around in a complete circle with such grace. He looked like he was a clock-hand, circling in succession. “Ok, your turn.”

 

It took Marco several tries as each failure resulted in his cock ring being turned up another notch. By now, there was a gentle hum that had his dick fully awake. Marco had a slight, sheer sheen of sweat covering his body as he started to breath a little more heavier. Sounds of skin slapping together multiple times had him looking to the source. “Ok, we will do a few more moves before Peter has you the rest of the time, then you can have a break and a late lunch before the others get in for warm up”

 

“O-o-ok…” Marco closes his eyes. It was mildly annoying that he couldn’t grind against anything for more pleasure nor could he cum yet, thanks to the device attached securely to his dick. 

 

Time flew by as Cookie showed Marco several different holds; each requiring his hands in various spots. He was even shown a few dips. Thankfully, his screw-ups were minor but it still annoyed him to no end that he couldn’t get off. He was at his limit on how much he could take. Cookie soon announces that all of his training with him was done for the day and that he was to report to Peter down in the cellar to help bring some cases of beer up and a few other liquors. He is pointed in the direction quickly as he walks down a darkened hall to the sounds of clinking glass. Upon entering the cellar, Marco can't help but notice the lack of Peter's shirt. The man was ripped with muscles, and all along his skin were various tattoos that covered his body like a shirt that was too tight. Marco stares, transfixed by the rippling of his muscles as he works moving boxes. It takes all of his willpower not to drool, so he clears his dry mouth effectively, getting the other's attention.

 

“Wha’cha be doin down heerre, mate?”

 

“Ah, I was told to come help you….?” Marco stands awkwardly, wringing his hands in one another as he waits for the other to respond.

 

“Not in chat theerre get up ,ya aren't.” Peter grins playfully at the awkward-looking man. He then turns and shrugs, “grab these cases over theerre an bring em up, preivy.” He nods at several cases of beer. 

 

Marco walks over to one of the cases; bending down, making the vibrations press more to his sensitive body. “Aaahhh!” He lifts one of the cases and carries it back up to the bar, then heads back down to grab another. By the time he went up with his third case, Peter was already at the bar putting new bottles of the heavier liquor away. While setting the third case of beer down, Marco happens to notice the small, black remote on the bar. Cookie must have left it for Peter to use on him during his training. Marco starts to reach for it then stops as Peter turns to look over at him. 

 

“Ya know….ya not post to do chat.” Peter smiles at Marco as he walks over and grabs the remote off the bars counter. “Boot ya know, I ain't one ta torment.” Peter presses a button making all vibrations and the build-up of pleasure stop. “Now, on with ya!” Peter shoos him off to finish his job. 

 

Marco felt ridiculous wearing a skimpy outfit like this and doing manual labor. He was no stranger to manual labor either, minus the trampy outfit. Marco continued bringing up the cases till he brought up the last and was told he could go on break. He was thankfully allowed to take the devices off to use the bathroom but then had to put them back on once he was finished. Peter and Jack were very nice about letting him have his moment of peace while he ate. Even when he got back to work, they didn’t press the button on the remote. The rest of the time, he was practicing carrying trays of drinks and bussing tables. Also a bit of surviving and taking different orders. Jack went over the drink specials with him and explained how to cash people out. Marco made a few minor mistakes, but nothing for cause of his training tool to be turned back on. Just as he was wrapping up his training with Jack, some of the male dancers arrived. They headed to the changing rooms to get ready, then came out for practice in which Jack insisted he watch them to gain some more insight on being the best. Especially if Marco was being trained by Cookie and wanted to survive.

 

While watching the others perform in their various costumes, one of the men notices him staring and calls out to him. “Hey, you must be new here!” Said man jumps off the stage and heads over to Marco where he holds out a hand. Marco hesitantly takes it and shakes back. “I'm Chase and you newbie, are?” 

 

“Marco….the name’s Marco.”

 

“I meant your stage name? Let me rephrase that. I am called Chase, and you?” he winks after saying that.

 

“Ah, don't mind him, he always flirts with the newest and shiniest things,” comes another male voice from a skinny, blonde man. “Hi, I'm Glittezs,” he holds out a hand in which Marco shakes. 

 

“So, what's the stage name we call you?” The man known as Chase asks.

 

“Ninja Star,” he looks at the two, smiling faces and suddenly feels very self-conscious of how he is dressed. The two were very handsome; he knew he was nothing special when compared to these men but he still needed this job even if he wasn't the best-looking among them. 

 

Chase speaks up in a casual manner, “So, let me guess...Mado scouted you on one of his little ‘explorer trips.’” He does air quotes as he said this.

 

“Actually, yeah…” Marco moves a hand to rub behind his lower head and upper part of his neck. Suddenly, he finds his shoes very fascinating as the two continue to prod him for information. 

 

Glittezs then decides to speak up next to the taller man. “So, who's training you?” The other leans on Chase's shoulder and moves a finger to run through his own curly, blonde hair. “Is it Cupcake? Rubin? Oh, let me guess: Chantelle!” He laughs at his own little private joke as Marco replies; this time looking back up at the two other men.

 

“Actually, Cookie is…”

 

Before he can continue, the whole club is silent as all performers eyes are now on him. Glittezs narrows his eyes and his calm demeanor is now venomenous. “What did you say?” The blonde pushes off a shocked-looking Chase who stares on with an open mouth as the smaller blonde strides closer to Marco. “Cookie took you on?” He eyes Marco up and down, “Don't make me laugh!”

 

Some other performer calls out, “I thought he retired!”

 

Another yells, “Is he still alive?” 

 

Glittezs sneers at Marco, “He's a Hazbin, outdated. The only reason he is around is because he married the owner.” 

 

Marco can feel his stomach start to twist in knots; these people were not the kind he had expected. Then again, he really didn't know what to expect…. Maybe that was what everyone else referred to as survival of the other strippers. Never had he guessed that they would turn out so cruel. His first impression seemed like they were nice but they soon quickly changed their tune once they found out more about him. He really didn’t want any part of them but he knew he still had to work with these men; he just hoped the women were better. 

 

Pretty soon, they were open for business. The club was packed with both male and female patrons alike. Marco overhears one of the patrons say it was ladie’s night and that tomorrow was the women strippers vs. the men who worked today. 

 

The customers were not so bad and they tipped pretty well the slower he walked away from them. Marco guessed it was because of his ass because several patrons commented about it. Even a few daring enough touch it but the touches did not linger. He was able to handle all the groping and comments about his body. The night went on peacefully, finally way past midnight he was able to leave. Peter had said normally he would stay longer but since it was his first official day, he could go home and rest. Besides, Cookie didn't want him in till morning. The next day for more training and maintenance around the club. Since he was new, he got a lot more grunt-work, more than anyone. 

 

By the time Marco got changed and left for home, it was well on pushing one in the morning. When he got home, he parked the car outside of the garage and headed upstairs for a shower. He was dying to get his training tools off. Peter had also informed him that Cookie would be holding on to the remote when he leaves for the day. Speaking of, his tormentor didn’t show up once the other strippers arrived or when the club official opened. Which he was not complaining but he wanted to make sure he was doing a good enough job so he could move up quickly to dancing on the poles. Several of the other men at the club said the poles were where the real one is at. 

 

Marco turns on the hot water, quickly shedding his clothes and stepping into the shower, washing all the smells from the club away. Once he had finished, he quickly toweled off, wrapping the towel around his waist and headed downstairs to make a quick sandwich. When he opened the fridge, he was happily-surprised to see a bowl of nachos with a note from his dad that read: “For the working boy. Love, Papa.” Marco smiled as he took the cold nachos and a drink with him upstairs to his room. He sets his meal on the nightstand then goes to grab a pair of pajama bottoms when his mirror rings. Deciding it best not to wake the other members of his household, he rushes over, grabbing the mirror and switches it on. 

 

“Hello?” Marco whispers in a hushed voice as he then sees the all-too-familiar Lord of Hell staring at him; his mouth open, as well as a lovely, darkening, purplish tint to his cheeks. 

 

“Tom? What are you doing calling me so late? It's past one in the morning.” Tom just continues to stare with his mouth hanging open.

 

“Is everything alright? Earth to Tom….” Marco waves his hand across the screen but the demon king is still zombified. Marco begins to wonder what has Tom so dazed when he just so happens to look down and see he is in a towel that is slowly sliding down his hips, revealing the hair on the top of his pelvis. Marco's face instantly ignites as he rushes into action, placing his hand over the screen then covering it with a blanket as he quickly slips on his pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt near his bed. When he is satisfied, he then retrieves the mirror from its spot under the covers to once again, in his hands. By now, Tom has snapped out of his zombie-like trance as he sees Marco once again fully-clothed this time. 

 

“Ah...Marco….um...hi…” Tom awkwardly says as he brings one of his clawed hands up in a small wave, then moves it to scratch an area right under one of his long horns. 

 

“So, not to sound rude but why are you calling me so late? You kind of caught me at a bad time.”

 

Tom mutters under his breath, “Didn't I catch you at a bad time last time too?” 

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing….No... I...I wanted to see...what you’re up to and to see how your day was going.”

 

Marco eyed him suspiciously but goes ahead and answers. “Just fine…..I started a new job today…”

 

“Oh, really?” Tom seemed to perk up at that, leaning forward, waiting for Marco to continue talking. “How did it go? Do you like it? What is it that you are doing?”

 

Tom kind of reminded Marco of an excited puppy who hadn’t seen his master since he left in the morning. Marco giggles a little to himself as he thinks of Tom with big fluffy puppy ears and a long poofy tail just a-wagging. Tom tilts his head and frowns at Marco. “What's so funny? Did I miss the joke or something?”

 

Marco shakes his head and smiles, “No, it's nothing, just you!”

 

“What about me?” There is a slight, glowing-red tint to his three eyes as he glares at Marco.

 

“No...you just...well...you kinda remind me of a puppy.”

 

“A puppy?” Tom tilts his head making any anger disappear in his confused state. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“How?”

 

“Well...it's just...you're so excited right now, almost like Star gets. Plus, we just talked the other day.”

 

Tom puffs his cheeks, making himself look like a two-year-old, then the ruler of Hell. “I am not...I was just checking up on you….that's all..” He folds his arms in as he pouts up at Marco. 

 

Marco can't help but to laugh at this side of Tom, who knew he had this kind of side to him, given he is a demon. “Whatever you say Fideo or should call you Cerberus?”

 

“Not cool, Diaz. Not cool..”

 

“Sorry...” Marco says as he giggles a little, wiping a small tear from the corner of his eye. “But it's just so cute this side of you. I don't think I ever seen it before and it's nice.” Marco smiles at the demon, making his pointed ears droop and cheeks darken once more. 

 

“Well, I guess I should show more sides of myself then more often.” Tom smiles sheepishly back at Marco. 

 

“But to answer your questions from before...yes, I got a job just recently and I like it so far…just something to earn money.” Marco hesitates as Tom stares on at Marco, waiting for him to finish speaking where he is working at. Marco chews on his lower lip thinking of what to say, where it doesn’t sound so dirty. “I'm a performer.”

 

“Oh, really? That's so cool. Maybe I can come by and see the show.”

 

“Nnnoo!”

 

Tom blinks at his sudden outburst before Marco continues. “That...that won't be a good idea...I'm still learning and they have me in training right now….so yeah….you know…” Tom nods in understanding but does not push the subject anymore with Marco.

 

“So, I was thinking maybe…..I know it's a little soon but….did you want to do a movie night sometime this week? Cause I'm free in a couple of days and really wanted to see the new ‘Princess and The Knight’ movie.”

 

“Yeah, I guess so...we could do that and what? A chick-flick?”

 

Tom just shrugs, “What can I say? I'm a romantic.”

 

“Whatever man, it's cool and sure. I will rent the movie but do you mind bringing the snacks?” As an afterthought, Marco adds: “Nothing too strange; that includes alive and moving.”

 

“Aww, and here I was hoping to bring you some worms.” At the look Tom receives from Marco, he burst out laughing. “So, see ya at 7 in a couple of days?”

 

“Works for me. Well, this has been fun but I really want to eat and head to bed, so night.” Marco waves at Tom who waves back.

 

“Night, Diaz…”

 

“I told you, Marco.”

 

“Marco….” He waves one last time before the mirror goes black. 

 

Marco puts his mirror-phone away as he grabs the bowl of nachos and begins to dig in. After finishing the bowl he sets it aside and climbs into bed, quickly falling asleep. He was thankful he didn’t have work till 11 am but he still wished he could just sleep all day. 

 

Marco awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon being made. He quickly got up and gets dressed in some casual clothes, then heads downstairs to the kitchen. When he enters, he sees his father at the stove fixing breakfast while his mother is staring out the window with a cup of piping-hot coffee in front of her. At least she wasn’t outside talking with her plant children, Marco thought as he took a seat. “Good morning, Dad... good morning, Mom…”

 

“Good morning, my boy!” His dad cheerfully greets his son over his shoulder as he continues to cook breakfast. Marco's mother just turns to stare at him and blinks a few times then stares back off into space.

 

“Oh, speaking of good...thanks for the nachos, Dad.”

 

“My pleasure, my boy. I wanted to make sure you got something to eat. I was not sure when you would be getting in and your mother just wanted a salad yesterday. “

 

“Ok, well...thanks.” 

 

His dad turns back around and continues to cook breakfast for the family. Pretty soon, three plates filled with bacon, eggs, and toast are sat on the table. It was peaceful as each of them ate their food from their plates. There was little to no talking which seemed a bit strange to Marco at first, but he liked the peacefulness. That is, until his mother went wild, throwing her plate of food and anything near her at the wall. She started to scream and freak out; over what, well Marco was not sure. His dad had managed to calm her somehow and briefly grumbles something out from under his breath about taking her back to the doctor. Marco frowned, he really should be spending more time with his mom trying to help her get back to how she was before but he also needed to help his family so they didn’t lose the house. 

 

Marco's dad ushered his mother into the living room where she slowly started to relax. His dad soon re-entered the kitchen where he ate his meal in total silence. His face was strained from stress; he looked like he hadn’t been getting much sleep. Marco really didn’t want to break the tension but he needed to borrow the car for work. Rafael must have been psychic because he looks up asking, “Son, did you need to use the car again? If so, make sure you fill her up and come home at a reasonable hour. Marco nods as he stands up cleaning up his mess and his mother's. He walks to the kitchen door frame, pausing slowly to turn back and give his father a warm hug. His father hugs him back, thanking him for his kindness.

 

After the quick embrace, Marco heads upstairs to finish getting ready for work. He really hated that he needed to still wear the stupid training equipment but it was needed for him to be the best, or so Cookie had said. 

 

Marco slips on the black ring then grabs the other device that went in his hole, quickly putting it in and securing it in place. Marco grabbed a new outfit for work. He made sure it was one of the less crazy of the woman's outfits he had to wear. He really didn’t care for wearing fake boobs but he didn't mind wearing womens clothes. He just hoped that the women were easier to work with. 

 

Once Marco was fully dressed with his bag all packed, he headed downstairs, quickly grabbing his keys and heading to the car parked outside. He then got in and drove off to the club. He couldn't help but wonder if they had fixed the problem at his dad's work yet. If not, it would be that much harder to pay off their bills. Marco shakes off his worrying thoughts of “what ifs” and continues to drive until he reached the club. He pulls in and parks his family's car in one of the spaces where he quickly hops out and heads inside with his bag in tow.

 

First thing he notices is a petite-looking, copper-haired woman standing next to Cookie, pulling at his arm. Cookie had on a long, white and silver, silk gown that flowed behind her like a mini train with white rhinestones all along the dress edges. Cookie also had on a thick, long, and red curly wing on. The smaller woman next to her wore a simple black, silk tank top with way too much of the chest missing; however, there were many gold chains that ran from one side of the chest to next. She also had on a pair of black shorts that were cut way too low and black stiletto heels on. Both were deep in conversation as the smaller woman seemed to be bugging the other woman over something. That is, till Cookie glanced up and spoke. “Ah, Ninja Star, my boy, go to the fitting room and I will help you put on your boobs.” 

 

Marco almost felt sorry for the older woman and the pleading look she gave, but considering the person whose extreme training bordered on insanity, he was just gonna let it be. After all, she was a tough Cookie being very critical and strict over Marco. “Assuming if you brought them.” Another pleading look and Marco caves.

 

“Yes, I've brought them. They’re in my bag.”

 

The woman turns, noticing for first time of Marco's presence in the room. “Well, let's get you changed!” Cookie says with a florist as her dress drags behind while she ushers Marco eagerly away. The woman stands there perplexed for a moment, but then quickly rushes behind them. 

 

“Just wait right there, Cookie. I am not finished with you!” The woman rushes behind about to enter the changing room with the two but is stopped at the door.

 

“Sorry love, this is a boys-only party.” Cookie says sweetly with a fake, strained smile on her face.

 

“What?! Like I have not seen a man's…” The other woman is cut off as Cookie closes the door on the young woman, making her fume on the other side of the door.

 

Cookie soon rests her back on the closed door and lets out a sigh of relief. “That child is going to be the death of me…” Cookie shakes her head but has a slight smile, or at least it looked like one to Marco for a brief moment. She then pushes off the door and walks to one of the chairs inside the changing room and jesters Marco to lay his stuff there and change. Marco makes quick work of his clothes, only hesitating when Cookie told him he shouldn’t wear boxers with ladies outfits because it obstructs the outfit. Instead, tight compressor underwear then to move his dick to the side. It was that or tape it and he really didn’t think that would be a pleasant feeling at all. “Ok, get out your boobie-bra.” Marco cringes and crosses his legs. He really did feel uncomfortable being naked around a complete stranger but if he was going to make this work, he thought that he should get used to it. Marco takes out his boobs from the bag and hands them to Cookie, who just looks blankly at the awkward, Latino male. 

 

Cookie takes the bra in one hand and with the other, she points at Marco then twirls a finger for him to turn around. Marco turns around as Cookie puts the bra over his chest then secures it to place. It feels tight to Marco and a little weird but nothing too uncomfortable for him. “ Ok now get out your tight compressor underwear.” Marco gets it out then puts it on. “ Ok now Marco junior is showing,” Marco looks down noticing the the bulge. “ Put your hand in your underwear and do this.” Cookie does a lewd gesture of getting her hand on the dick and moving it upwards to the side. Rather than Cookie doing that to him, he does it himself until everything is pressed to his body. 

 

Cookie nods at Marco's body, “Now, get the female outfit on.” Marco takes out a sparkling, powder baby blue one-piece full of sequins and slips it on. He had a little trouble arranging himself but after some trial and error, along with tips from Cookie, he got his outfit on. “Ok, now your boobs should look natural. Move them a bit. Yeah, that's perfect.” Cookie continues to instruct as Marco finishes putting on the outfit. “Ok, now the shoes.” Marco blinks then lets out a nervous laugh. “What?! No shoes...well, I guess you can use one our spares.” She points at several shoes on the shelf. Marco reaches out, grabbing a pair of white rhinestone stilettos. He slips on the shoes, then takes out the long brown wig dawning it on. Cookie helps him adjust it then explains proper wig-styling techniques along with wig care. His wig is curled out and put into a ponytail with added extensions in the curls to add more volume to his hair. He has two curlets on either side of his face. 

 

With a flourish, he is gestured to sit down at one the counters where the older woman goes about pulling out various makeup. The whole time she is explaining the basic uses of makeup along with application. The older woman goes about decorating Marco's face in a variety of well-thought-out mixtures. Soon, Cookie moves aside, revealing a much older version of princess Turdiana or more adult version. He couldn't believe how much he looked like an actual woman as he stared back at his reflection. He reaches for his face, lightly brushing fingers over his cheeks. It really was him, not some magical spell cast on him by Star but him. “Wow….”

 

“I'd say some of my best work yet,” Cookie says happily as she moves back to adore her own handy work. “Let's practice your walk and remember if you do bad…” She reaches into her cleavage, pulling out the small little remote with a wave. 

 

“I got it, I got it.”

 

“Oh, speaking of...have you thought of a stage name for your female persona?” 

 

He hadn’t really thought about it much but given the circumstances, he really should come up with one. Marco thinks about everything that is him and what would make the perfect, female stripper-name when it hits him all at once. “How about Crimson Star, her majesty?”

 

“Going for royalty. I like it, but you must first earn that title.”

 

Marco nods in understanding, making some of his many curls bounce. “Ok, now let's go practice our walk.” Cookie walks past, making her gown drag behind while Marco walks awkwardly behind. She walks to the door slowly turning the handle and opening it to reveal the very same petite woman from before. “Mother Mary and Joseph! Don't scare me like that child, you really gave me a heart attack!” 

 

“Aww, but Cookie, you’re too tough for one of those!” The woman smiles back at the older woman. 

 

“Be that as it may, I am not exempt from life's afflictions.” 

 

The younger woman just continues to smile up at Cookie, then at Marco who peeks around her. “So, who is this little Latin hottie?” She winks over at him.

 

“This Crimson Star and I expect you on your best behavior, Diamond Rose!”

 

“I Will, I will.” She holds her hands up innocently but has a devious smile on her face. The smaller red-head moved to let us pass, but followed close behind us. 

 

Both women stop as Marco continues on from a gesture from Cookie. He walks all the way to the end of the stage and back, nearly tripping five times on wobbly feet. “No, no, no, you look like a newborn horse! Watch Diamond!” The smaller woman walks past naturally in her heels then turns gracefully back. “Try again.”

 

Marco walks down the center again but still wobbles on his feet. He then feels the all-too-familiar feeling of vibrations on his dick. “It's heel-toe, heel-toe. Not toe-heel, toe-heel. Go again.” Marco does but this time he falls flat on his face. When he lifts himself up, he is staring at a furious-looking Cookie who ramps up the vibrations five times, making him gasp out in pleasure. He can already feel his dick awaking faster, fighting the tight confines of his underwear. “It's like you're not even listening! Watch me!” Cookie struts down the stage and back like a natural. “Your turn,” she looks expectantly at Marco. Marco attempts to walk the stage but wobbles even more from being distracted. At this, his vibrations increase, making things really hard for him.

 

“ Um Cookie, let me have a shot with him.”

 

“What is it, Mal? Why do you have to stick your nose where it doesn’t belong?!”

 

“Well, you know me...” She smiles sheepishly as she walks over to Crimson Star's side or better known as Marco. 

 

“Unfortunately, I do….” Cookie deadpans. 

 

“Come on, at least let me work my magic.” Diamond offers her big, puppy-dog eyes to Cookie who just waves her hand at her. 

 

Diamond takes Marco by the hand and guides him onto the stage. “Do what I do, when I say. “He nods back at her, making his curls bounce once again. “Right heel, then toe,” she lifts her right leg up and sets her right foot down. He copies her with his right then blinks at her. “Left leg, lift, heel down, then toe,” she lifts her left leg then puts it down, making Marco mirror her. He shivers a bit feeling the vibrations on his dick. “Get ahold of yourself, girl. And try to focus through.”

 

“That's easy for you to say! You're not the one with a toy on your dick!” Marco says through clenched teeth. 

 

“That's because I don't have a dick, unless you count the one in my closet that vibrates.” She smirks, turning her head to Marco and laughs at the look he gives, then once again turns back. “Now from the top, right foot, heel, then toe; now left foot, heel, and toe.” Marco mirrors her while trying to ignore the vibrations. “Ok, ready….right….left….right...left….now the turn, to make the turn, you lean your body into it but not a whole lot or you will lose your balance.”

 

“Ok, got it,” Marco begins to walk a bit wobblier than before, but much better. 

 

Diamond frowns over at him, then at Cookie as she watches. “Have you not taught her how to look seductive no matter what?”

 

“All in due time my dear, he is working on the basics.”

 

Diamond nods with a little bit of a twinkle in her eye. She walks past Marco, going to one of the poles and grabbing it, then making her whole body twirl around with a different expression on her face. Her eyes are half-lidded, mouth slightly open, then closes it as her eyes open wider when she goes down then up on the pole. Diamond is moving her hips against the pole until she is up it again, then licks her lips sensually. Then she turns her back to them and peeks over her shoulder with a wink then looks back away from them. Her ass is then against the pole, then she twirls back with her hair in her face with only her eyes peeking through like something wild as she moves away from the pole to crawl on the floor. She then pushes up and turns her body away. Hugging herself, she flips her hair back out of her face, then turns back to face us, then away, and then back again with her eyes down. Diamond shakes her hips then looks up meekly at us.

 

Clapping breaks Diamond out of her unique display, making her pause and look over. “Ok Rose, that will do. You can stop showing off to the boy.”

 

“Aww, you're no fun, mama!”

 

Marco looks over at Cookie with his head slightly tilted to the side. “Mama?”

 

“It's a nickname this little bratt likes to call me.” Cookie had a frown on her face while Diamond Rose had a mischievous grin on hers as she walked over, throwing her arms around Marco's neck. 

 

“Don't worry, I'll help you get the emotional part down, though you might want to work on your voice.”

 

“What's wrong with my voice?”

 

“Nothing dear, it's….” Cookie is interrupted by Rose.

 

“You need to sound more feminine if you are going to try to pass as a female stripper.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“My suggestion, practice on your spare time and watch some movies to help you practice your imagine up on stage.”

 

Marco nods and then the three continue with the training. He’s shivering from continuous light vibrations that run along his dick; lucky for him, he gets a break at lunch when all the lady dancers start to trickle in. Around that time, Cookie disappears in the back, leaving Marco to get to know Diamond Rose or Malery as he soon finds out her real name. She was very nice, giving tips and basics; even warned him that most of the strippers in this place can be downright mean if he is not careful. Pretty soon, it was time for them to open and Marco fixed his training device, feeling it vibrate once again on his dick as he walked around taking drink orders from the various men.

 

“Hey there, cutie, you must be new. How's about ya show us your moves?”, says a balding man who smacks his ass as he walks by. Marco ignores his comment in favor of getting him a new drink. He soon returns with the drink in hand, setting it down on the table. “Here you go, cutie,” the man says as he slips the bills in Marco's cleavage. “Keep the change.”

 

By the time his shift was ending for the night, Marco had so many spots that were sore, he lost count. He wasn’t sure he could take much more abuse, but he needed to for his parents. After saying his goodbyes and was reminded of the time to report tomorrow, he headed home but before that, he stopped to fill up the tank in the car. He dreaded the thought of dressing like a lady again; it was so much easier when he was younger. Once he got home, he cleaned up in the restroom then lumbered his way to his room where he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the patient fans out there I will try to make it up for long wait. I wanted to a special thanks to Melissa for editing this chapter, you rock hun :) 
> 
> I will try to add more smutt in the next chapter if not there will be a lot of fluff in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought. ^_^


End file.
